


Kindness Is The Building Block.

by Rosemarie42



Series: Love doesn’t hurt you, it heals [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, F/M, Fae Stiles, Female Stiles, Mates, Past Domestic Violence, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 47,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Derek Hears a women being dumped and made homeless on the Maternity Ward by her boyfriend while visiting his new nephew. He recognises the voice as Stiles the women he had a ONS with months ago who unbeknownst to her he’s been searching for as she is his mate. He offers her and her baby a home, now he just has to make them into a family but along the way their are secrets to unlock, a vengeful ex-boyfriend and Stiles needs to finish college.





	1. Alone but not alone

**Author's Note:**

> To those that read the wrong chapter and are interested in knowing what fic it was its called it was meant to be just search my name to find it. I can’t believe I posted the chapter of another story instead of this but it’s corrected now.🙈

Twenty two year old Stiles Stilinski looks down at her newborn daughter and cries, her boyfriend Mathew had just broken up with her three hours after she’s given birth. “What am I suppose to do” she cries “I live with you all the stuff I bought for the baby is in the apartment”

“You have a week to get it, I don’t know what I ever saw in you. I’m next to be alpha after my father I can’t have a human Alpha Mate”.

Derek Hale was visiting his older sister Laura who just had a baby when he heard the conversation he couldn’t believe that a wolf would abandon their cub like that he was angry on the women behalf. He watch as a door opens and a tall man leave 

“What are we going to do we’re all alone in the world, with my dad passing away couple months ago. I wish he got to meet you. I need to think of a name for you and figure out where we’re going to live. I’m glad I hid my spark from him, we only slept together once but when he rejected me I went out and slept with someone else the next day. Well baby Stilinski it’s just you and me now”.

“It can’t be, the same women I slept with but the timeline fits”, he swallows If there is any chance that baby is mine I’ll not abandon them”. He knocks on Stiles room door “Come in”, calls Stiles. Derek walks in the room. He knew instantly the baby was his “Hello Stiles”.

Stiles look at him “Derek right sorry I didn’t get your last name”

“it’s Hale”

“Wow this is awkward what are you doing here?”

“I came to see my sister Laura she had a baby yesterday and I wasn’t eavesdropping but I heard you and Mathew and recognised your voice”.

“Laura Hale as in Talia Hales daughter she’s one of the most respected Alpha on the planet

“She’s my mom” 

“This must be awkward for you hearing your booty call get dump”. 

“It is more so for you”.

“I can smell her”, he points to the baby “She’s mine she smells like you and me. “I know you have no where to go when you get out of here but I would like to offer you my home”

“Won’t your mum object to a stranger in her house?”

“You’re the mother of her grandchild she won’t mind, I’m next in line to be Alpha so is”. He points to the baby. “I ŵas thinking Emily for her name”.

“I like it Emily Hale she will be Alpha after me”

“Thank you”, says Derek very sincerely

“It’s going to be strange, two strangers raising a baby together”

“We’ll make it work, you’re not alone anymore”

“Since you’re here we should get the birth certificate signed”.

Stiles calls the nurse in and the paperwork is brought to them and they both signed it. Derek leaves telling her he needs to get the house ready for the baby and asking her where she lives so that he could go get her stuff, so she wouldn’t need to see Mathew again.

After he leaves she looks down at Emily “We’re not alone anymore”. Hours later she wakes up to see a women with dark hair dress in a robe and slippers looking at Emily sleeping. She toss the covers aside and puts on her slippers “What do you think you’re doing?”. The women turns and look at Stiles. “I’m Laura and I just wanted to see my niece you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you, Stiles right?”.

“Yes, congratulations on your baby”

“Thanks”, says Laura “I had a baby boy Milo, I’m glad he’s got someone his age to grow up with”.

“She has Derek’s eyes, mum and dad is coming by in an hour can they stop by?”

“Sure”

“Derek is so happy to have you in his life with his daughter”. 

“Can you watch her while I have a quick shower, oh god I’m sorry you have your own child to think about”.

“It’s okay my husband is with her and she’s sleeping, go on have your shower”. Stiles gathers somethings and head for the bathroom the shower felt good. She walked out to see her bed sheets being changed. 

“I hope you don’t mind but Derek has moved most of your stuff to another room, you don’t have a roommate right now but it won’t stay that way for long. There’s a private room next to mine they’re moving you there”.

“I can’t afford that”

“Dereks paying” Emily starts to stir “She needs a feed” Stiles picks Emily up “Show me to the room Laura I’ll feed her there”.

“They walk a short distance and she’s lead into a room where she sees Derek putting her stuff away and a big flower arrangement in the room “Thanks Sis”, says Derek. 

“I’m next door on the right Stiles”

“Thanks Laura”, she leaves “I need to feed her”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No” she sits and unbuttons her Pyjama top and feeds Emily, Derek watches her when Emily is finished she burps her. “Can I hold her?”

“She’s yours you don’t have to ask”, Derek takes the baby from her while she redo up her top. 

“She’s so tiny” Emily opens her eyes

“Her eyes are green like mine”

“She’s beautiful she gets that from you”, Derek looks at Stiles long brown hair, her long eyelashes, her doe like brown eyes and her high cheekbones she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“She has my eye colour the rest is from you that’s why she’s so beautiful, she may even end up with your high cheekbones”.

“Tell me about yourself, we didn’t do much talking the first time we met”.

I’m an architect with my own firm I’m twenty eight, I have six betas of my own and I’m learning to be a Alpha of a small group until I take over from mom what about you?”

“I’ve almost finished with my emissary training, I’m a spark and I’m an almost qualified vet I should be graduating in two months”

“I thought it takes years to train to become one”

“I’m super smart I graduated high school at fourteen”.

“You say should graduate in two months did you take time off the course?”

“No, I’m up to date it’s just with Emily here and being by myself it’s impossible to go to classes and my placements”.

“You’re not alone anymore you can go to your classes one of the pack can watch Emily for us I trust them with my life. You worked hard even while pregnant which would have been hard for you. If you can graduate in two months go for it”.

“You make a good point Derek”

“Where do you live Derek?”

“In the next town over Beacon Hill”

“I have a job offer with the vet there Alan Deaton”

“He’s my mums emissary maybe you can finish up your emissary training there”.

It’s a lot to take in right now I want to concentrate on Emily”

“Ok I understand that Stiles”.

There’s a knock on the door and a tall regal looking women with brown hair opens the door with an equally tall man with blonde hair and green eyes.

“Mum, dad”, says Derek this is Stiles and my daughter Emily”

“Nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Hale”

“Talia and David please, no need for formality you’re family”, says Talia, Talia and David hugs her they turn to Emily “Can I hold her?”

“Of course”, Talia picks Emily up and sit on a chair with her she starts to cries “A granddaughter and a grandson in the space of twenty four hours, David we have been blessed”.

Stiles watches all three Hales, she sees Derek’s pride when he looks at his daughter and Talia and David’s happiness at having Emily. Talia lays Emily in David’s arms and he looks down at her and smiles broadly.

“So Stiles how long did they say you will be in here for?”

“Another three to four days Talia”

“That will give me plenty of time to create a nursery in the house and for mum to go clothes shopping for you and my betas to shop for what the baby will need why don’t you make a list of things you will need and we’ll get it”, says Derek.

Stiles starts making a list with Talia and Derek throwing out suggestions “A rocking chair, believe me a good chair when breastfeeding is a god sent”.

“A chair similar to a rocking chair is fine”, says Stiles, Stiles completes the list adding diapers, a buggy and clothes for Emily. She was happy to know that everything would be new. She had bought a car seat for Emily as she couldn’t really afford anything else. Mathew hadn’t help her buy anything for the baby even when they all thought Emily was his..

“Stiles, Derek tells me you’re two months away from being a qualified veterinarian I’ll gladly watch Emily for you while you finish your placement and school work and take any exams”

“Thank you Talia I may take you up on your offer”, three days later Derek came walking into her room with the buggy that Stiles always wanted as she gently lay Emily inside it she wonders just what lies ahead of them.


	2. Let’s Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek assures Stiles he will always be there for her and Emily

Derek’s car drives into the driveway of a house that can only be described as a mansion it was three stories with a wide front door and columns on each side. “Wow the house is amazing it looks like something you see in Architectural Digest or something”.

“It’s four floors when you include the basement and there are some houses scattered on the preserve and around the back”, he stops the car and Stiles unbuckles her seat belt and open the car door to do the same for Emily’s car seat. “Why don’t you go in and I’ll get someone to get the stuff from the car I’ll take Emily”.

Stiles start to walk to the front door when Talia opens the door and greets her “Welcome home Stiles”, she hugs her. Derek catches up to them Emily tuck under his right hand in her carrier. They walk in the house to hear “Surprise” there were lots of strangers Stiles didn’t know but she did spot Laura and her husband she comes over to her “Just wanted to make sure I caught you before we left”, she hugs her. “Thanks for everything Laura”

“No problem I got a new sister I’m happy”, she’s introduced to Dereks younger sister Cora who was her age, his uncle Peter a tall brunette man and his wife Julie a short blonde hair blue eyed women and their ten year old daughter Sarah and eight years old son Charles.

She ask to be shown her room as she wanted to have a shower to get rid of the hospital smell, Derek takes her upstairs and shows her the nursery and his room “Are you and I sharing a room, I don’t mind if we do”.

“Let’s go in my bedroom it’s soundproof”, they walk into his room “All the bedrooms are soundproof, you just had a baby and been dumped in less than a week you have your own room. You need to deal with those two life changers, when I offered you help I didn’t mean you had to share my bed there was no strings attached to the help. Let me show you your room it’s on the other side of the nursery”.

She walks into her room to see a queen size bed in a white frame with grey sheets, white walls with some of the paintings she did hanging on the wall. A large light grey wardrobe and matching chest of draws with a mirror hanging over it, each side of the bed had a bedside table with lamps on it.

“Its beautiful”

“Mum, Lydia and Erica went clothes shopping for you everything has been washed and put away for you. When we went to get your stuff Mathew couldn’t give it to us fast enough. There are couple bags there with your Mothers and fathers stuff and things from your childhood home we didn’t touch it we left it for you to sort through. The en-suite has towels in it and there is a brand new hairdryer as well for you along with couple pyjamas and robes. In the wardrobe are some party dresses. I’ll take Emily and put her down for her nap I’ll be in my room after knock on my door when you’re ready and we’ll go down together”. He leaves and she undresses and walk into the en-suite it was almost as big as the bedroom, the warm water felt good on her skin.

She knocked on his door thirty minutes later “You look beautiful”, she was wearing a light blue dress with a sweetheart neckline.

“Thank you”

They walk downstairs together “Stay close to me she whispers I’ve only going to spent an hour at this thing. Emily will need a feed soon and I’m still somewhat tired”.

“Go lay down we can always throw another party”

“No I’m okay for a bit, besides I’m hungry”

“Let’s go in the kitchen so you can choose what you want to eat”.

They walk in the kitchen to see Talia stirring something on the stove “I had a chef prepare some polish food the goulash is ready, the table has been set we were waiting for you guys before we began to eat. Derek show her into the dining room then come back and help me to bring out some of the food to the dining room please”.

Stiles walk into the dining room to find all eyes turn on her but the smiles were warm, she knew everyone was pack. David pulls out a chair for her to sit on, she thanks him and sit and pour herself an apple juice she drinks it in one go and pours herself another.

“Breastfeeding makes you so thirsty”, says Laura from where she was sitting next to her husband.

Stiles smiles “Gosh yeah”, everyone around the table laughs. David get up and leaves before coming back with Talia and Derek laden with plates of food, when all the food is on the table Talia and David take a seat, Stiles notices she’s sat next to Derek opposite his parents who were sat at one end of the long table. The seat for the Alpha heir and his mate.

She tucks in the food, she’s glad to see burgers and fries on the table as well, she’s putting some goulash sauce onto her burger bun when Laura tells her she’s only one of four spark known about in hundreds of years. 

“I hid I’m a spark from people, I know how people want the prestige of dating or marrying one into the pack. I tend to use scent blockers. Derek desired me without knowing about my magic”.

“Burgers and curly fries next to goulash and Pierogis are my favourite food, my mum when she was alive use to say I made the best Pierogis. Baking is my specialty I could spend all day baking, it’s great for thinking”.

“I hope I get to taste some of your food soon”, says Talia smiling at her.

“In two months we’ll be calling you doctor”, says Peter sounding very impressed.

“Yeah I’ll be working at the Veterinary Clinic here in town and just need to pass the last inter pack exam and I’m a fully fledged emissary”.

“Beauty and brains Derek much like myself you got lucky”, says Peter winking at Stiles. She smiles as his wife beams at her “Don’t you let Derek forget it either Stiles”, she says kissing her husband

“Stiles was expecting him to say they weren’t together instead he said “Don’t I know it”. 

Crying could be heard over the baby monitor next to Stiles she got up “Someone is awake and need feeding excuse me”. She leaves the table and walks into Emily’s nursery she pick her up “Don’t worry mama’s here”. She put her down and go to her room and change into pyjamas and a robe before getting Emily and breastfeeding her. She burps and changes her and put clean clothes on her before  
sitting on her bed and putting the tv on to a baby programme. There’s a knock on her door Derek has the rest of her dinner plus a piece of cherry pie and ice cream.

He holds Emily while she finishes eating “Your family is so wonderful thank you for everything”

Derek look down on the moles on Emily’s face very much likes Stiles “Every time I look at her I’m so happy she’s here”

“You’re not the only one with my dad dying and me not having any living relative it was lonely, friends have been few and far between, being a super genius in high school wasn’t great. I had one friend when I was growing up Scott but he was just starting high school when I was starting college, we grow apart”.

“You have lots of family now and the betas who will be good friends to you. How come money was so short?”

“The placement for my course payed nothing my dad will did leave me some but by the time I sold my childhood home and payed taxes, there was enough to pay off the rest of my tuition, my travel cards and pay my half of the rent for three months upfront and somethings for Emily. I think Mathew stole fifteen thousand pounds off me but I couldn’t prove it and there weren’t a lot of landlords wanting to rent to an unemployed pregnant women. I eventually couldn’t paid my half of the rent but Mathew let me stay, out of guilt from stealing from me I have no doubt”.

“We were meant to meet each other again Stiles”

“I feel like I’m taking advantage of you”

“No you’re not you’re the mother of my child besides you need to finish your studies and when your job starts you can contribute to the pack funds. In the mean time I’ll will for all three of us. Why don’t you let me pay off your student loans so it’s one less stress for you to worry about, I want to before you start”

“Okay” she smiles down at Emily who had fallen asleep do you think we bored her”, Derek kisses Emily’s forehead. “I think we did they chuckle quietly together then go and put her in her crib.


	3. Wow You truly are special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek discuss her past relationship with Mathew and Stiles get some unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is discussion of violence in a past relationship in this chapter, I wanted to put it in because you don’t heal if you don’t acknowledge the hurt.

Stiles and Derek went downstairs to say goodbye to Laura who was leaving for New York where her husband was alpha. They promised to keep in touch and Stiles turns to Derek “I’m off to bed to get some shut eye before she wakes for her next feed”.

The next morning Derek walks into the kitchen to see his mum at the kitchen table having a cup of tea. “Morning love”

“Morning mum”, he pours himself a drink and help himself to bacon and eggs that were on the stove keeping warm.

He sits opposite his mother with his plate and starts to eat, he notices the baby monitor in her hands “We heard your conversation last night, it’s just family who heard no need to look so worried, Stiles has been through so much that bastard stole from for all he knew his pregnant girlfriend carrying his cub. That’s unforgivable we have to be gentle with her I had to use my alpha voice on your father and Peter so they didn’t track Mathew down and commit murder when Julie wondered out loud if Mathew ever hit her”.

“When I went with Boyd, Jackson and Issac to get her stuff he said if it wasn’t collected that day he would’ve bin the lot”.

“The stuff she bought for Emily he was willing to bin, I didn’t tell Stiles that”

“I checked him out, his father is Alpha of that town he doesn’t have a good reputation so we need to be careful how we deal with his son and heir. I’m going to make sure Stiles get her money back but we have to do it the legal way and not start a war. The Brown Pack is to be watched at all times should any of them come to Beacon Hills”.

“I spent nine months searching for her and now I have not only her but a daughter who will lead this pack after me. She’s been so emotionally or physically hurt quite badly she doesn’t even recognise we’re mates or the bond”.

“We need to help her heal as a pack, all your betas need to know what that bastard Micheal Brown and his father looks like. Micheal clearly thinks Emily is his child still”

“I’ll talk to Stiles and get her permission to tell them”

“We have friends in law enforcement that can do a background check on Micheal. In the mean time as a lawyer Peter can start putting things in place at his firm for when the Browns come calling”

“A restraining order is number one on the list”, says Derek “He has no interest in “his” child so that shouldn’t be a problem it’s not like he mentioned anything about paying child support to Stiles anyway”

They hear Emily crying “I’ll see to her”, says Talia getting up “Eat your breakfast”. She gets out the breastmilk Stiles had pump when she got up couple hours before and put it to warm up. She reaches Emily’s room “Morning beautiful lets change you and clean you up so your mommy can get some much needed sleep”. She changes and bathe Emily and take her downstairs where she sees Derek testing the breastmilk on the back of his hand to may sure it was the right temperature. 

Talia takes the bottle and feeds Emily when she’s finishes the bottle she burps her and scent marks her. “I’ve put an extra crib in the living room so it’s easier to check on her to give Stiles a break. It’s easy to reposition the crib into different rooms when we are downstairs”  
She’s so beautiful Derek, with your sister in New York with Milo it’s good to have a baby to fuss about”.

They both smile watching Emily, two hours later Stiles finds them in the living room with Emily asleep in the crib and Derek busy with paperwork and Talia on her laptop.

“Hi”

“Hello, there is food in the oven waiting for you just help yourself, I’ll come with you, you still don’t know where things are”, says Derek 

They walk into the kitchen where Stiles open the oven to find bacon, sausage, mushrooms, grill tomato, biscuits and beans.Derek puts a frying pan on the stove “How do you like your eggs?”

“Well cook can’t take any chances with me breastfeeding”

“Of course how many eggs?”

“Two fried eggs should be fine thanks”. Derek cracks two eggs in the pan add salt, pepper and paprika to it. When they were ready Stile added a bit of everything to her plate “Its so nice to be at home and being able to eat without having to ration for the next day. I know the last four days I had in the hospital food was freely available to me but it’s still nice”. Derek stills claws coming out.

“Did he starve you?” He asked

“No but the food disappeared quickly when I food shopped leaving only basics”

“I would have thought he would be proud to have a cub being born and would have taken great care of you it’s in our biology as Alphas not to mention his pact has money”

“He was very generous when we started dating but he changed, the big job he had working in IT was a lie he was working as a server in a restaurant. I saw him at work and his behaviour with me changed he started screaming and yelling at me”

“Did he ever hit you?”

“Yes not often, the first time when I found out the truth about his job, he said it was my fault for causing him to do it I as I humiliated him”

“You’re safe here Stiles no one will ever raise their hands to you I promise you or to Emily”

“Thank you”

“You shouldn’t be thanking me that you won’t be hurt along with our less than week old daughter. When else did he next hit you?”.

“When my dad died, when I came back from selling the house he wanted all the money I said no, the last time was when I was nine months pregnant and I asked him to do some food shopping he ask me with what money, he had money it was his pay day. He pushed me and I fell I ended up in the hospital with pains in my stomach. The doctor looked at my bruises and ask me if I needed help to leave my abusive relationship. I lied about how I got injured I didn’t want to have my baby in an home for abused omegas. He wrote it up as cause by domestic violence he told me so”

“Why didn’t you leave?”

“ I had no family, no friends to go to or even talk to about what was happening, my college friends were so much older with lives of their own. I didn’t want to have my child not have a father when mine had just died, it felt cruel and wrong”.

“It wasn’t Stiles what he did to you was cruel and wrong, if you wanted to move out of this house I wouldn’t stop you and I’ll still be a father to Emily every day. You have choices here you make your own decisions, no one will make them for you. If you eat a meal here and want to go back for more even four or five times you can no one will yell or get mad at you for it. We just want you happy and healthy in couple months you’ll be a doctor respected”.

“I’ll get you a credit card and charge card, use it to buy what you want and things for Emily when you start work don’t worry about paying the bill for it. You’ll be contributing to the pack funds with some of your wages anyway”.

“Mathew was a monster who disguised himself as a charming man to get you to fall for him and showed his true colours not long after. Take your power back don’t let his actions towards you become the thing you focus on. I see now why you kept your magic from him there’s no telling the violence he would have done to you to keep you submissive”.

“I want to get some counselling”

“Our emissary’s sister is a counsellor I can get her to come by the house and speak to you”

“I would like that very much”, she finishes eating and have seconds Derek smiles at seeing her do that.

“I can do you some more eggs”

“Another two please” Talia comes in the kitchen and hugs Stiles she had tears in her eyes. “You’re always safe here. I’m so sorry you went through that alone you have family now. This town will tear apart anyone who wants to hurt you”. Talia starts crying in earnest and puts a hand on Stiles free hand she feels a pack band form for Stiles. Talia smiles Stiles gave her, her trust enough to form a bond with her.

“When you recover from the birth we are going shopping so you can buy what you want for Emily, we need to burn a whole in that credit card after all”. Stiles smiles at Derek and Talia.

“Telling someone the truth of what happened to me made me realise something I want to press charges against Mathew”.

“David is the sheriff of this town he will gladly taken the statement from you, good for you for saying I’ll not excuse the behaviour it wasn’t right and I must act accordingly. You took back your power and it protects also Emily in case he wants visitation rights in the future”.

“I’m named as the father on the birth certificate but you never know what he will do and it will strengthen the need for the restraining ordering of protection even more with the courts”.

Stiles finishes her second helping “I was thinking of warding the house and the key parts in town as a spark my powers is more powerful than a normal magic user or a Druid. No one will be able to disarm my wards”.

“That’s a wonderful idea Stiles but rest up enjoy your time with Emily and the joys of being a new mother first”, says Derek

“I’ll but when she’s sleeping nothing is stopping me from beefing up security measures around here”

A knock could be heard in the kitchen they all look around them but see no one “Can I come in?”

Ask a voice. Stiles don’t know why she said what she did but she knew it was okay “Ok”

Two figures appear in the kitchen a man and women with crowns on their heads dress very regally with wings on their backs “Grandfather, grandmother you died when I was eight”

“We didn’t after your mother pass your father wanted us to remove your memories of your time with us until you returned to Beacon Hills of your own free will”

Derek, Alpha Hale this is queen Titania and king Edward ruler of the winter kingdom”.

Derek and Talia bow to their guest “You’re welcome in my home your majesties”

“Thank you Alpha Hale”, says Stiles grandparents together bowing in respect to Talia.

Emily starts fussing Stiles walk to the living room and pick her up “You go ahead and feed the little one”, says her grandmother who was now in the living room with everyone else. “Don’t forget to bring her back when she’s feed”.

Stiles go in another room and breastfeeds Emily when she goes back in the living room she goes to place Emily in her grandfather”s arms. Derek and Talia looked alarm but her grandparents change from looking like Fae to normal size humans.

Andrew looks down at Emily “Two heirs to the kingdom Titania we’ve been truly blessed he kisses Emily on the forehead and her body glows white and yellow then returns to normal. He passes her to his wife who kisses her, she kiss Emily’s forehead and holds her up and tiny wings appear and quickly disappears.

“What just Happened?”, ask Derek

“Grandfather sealed her as an heir to the kingdom, grandmother made sure her fairy half was functioning as it should a checkup if you will. She also gave her a blessing”

“How do you know that?” ask Derek 

“When my grandparents appeared the spell they put on me broke and I remembered everything I’m royal Fae so is Emily”.

“I’ll explain later, but Emily and I need to go to the Fae realm I feel like a part of me is missing. I need to be replenished with Fae magic and Emily needs to be presented to the kingdom and feel the swirl of Fae magic in her blood for the first time binding her to her people”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love your feedback on this I’m trying to be respectful of what she’s gone through and I wanted to show how it damaged her with the things she says to Derek and his response to her words so she knows not only is she safe with him but she’s in control of the situation. The rest of this chapter and next is what if you go through all that and find out you’re someone extraordinary how do you deal with all that.


	4. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles return with her grandparents to the Fae Kingdom and finds out the truth about her and Derek.

“How long will it take to do all that?”

“A week should do it Derek, for the longest time I thought something was wrong with me but it wasn’t I just knew I didn’t feel whole. I will ward the house before I go expelling a lot of magic. I chose to be fully Fae as is my birthright”.

Stiles wards the house and woods near the Hale house she comes back in the house and looks at Derek and Talia “Please trust me it needs to be done, my mother didn’t embrace her fae heritage and walk the path of a human with barely any magic instead of fighting and showing who she really was to keep my father and be a housewife for him, it got her killed and he blamed himself for her death every day. I need to break the cycle please trust me I’ll bring our daughter back, maybe we could have a barbecue when I get back”

“That’s a great idea”, says Talia

Stiles, Emily and her grandparents disappear.

“I was not expecting that”, says Derek “She’s not even been here twenty four hours”

“Stiles thought she had no family now she has grandparents”

“Royal fae, she’s royalty”.

“She’s your mate, the same woman you searched to find for so long”

“Do we tell the others who she is?”

“We tell core family only for now, Stiles decides who else knows”.

“We are protected by the fae now”

“Yes Derek but from what I read in the history books only Stiles will be able to call them to her and Emily when she’s older. They’re bonded by blood”.

They start to clean up “Stiles didn’t take clothes or diapers for Emily”.

“They probably already have them there”.

Later that night they got the family together and swore them to secrecy before revealing who Stiles really was”,

Peter looked pleased “If the stories about her grandmother are true Mathew will died a lingering death they may even call the hunt for him”

“What’s the hunt?”, ask Cora 

“Is like how a hunter would hunt deer in the woods except the prey could be human, imps, werewolves anything and they’re vicious when it comes to the kill. Shakespeare used Stiles grandmother as a muse for one of his plays. I hear he wrote her nicer than what she really is”.

Stiles landed in the Fae realm with Emily and her grandparents she felt the magic washing over her and Emily. They came through on the steps of the castle it was made of gold and strings of magic in gold and silver were all around in the air. She walked up the steps and into the great hall. 

“Your highness lovely to see you again”, says a servant to her

“Your majesties”, he says as he bows to her grandparents

A woman comes up to them dress in a uniform.

Stiles “This is your nanny Ella one of my gifts to you”

“Thank you grandmother and grandfather she gives Ella, Emily and walk behind the king and queen they arrive in the great hall to a pack room. Her grandparents walk to their respective thrones and sit down Stiles takes the empty one next to them.

“Citizens we are today not only bless with the return of our heir but also her own heir. Edward takes Emily from the nanny and hold her up in front of the room. “I give you Emily Hale and her mother Lily also know as Stiles in the mortal realm”.

There was a loud cheer and a spokesman got up and began to speak for all their subjects and recite a binding vow to protect the royal family with his life as he starts to recites the vow everyone else follows suit.

When the formalities were over there was a feast of roast deer, roast chicken, and foods that only a fae could eat. Stiles took a bite of what look and tasted like peaches but had magic all around it she moans. She forgot how good fae food was, she looked and saw burgers and curly fries on a plate. She know only fresh meat killed by the fae could be eaten in this realm she took a bite of the burger it was the best bite of her favourite food she ever had.

“Grandmother I’m going to feed Emily and tuck her in and I’ll be right back”

“I’ll come with you my dear, it’s been some time since I took care of a child, and since I’ll be seeing a lot of my great-granddaughter, I would like to know your routine with her”.

The go to Stiles apartment in the castle and walk by her opulence bedroom to Emily’s nursery, next door the nanny had made little animals made out of gold to go round the crib like a mobile. She thanks the nanny tells her to get something to eat downstairs and picks up Emily and breastfeeds her.

“How old is she?”

“Five days today”

“Your mate seems like a good man, I’m glad my great-granddaughter has a good man for a father”

Stiles looks shock

“Why are you surprised my child, you should know that unless you have been so beaten down and wary that it causes you to not see the signs”

Stiles Stiffen “What is it my child”

Stiles tell her grandmother everything about Mathew and how she met Derek both times. She tells her about graduating early from school and how her father and her were like strangers as she went off to college. His work as sheriff of the town they moved to after her mother died, how he died when the store he was in was robbed and how her father tackled the gunman and was shot in the process. She tells Tatiana how they made peace before he died and he apologised for not being a better father to her. She tells her of her loneliness through the years and how she liked the Hales and didn’t feel lonely anymore. How glad she is to have a blood connections to her mother alive.

Her grandmother listens “I could’ve and should’ve have done more but I didn’t know he died and the spell was to keep me away till you came back to town. I’m sorry I should have insisted a caveat of it breaking when he died.. I’m truly sorry you had to deal with all that. You’re doing the right thing having counselling why not go on couple hunts while you’re here”.

The week with her grandparents went well she was now only fae. She appeared in the Hales living room to find herself surround by her new family she was glowing. She tempered the brightness and lay a sleeping Emily in her fathers arm. Derek greets her with “Hello” and gladly takes Emily pressing his nose to her neck getting a whiff of her “I can smell magic coming from her now”.

Everyone hugs Stiles when it was Dereks turn Stiles blushed and watch Talia take Emily from Derek she hugs him. “Can we talk”, she said.

Derek follows her into her room “I know you’re my mate my mind is clearer now, my magic was muted before because of the stress Mathew put me under. I would like you to give me a mating bite so everyone knows we’re mated, we can and will take our time with the claiming bite”

“I have no problem doing that” he pushes her hair away from the tilted neck she shows him and bites down enough for her to be mated but not claimed. As he moves back from her he feels as if his skin is being pricked he pushes back his T-shirt on his neck and goes to the mirror, the outline of a small lily flower is there

“When you have claimed me the tattoo will show a lily in full, this only happens because you’re supernatural. Anyone seeing it will know you are mated to fae royalty. My family’s crest will appear as well”.

“So what did you do while you were there?”

“I trained with my grandparents in using Fae magic, went on couple hunts, had meetings with the court, had audiences with the people, had lessons for when it was my turn to rule. My grandparents gave us a nanny for Emily she’s really nice her name is Ella”

“You did a lot in a week”

“Actually time works differently there I was really gone five years”

“You or Emily don’t look five years older”

“That’s because nana messed with time so I could learn everything I needed to for now, what they would have taught me if my father wasn’t so stubborn back then and listen to them about the importance of me learning stuff about my heritage”.

He hugs her again “I’m glad you’re both back I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about us being mates I didn’t want you to feel pressured into starting something with me you weren’t ready for”

“I get it, I understand you were protecting me, and to be clear, I’m still not ready for the physical aspect of being claimed”.

“Come on let’s go down mum made tons of burgers she knows they’re your favourite and Cora even chopped up potatoes for thick cuts fries. Her homemade fries are amazing”.

They walk back in the living room to see Emily sleeping in David’s lap, Stiles goes to take her and David shakes his head. “I’ve missed her”.

“Fair enough I was thinking of making some brownies and cherry and apple pies to go with the barbecue. 

“Good idea but we don’t have any cherries and it’s not cherry season”, 

“No problem I’ll shortcut it” she disappears and reappears with a basket of fresh cherries. “Where did those come from?”, ask Peter. Stiles winks at him and says nothing but walks in the kitchen and get to work she’s joined by the other women.

Derek fires up the barbecue and starts grilling, Peter was in the kitchen making sure the desserts didn’t burn while they cook, whipping up a little something of his own as a surprise. Stiles was lying down on a sun lounger sipping an ice tea looking at the pool wanting to go in. Since she went to the other realm and time passes she no longer had to wear those pads women did after childbirth down below and she hadn’t swim in years. 

“Have I got a swimsuit in my room?”

Julie, Peters wife answered “Yes I got you several let me show you where they’re”. Stiles it turned out had six suits to choose from, she chose a modest one piece in black with a red sarong. She checked in on David to see he was putting Emily in her crib while Julie was watching.

Stiles jumped in the pool the water felt amazing on her skin soon it was time for food, she fixes a plate for Julie and gives it to her. It turns out Peter was making macaroni and cheese with bits of bacon in it. It was her favourite food before her mum died, she didn’t know how Peter found the information out but she hugs him and says “Thank you” before sitting down and eating her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles will bring back a gift for Derek we will find out later what that is.


	5. He’s Going To Tell Mathew

One month after moving in with the Hales, Stiles met Derek’s betas. After returning from her grandparents she went, and filed a restraining order and police report the next day on her ex boyfriend. She introduced the Hales to Ella, saw Dr Deaton and discussed the things expected of her in her role working alongside him and finished her emissary training. Dr. Deaton asked her if she would want to take over being emissary for the Hales. She discussed it with Derek and Talia and decided she would be Dereks emissary when the time came.

The first beta of Derek’s she met was Erica Reyes a blonde hair woman who was a college graduate in accounting, who was working doing the books for the new Restaurant the Hales just opened as well as running it. Her fiancée Boyd Vernon a black man who was going to start teaching elementary school that fall. After them was Lydia Martin a red headed banshee chemistry teacher at the local high school, Issac Lahey a tall man with blonde curls who was working with Derek at his firm and Jackson Whittemore a dark-haired man, Lydia’s husband who worked in social services family division.

Stiles suspected they all had a story to tell but it was up to them to tell her, not for her to ask Derek and get it that way. She had seen her counsellor three times now it felt good talking about her past, it was her past. Five years had pass after all for her in the other realm, she didn’t tell that to Ms Morrell though.

She and Derek were currently shopping for clothes for Emily who seems to be growing out of her things quite quickly, Derek was rocking the Pram back and forth gently to soothe Emily. “What do you think the baby elephant or baby wolf?”

“Get them both they finish shopping for Emily and Stiles head into Victoria secret to buy some new bras now that she wasn’t so top heavy as before, she got fitted and chose some underwear sets then they headed to a child friendly restaurant. She digs into her chicken salad and steals a bite of Dereks BLT before ordering one for herself and giving half to Derek.

She loved how domestics the day was “You own the restaurant Lydia is working at right?”

“Yes”

“I like spending the day together like this, like a family it’s nice”

“It really is, I’m going to order us a piece of cherry pie to share”.

Derek leaves and she spots one of Mathews friends coming into the restaurant Derek returns to the table and sees her facial expression what’s the matter? “One of Mathews friend just came in”

“They can’t hurt you or touch you, you’re safe” Leo comes over to her table “You bitch how dare you get a restraining order on my friend, he was nothing but kind to you”.

“Leo look at me”, says Stiles he does “Your highness forgive me”. He turns and walks out the door dragging his confused companion with him.

“What did you do?”

“I allowed him to see who I really am, I took the mask off so to speak”

The food comes to the table “Can you bring us another pie” please she asks the server.

“Doing so much magic made me hungry”

“All I saw was you standing up”

“I’ll explain on the ride home”

They were in the car “I stopped time for a moment and showed him myself as a Fae so he would recognise he was in the presents of royal Fae. My kind don’t follow the human rules, the human realm has no jurisdiction over me if I choose to kill him, I would get away with it. The weasel after a while will tell Mathew he saw me with the baby. I get to do what I want to him, nana and grandpa were going to kill him, but I said it was for me to do. He hit me more than three times, I didn’t lie to you I just couldn’t bring myself to say I was his punching bag”

“I know it was more than three times Stiles, your heartbeat didn’t say you lied just that perhaps it wasn’t the whole truth. I’ve a counselling certificate and do volunteering at our local Omega Abuse Centre. You learn to listen to what people don’t say”.

“You’ve killed on the hunt?”

“Many times, in five years, I have to show my people I’ll be a strong queen some day and it did wonders for my stress levels besides they were all bad guys”.

“Don’t forget I’ll be finishing up my placement starting Monday and Ella will be looking after Emily while everyone is working. When we get home, I’m going to cook dinner for everyone and do some baking”.

“Stiles is in the kitchen making biscuits when Derek comes in “I’m not upset about you killing there is a reason people don’t tangle with the Fae. Your ex will cause trouble, but we don’t want to cause a war remember that”.

That evening everyone complimented the food there was a phone call in the middle of dinner to say someone had thrown a movital cocktail at the Hales restaurant but because of Stiles wards. No harm was done, and everyone was safe. Derek and his father left to go see the damage. 

When they came back, they reported everything was fine just some shake up customers. “They had CCTV, but it wasn’t working for some reason. “It’s seems like an inside job someone must off known to switch off the cameras at that exact moment”, says Derek 

“Are there out of Towner’s who were employed there?”, ask Stiles

“It could have been someone from this town just as much as an outsider”, says Talia

“It can’t be Leo; he wasn’t in the restaurant when we were talking about you owning it Derek”

“And there were people in there who had relatives who worked for us, they wouldn’t do something to make the place close down either”.

“We wait for the person or persons to make their next move while making inquiries, my deputies are taking statements as we speak”, says David 

“So, Stiles it must be nice to be able to finish up your placement with Alan”, says David

“It really is, not to mention the commute is a hundred time better for me I can’t wait till my course is over. So, I can spend several months with Emily before starting work as a paid employee of Deaton in the fall”.

Stiles and Derek are taking a walk after dinner “Mathew is going to come for Emily” 

“He can come all he wants a blood test will prove you’re her father not him, right now showing whoever try to light the restaurant on fire it’s open for business and spending as much time with our daughter are the priorities.

“Stiles you and Emily are my family I will protect you both with my life”.

“We should get married so I carry the last name Hale as well”.

“You’re still scared of him but we’ve only known each other for couple weeks Stiles, I would be using your fear of him to get what I hope to get in the long run”.

“You’re not taking advantage of me, yes I was in a shitty situation with that moron and yes I was scare if I left him there was no one to turn to and he knew that, so he knew he could speak to me anyway he wanted to and lay his hands on me. In the end I didn’t have the courage to get myself and my baby out of there he had to throw me out”. She looks him straight in the eyes. “I’m finding that courage now to do what’s best for me and my daughter, that is marrying you. We’ll keep getting to know each other like we’re now and sex is still off the table. But I want to do this I want our little family”

“We’ll get married then, but I have one request when visiting packs come to the house we need to sleep in the same room, or it will look odd to them”. 

“I’ll do you one better I’ll share your bedroom from the date we get married and Ella can have my old room, but we still go slowly and get to know each other”.

“Ok” six weeks later Stiles and Derek were married they were back from their honeymoon in Bali. They had a wonderful two weeks, Stiles enjoyed Just having a good time again it was so long since she let her hair down and it was her first time on a plane. Derek just enjoyed having his mate by his side now legally his wife and he could see she was unburdened and happy. 

They were showing pictures from their honeymoon to his family in the living room on a big screen tv. A picture came up of Stiles in a red bikini with Derek laying his head on her lap they both had a look of contentment on their faces. Stiles turns to Derek who was sitting beside her on the sofa and kissed him, Derek stilled it was the first time since the wedding day she had kissed him and the second time ever. He kisses her back and smiles at her while they continued the slide show. They held hands, hugged and even snuggled in bed together but this was the first time apart from the you may kiss the bride moment at the wedding Stiles showed any indication of wanting more from him. He would never demand she fulfilled her wifely duties in the bedroom. It would take her sometime to truly trust a man again and she had been hurt enough for one lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Stiles and her grandparents gives Derek a special gift for his kindness towards her as a thank you.


	6. It’s My Gift To You Derek

Two weeks after coming back from honeymoon the restaurant was targeted again, this time Stiles and Ella were in there having dinner. 

“Are you guys ok?” Ask Erica coming over

 

“A little shaken up but fine”, replies Stiles

“It was another cocktail used, if the first one didn’t work why did they think attacking the restaurant a second time will make it work?”

“They’re stupid”, says Stiles 

Issac comes in the front door “They got the guy one of them anyway the others drove away in a waiting car”

“You should take Emily home this place is going to be full of cops soon”

“I’m going to take her for a walk and do some shopping”

Erica smiles at her “Thats a great idea I’ll come with you” she goes over to Julie “I’m spending the rest of the day with Stiles we’re going shopping then going home after”.

Stiles and Erica existed the restaurant to see a pale man with red hair face down on the pavement being held down by four guys.

“You okay Stiles you seem a little pale?”

“I’m good, it’s because I didn’t get a chance to eat my dinner, let’s get Chinese food before we do some shopping”.

Erica takes Emily out her buggy while Stiles folded it up, they reach Stiles new Range Rover and Emily was strap into her car seat and her pushchair place in the boot of the car.

Stiles is driving “Food court at the mall ok?”

“Thanks fine”, replies Erica 

“I’m wondering if I’m the target I was there both times”, sighs Stiles

“It could be they think taking Emily out or you would hurt Derek think about it, he would go feral”

“You make a good point Erica”

“It’s good that you’ve not gone home and is doing things where people can see you, you’re showing this pack, this town you’re not running scared. A future alphas mate needs to be seen as strong and deserving of her position. I’m not trying to offend you”

“My days of being scare is over and you didn’t offend me I’m no weak shrinking violet and the quicker this town realises that the better”.

“I had epilepsy was bullied and teased a lot growing up after a particular bad fit my parents ask Derek to give me the bite. He did and it cured me of my epilepsy I’ve never look back. I still have days I remember some of the worse teasing and bullying, I don’t think it will ever go away but it doesn’t consume my thoughts like it did once upon a time”.

“Having something like that must have been hard on you, kids can be cruel”

“They really can be, Talia is a great Alpha she has put in place anti bullying measures at the school, both she and Derek as she realised the school wasn’t doing its job”.

“The Hales are a great punch of people”, says Stiles

“The best”, agreed Erica 

The phone rang Stiles answered it on speaker “Hi Stiles are you both okay I heard what happened?”

Emily and I are fine, I’m in the car with Erica as well Derek

“Hello Erica”, says Derek “You guys have a great shopping trip”

“Don’t worry we will”, says Erica 

“Stiles”

“Yes Derek?”

“Have a good time, can you bring home some Chinese from that place in the food court I like, see you later”.

“No problem”

Derek hangs up “I want to get him some clothes while we’re at the mall”

“Buying clothes for hubby that’s sweet”

Stiles smiles they got to the mall and Immediately head for the food court Stiles order shrimp fried rice and egg rolls for herself and spicy beef with fried rice for Erica. 

“I want to go in Victoria Secrets while we’re here as well, get a little something for Boyd to enjoy taking off of me. Nothing beats a front opening bra for sexy time he just love my boobs”.

Stiles blushes “Sorry I’m making you feeling uncomfortable”

“No you really aren’t it just that I never had someone speak so openly about sex to me before. It’s nice to have girly chats like this. Although I won’t discuss Derek’s and mine sex life to you in details.”

They eat and head to Victoria Secrets afterwards even though Stiles knew she wasn’t ready for sex and it would be sometime before she was she did buy some sexy lingerie and practical underwear. Derek’s beta didn’t know about her and his lack of sex life and it was going to stay that way. They would hear about this trip from Erica and assumed Stiles and he had an active sex life. People still had sex and not been fully claimed.

Stiles got home to see Talia and Derek waiting by the front door Talia open the door to the Range Rover and take Emily out her car seat. Derek gets the bags from the boot of the car he sees the Victoria Secrets bags and smiled to himself glad to see Stiles treating herself for once.

“Where’s Erica?” he ask

“I dropped her by her car, she went home, they get in the house and Stiles collapses on the sofa.”I’m beat. She points to some bags babe “Der can you please take these upstairs for me and leave the rest”.

Derek takes the bags upstairs he comes back downstairs to see his mum with a shopping bag in front of her holding up a long green dress “Its beautiful Stiles thank you”, says Talia.

“You’re welcome” says Stiles

“Julie you’re next”, says Stiles

Julie opens her bag to see a lovely silk scarf and some clothes for the kids and a book she knows Peter has been wanting to buy for a while and hadn’t got a round to it.

Derek sees his dad with some sweaters on his lap smiling to himself.

“This is for you babe there is some more stuff in some of my bags upstairs as well for you”, says Stiles. Motioning for him to sit near her he does and opens a bag to see lots of shirts, trousers, jeans and t-Shirts. He sees a Star Wars T-shirt and a retro back to 5he future printed one.

“They’re lovely thank you hon”.

“What happened after we left the restaurant?”, ask Stiles

“The police came and took statements the guys name is Tim Jenkins he’s from Ohio”, says Talia

“He’s a long way from home”, says Stiles “Did he try to touch the place both times?”

“He won’t talk, we got his ID from his driving license, as only you seem to be the constant when it happens I’m assuming it’s about you”, says Derek 

“Me and Emily is the constant, thank god she’s Fae, her magic will automatically protect her”

“She’s just only a few months, how is that possible?”, ask Talia 

“Fae magic just does it’s in our DNA, it weaves itself in us whilst we’re very young and protection is one of the advantages”.

“Tim is seriously scared of someone”, says David coming in from the kitchen “He rather go to jail than talk”

“Did the background check tell us anything useful?”, ask Stiles

“He’s a chemistry teacher”, says David 

Where you able to get a license plate reading from the get away car?”

“Unfortunately Stiles it was stolen”

“I want to see him”

“Why Stiles, why would you want to see him?”

“I remember Mathew showing me a picture of some relatives one of them was a red headed teacher living out of state”

“You think this is Mathew?, ask Derek 

“Yes, I also think his father is involved”, replies Stiles

“Why do you think seeing him will achieved, he doesn’t know you enough to let anything slip”, says David.

“I’m sure I can get him to talk, trust me on this okay”, pleads Stiles to the room

“O”, says Talia “Tomorrow we’ll figure out a reason for you to have to see him”

“Thank you”, says Stiles she looks at Derek “Can I see you outside for a minute?”

Frowning Derek says “Ok”

“Excuse”, says Stiles as they leave “On second thoughts can you watch Emily for about two hours for us please?”

“Sure”, says Talia 

When they reach outside Stiles hold Derek’s hand and they disappear. “Where am I?”, ask Derek 

“In the Fae realm”

“That’s impossible I’m not fae”, says Derek 

“No you’re not, replies Stiles “You have your own brand of magic which allows you to transform into a wolf and when I bit you for our mating and you bit me. I made sure when you tasted my blood my magic pour in to you only a tiny amount mind but it’s there and before we see that guy in jail tomorrow I want it to be build up”

“You’ve bought me here to pour more Fae magic into me?”

“Yes, when it’s Emily’s turn to lead the Hale Pack I’m going to be queen here and you will be king. My grandparents are centuries years old as I will be one day and now so will you. I can’t live in the human world not ageing as I should, you’ve seen my grandparents they look in there thirties”.

“This is my gift to you for your kindness towards me, my grandparents okay it, are you mad at me?”

“I wished we had discussed it, I can’t say I’m not mad about it but it makes sense, in the future we discuss things together and then make decisions okay”

“Okay”

“Do you not want to rule by my side?”

“I do, it’s just being here made that very real that’s all Stiles”.

Stiles takes Derek’s hand “Let’s go meet my grandparents”, they walk into the throne room to see Edward and Tabitha addressing a large group of people. The people turn in the room and bow to Stiles and Derek “Lily my child lovely to see you and Derek your first time here come sit”, she indicates a seat by her and one by her husband.

Stiles sit by her grandfather and Derek sits by her grandmother. 

“ I’ll like to present your future king Consort Derek Hale of the Hale Pack the transformation to half Fae is in progress and will be completed fully in a few months”, says Stiles. He is a kind, decent fair man who has the approval of my grandparents. Please give him the same respect you give me as future monarch”. She indicates for Derek to stand and the people cheer.

After Derek sits back down Edward and Tabitha continued with their meeting of the court while Stiles and Derek take it all in.

After a while Stiles indicates it’s time for her and her husband to leave they hug her grandparents and leave the throne room. “Lets go home”, says Stiles.

“They appear outside the Hale house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter an old foe returns


	7. When You’re Ready, I Don’t Mind Waiting

“Thank was interesting”, says Derek “What now?”

“We carry on as normal”, replies Stiles. “We need to have a conversation in a soundproof room, for now let’s go in and check on Emily.

They walk in the house to find everyone milling around “Good you’re back we’ve have some news since you’ve been gone”, says Talia. A letter has come from Mathew wanting to see his daughter.

“If he was a decent wolf he would be able to smell she isn’t his, the fact that he couldn’t speaks volumes about him and his skills as a wolf and to think he will be the one to lead the Brown pack”, says Derek shaking his head in disgust..

“He’s indeed an idiot ”, Derek looks at her she smiles at him “Yes Derek I’m talking to you telepathically”.

“He has no rights, He’s not the father”, says Derek aloud.

“It could be word as gotten around I’m a spark and he’s hoping that I will be happy to have him back and he has the prestige of being with me”, says Stiles.

“Good luck to him once a spark chooses a pack that’s it and you have chosen ours”, says David “And willingly I might add”.

“Well there is no need for me to see Tim, attempting to destroy the restaurant was clearly a tactic, I’m sure they were hoping that the pack would be devastated, people would have been killed and we became easy pickings”, says Stiles.

“Either way they won’t win”, says Derek “You’re my wife now and I’ll destroy anyone who mean to cause you harm”.

“We’ll destroy them all”, says Stiles smiling, everyone flinched at the coldness of her words and the smile on her face, except Derek.

“Agreed”, says Derek “Is dinner ready yet?”

“Your Chinese is in the fridge dear, it just needs warming up and The lasagna should be ready in about fifteen minutes”.

“Great I’ll just have some egg rolls and take the rest to work with me tomorrow, I love when you guys make Italian food”.

“How’s Emily been?”, ask Stiles

“Good as gold she’s been sleeping since you left, Can I get you anything to drink?” Ask Julie

“Ice tea please, what about you babe?”

“Beer thanks”

“Did you guys go anywhere nice?” Ask Peter

Derek wanted to say that he went to the Fae realm but found that he couldn’t. 

“We had things to discuss about me being Fae and what it meant for our future as a family”.

“Well I hope you both sorted most of it out”, says Peter.

“We did”, says Derek 

Later Derek is in their bedroom “Why was I not able to say I was in the Fae realm before?”

“Fae magic, I can say I’m a Fae but can’t tell the makeup of the realm to someone that’s not Fae in detailed. It helps to keep it safe from outsiders and Peter and everyone else would want details. You also can’t lie now, you can tell half truths, and avoid answering questions and twist things so you don’t lie but that’s it. The Fae are tricksters and it’s been balance out with the need to tell the truth Mother Nature’s joke on us”.

“I didn’t know about the truth telling thing”

“Not something you want to advertise, people can and will use it against you”, says a smiling Stiles. “I find asking a question immediately after one has been asked to be a great way to avoid answering ones I don’t want to.

“So will I be able to ever tell my family I’m become part Fae?”

“You will when the time is right, for now you can’t”

“Can you tell them about it?, I can but only the blood Hales and they have to blood swear to not repeat it”

“Blood magic like that can’t be broken ever Stiles”

“I know, do you still want me to tell them?”

“I’ll think about” “I’m glad we share a bed now if the Brown pack attack or come by unannounced tomorrow I want them to get a whiff of Ode De Derek from me?”

“I’m never gonna be bored with you around am I?”

“No Derek, you’re really not”

The next day Derek goes to work while Stiles catchup on some paperwork, one of Derek’s betas Vernon Boyd is with her as she strengthens the wards around the house and the preserve. “How long have you been with Derek?”

“Since high school I didn’t really have family, loneliness is something I wouldn’t wish on even my worst enemies. I choose to have the bite to belong somewhere and I’ve never regretted it. I found family, friends and when I went home at night people called to see how I was or just to talk to me. It was just me and my gran then, she’s passes on now”.

“I’m sorry to hear that, you have a great wife there”, Boyd laughs. “She’s a firecracker that one but she’s good for me you know”.

They finish the wards and take the buggy back inside the house, “There are sandwiches inside the kitchen for you guys”, shouts Talia.

“Thanks Tal”

“No problem Stiles”

“What’s it like being a spark Stiles?”

“Ok I guess, I don’t know anything else, being able to do magic is pretty badass”.

“It does seem pretty cool”, he looks at his watch “Sorry, I’ve got to go there is someone due at the house soon”.

“Thanks for your help today, it was quite time consuming doing those wards”

“No problem, bye guys”.

Boyd leaves and Stiles go back to finishing up her paper work “Not long now and graduation”.

Couple weeks later Stiles found herself graduating from Vet School she was now Dr Hale, her grandparents and the Hales were there to witness it. A big party was thrown for her in the backyard of the house and she realised she still got a kick out of calling it her home still.

She and Derek still shared a bed but hadn’t had sex yet, a part of her knew she was waiting for the other shoe to drop but she had to remind herself that Derek wasn’t going to walk out and leave her, he would never hurt her or try to take her child away from her. She had her own money her grandparents were the equivalent of billionaires many times over they had amass a large amount of money in the centuries they have been alive she was independently wealthy.

As they were eating in the backyard she sat on Derek’s lap and fed him half of her burger, Lydia takes a picture, she kisses him and hears click. “That picture is going on the bedside table”.

When the party is over she takes Derek’s hand “I’ve a surprise for you”

“Oh really what kind of surprise?

She laughs “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now would it. Ella has taken Emily for the night and we’re going to enjoy ourselves tonight interruption free”.

Derek eyes go wide at her, realising her meaning, “When you’re ready I don’t mind waiting”.

“I know but I realise I was worried if I took the next step with you, you would hurt me like he did but you’re not him and would never hurt me. I get to experience sex while being in a loving relationship that’s a big positive change for me. Do you mind if we go to the other realm to do it?, we don’t have to it just that your transformation into Fae would be completed then and the magic swirling all around in the air would do you good. We can do our claiming here but still have to go there and have sex to finish your transformation”.

“Why is sex important in my changing?”

“It’s both of us willing to freely give a part of ourselves to each other, it’s about accepting each other as partners. It’s linking ourself together for always, I’m giving you a small part of my magic. It’s only once before a part Fae has been made this way. My grandparents will never allow it again so the people need to see you when you become part of them”, says Stiles.

“Let’s go then”, says Derek smiling 

“I need to get some stuff first”, she goes to the closet and pulls out her small suitcase she already packed. They hold hands and disappears before appearing in Stiles apartment in the Palace. “I’m going to take a shower, care to join me?” Derek undresses and follows her into the bathroom.

After a leisurely shower she leaves him in the bathroom and puts on some lingerie she had bought when she and Erica when to Victoria Secrets. When Derek comes out the shower he smiles seeing Stiles dress up in lingerie. He kisses her and they make love throughout the night finally claiming each other. Derek’s tattoo of a lily completes itself on his neck and Stiles was the proud owner of a claiming bite and mating bite.

Derek felt magic coursing though his body, “I feel magic coursing through me, I didn’t expect to feel so high it’s a head rush”.

“It’s going to feel like that for a while, turns out when I told you my fears I freed myself and was able to give you a lot of magic”.

“I don’t mine, so does this mean I can do real magic now?”

“Yes, it’s a good idea to come here and learn it, when you transfer into a wolf you’ll be stronger and faster as well”.

The next morning they walk into the dining room and Derek ate food only meant for the Fae for the first time. “Nice to see the claiming has occurred”, says Edward. “Derek you will spent some time before you and Stiles leave to learn how to use and control your magic. You will not smell like magic when you leave here just pure wolf. It’s very important that word doesn’t get out about this”.

“Now Edward, I’ll allow him to tell the Alpha his mother only, she understands the burden of office and the need to be discreet”, says Tabitha. 

After breakfast Stiles and Emily watch as Derek is given lessons in using his magic, when it was over they return along with Ella to the Hale house. It was still night time, Derek was surprise at that seeing his face Stiles says “Time was manipulated so we could do what we needed to do there. I ask Grammy to do it. We’re back to the moment we left so we could get a good night sleep and no one will know we left”.

“Good idea I’m tired”. 

“It’s because you’re not used to using magic yet, your body will get used to it and you won’t get so tired after a while”.

“Like muscle memory?”

“Something like that”, replies Stiles. 

“What do you mean Mathew is at the restaurant demanding to speak to me”, it was the next morning and the place had just opened up.

“Stiles he’s telling everyone who will listen you stole his child from him “, says Julie

“I’m on my way, I’ll let Derek know”..

“Damn his father and a bunch of people just walk in”, the phone line goes dead


	8. It’s Dr Hale To You

“Talia, Mathew and his father is at the restaurant, the phone line went dead in the middle of my conversation with Julie”

“Let’s go, says Talia “Get the baby”.

They drive to the restaurant when they get there, they see police cars everywhere. “David what’s happening?”, ask Talia

“They’ve taken the people inside hostage”,

“That’s impossible my spell stops any violence from happening”, says a worried Stiles.

“Something is preventing the people from coming out I don’t see any punches being thrown but something is going on”. David looks beyond worried.

“Talia and I are going to go in, when they release the hostages, bring Emily to the door”, at his worried face she says “Don’t forget they can’t hurt her, they will assume I did something to bring that about trust me David.

“I trust you Stiles”

Stiles and Talia walk into the restaurant “Where is my daughter”, shouts Mathew.

“You have my word you let these people go and I’ll bring her in, She’s right outside look you can see her pram”. Mathew walks to the window and look out at the pram, he addresses the room “Everyone can leave but those with a surname Hale and Erica Boyd”.

“Who was helping you out here? Who was your inside person?”

“I knew you would figure that out Stiles it was Dale the line cook and Amanda on of your wait staff”

Everyone leaves with just Erica, Joshua, Stiles, Mathew, Talia and Derek who slipped in left in the restaurant.

“Why don’t you call your second to come back in the here”, says Stiles. This is a negotiation after all Talia’s second Peter Hale should be here any minute. I’m curious this place is protected from any harm coming to it how did you force the people to stay?”.

“Easy”, answered Joshua “We did our research we told them one of our pack members was going to kill a love one it was a lie of course, but we had names and whereabouts so people got scared. Fear is a great motivator to do as you’re told”.

“You mind if I make myself a drink I’m parched”, ask Stiles 

“Not at all, I’ll take a beer”, says Mathew 

“Make that two”, add Joshua 

“I’m making myself a drink, Talia what can I get you to drink?”

“Ice tea for me Dear”

“Stiles made drinks for herself, Derek, Julie, Erica, Talia and Peter but none for the other pack.

She sits down with her drink and starts drinking “Bitch I asked you to make me a drink”, snarled Joshua.

Stiles smiles at him very sweetly the Hales had come to recognise the meanings behind her smiles she was toying with Joshua and they knew it didn’t bode well for him.

“It’s Dr Hale to you”

“How is it you come into my territory and didn’t ask my permission”

“My grandchild is reason enough”

“As you already know she’s not your grandchild you have DNA proof to attest to that, says Stiles

“I’m aware you whored yourself out while you were with my son, with Mr Hale here, tell me son can you be ever sure it’s completely your child” Joshua smiles and smirks at Derek to see his reaction.

Peter comes through the door “It’s a good day for a battle, Julie sweetheart point to the ones who put their hand on you”. Julie points to Joshua he pushed me and was blasted backwards from the Do no harm spell Stiles put up”.

“Let’s cut to the chase”, says Stiles “I’m never coming with you nor is my child, I see why your son thinks it’s okay to hit women”. Erica flinched at that, “I was at a low point in my life when I met your son and he took advantage of that and raised his hands to me several times even stole from me”.

“Today will be the last day you both see my face and you will never see my child’s face you want to take this pack over am I right?”

Joshua nods “You and my grandchild come with us and we leave them alone”.

“It’s funny” says Derek “The baby’s scent is all over my mother and Stiles I can smell it and can smell a part of me in the scent. Neither of you have mentioned anything about that surely you would be able to smell your child’s scent Mathew” tease Derek. 

Mathew move to strike Derek who catches his hand “unlike the women you like to hit I will hit back”  
Mathew sits back down. “What couldn’t beat him into submission”, taunts Peter. Erica laughs and Joshua gives her a cold stare, Erica stares him down till he looks away. 

“Why do you need me?, Why now?, I’ve been away from you Mathew for months”.

“When Leo said he found you he mentioned something weird happened but he couldn’t remember what we assumed it was magic that caused him to forget, which meant you were magic and so was the baby. I was going to break you down and use the baby to get you to do what my father and I want. Our pack is running low on money and or reputation isn’t the best with a spark in it people would flock to be apart of it bringing money with them”.

“Derek as my husband and father of my child you get a vote yes or no”

“Yes”

“Erica”

“Yes”

“Peter, Julie”

“Yes, yes”

“What the hell is going on here a vote on what?” Screams Mathew 

“We’re all going to see my child now”, Stiles get up and goes through the front door everyone follows her outside.

David and the other cops were just behind the line of Stiles protection spell with the pram, Stiles go over to what she knew would be an empty pram and Mathew and his father follows her and all hell brakes loose.

Peter turns around and punches Joshua who staggers back, Erica and Julie start fighting their traitorous colleagues. Derek starts fighting Mathew and Stiles and Leo trade punches she sees her grandparents trading punches with werewolves from the Brown Pack.

Leo goes to put Derek in a headlock put he manages to get out of his reach and knees him in the groin he goes down in pain. “Derek don’t kill him I have plans for him”, Stiles tells him telepathically. 

She walks up to Mathew, who looks like he was struggling to see her properly, she freezes him. She hears a scream of ”NO” she turns and sees Joshua falls down dead, while Derek held Joshua up Peter rips his throat out.

The Brown wolves fall easily after that, those that didn’t flee were rounded up and arrested. “It seems a vacancy has risen for an Alpha of the Brown Pack the position is now Peter Hales as is the law, he has killed the Alpha and has taken his position”, says Talia.

She looks at Mathew, Dr Hale you have the right to get justice for his appalling treatment of you, he has admitted to myself and my former second of his intention to literally beat you down into submission and take your child which isn’t his, but yours and my son and use you as weapon to gain power. He also admitted things you and I have discussed in private. Which I will share with the judge with your permission”

“Alpha Hale I would like to take away his Alpha Spark and make him a beta”, there were gasps of shock everywhere. “If Alpha Peter Hale would take him on as a beta and help him to see his behaviour needs to change and if it’s made law he can never marry an Alpha and become an Alpha’s Mate I would be satisfied that justice was served. Oh and that restraining order Mathew is in place for a reason jail time must be included in his sentencing as well”.

“That seems fair Dr Hale I would like him to to go to counselling for men like himself Alpha Hale, says Talia.

“I would gladly do all those things Alpha Hale and Dr Hale and then discuss an alliance between our two pacts”, says Peter 

“Excellent”, says Stiles, ”We just need the judge and mayor to sign off on those plans”

“I gladly accept the terms lay out Dr Hale”, says Mayor Bobby Finsfock

“Me too”, agrees Mayor Marion Morrell with blood spattered on her clothes. “What did you think we would miss all the fun”, she says at Stiles shock look at seeing her there, a message was send today to those who are thinking of coming here to try to conquer us. The Hale Pack doesn’t back down we outsmart the enemy and win”.

Stiles smiles and unfreezes Mathew “You heard and saw all that has happened and has been pronounce while frozen. This is an act of kindness on my part remember this always I was going to kill you but I’m giving you a chance to learn and grow, should we meet again and you behave the same way towards me or mine well let’s just say I won’t be so kind and I want the fifteen thousand dollars you stole from me when my father died”.

Cora who Stiles wasn’t in the least bit surprise to see punched Mathew, “That’s for taking food out of my nieces mouth”. Stiles grandmother kicked him and winked at him “Oh gosh they’re going to kill him”, says Stiles to Derek telepathically 

“Or make him wish he were”, replies Derek Telepathically

“He’s out my life for good we should go on a hunt later Derek, I’ve excess energy I need to burn off”.

“My first hunt should be interesting”.

Derek I’m going to have a quick word with grams and gran be right back, Stiles walk over to her gran and hug her. Thanks for coming nana”

“When Ella came with Emily and said you told her to take her quickly there was danger I had to come. I’m proud of you you didn’t lash at him with violence like he did to you”

“Now Peter is an Alpha can I tell him and Julie the secret, I’m going to tell Derek’s parents the truth tonight”

“Peter is a good man, has been an excellent second the fates have plans for him to lead he will do a good job”

“Did you know he would become Alpha?”

“Yes the fates came to see me and tell me, you can tell Peter but not his wife, your grandfather and I would like to be there when you tell them”.

“I would love you to be there”.

Tabitha kicks Mathew again, when the scene was made safe and everyone that needed to be jailed was jailed. A celebration party was quickly put together in the main square of the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans for Mathew, he’s alive for now.


	9. I Feel Like A Smug Married Man

Erica, Lydia, Cora and Stiles were dancing in a circle when Talia comes up to them “Room for one more?”

The all laugh and continue dancing “Damn Talia you got some moves”

“You’re not so bad yourself Stiles”, says Talia shaking her body in time to the music

When a slow dance came on Derek takes Stiles hands and dances with her, “You were very cool today didn’t loose your temper once”

“Well Derek, Mathew likes to talk and I had to buy us time for other pack members to get here so that it was a fair fight. How do you feel about telling your parents that thing tonight. We can tell Peter but not Julie. Grams is worried about her knowing. The fates told gramps Peter can definitely be trusted but not Julie.

“We’ll tell them tonight and explain to Peter he needs to be wary of his wife, damn saying that sentence makes it a hundred time worse, maybe she’s at a crossroads. It sounds terrible but I’m glad she will be out of our house if she can’t be trusted.

“I thought the same thing as well, I’ll go and ward Peters place up like Fort Knox when he moves. Plus add some Julie proof ones as well like when he’s on the phone she can’t ease dropper on the. conversation on both ends just his”.

The Hales said goodbye to everyone and head for home, Stiles and Derek were driving with her grandparents in her Range Rover. They got to the Hales and ask to speak to Derek’s parents and Peter in Talia’s study.

Tabitha holds out her hand and a small device appears in it “What’s that?”, ask Talia 

“A non working bug for now”

“Someone bugged my office?”, says an outraged Talia.

“It would seem so, and it would have been before Stiles came I can feel her wards this place is warded up to the Hills”, replies Edward. “She never though she would need to protect against something like this”.

“Your love of the ID Channel as come in handy grandpa”.

“What did you want to tell us?”, ask Talia

“I’m now half Fae”, the remaining Hales looked stunned at Dereks’s statement 

“How did it happen?”, ask Peter

“Stiles help me to change I can’t tell you anymore literally, my Fae half is protecting itself and preventing me from giving Fae secrets outs. Just know I’m fine with it and can do magic I do have to go to the other realm two to three times a week for a while till I can do magic and it doesn’t tire me out, Edward and Tabitha is teaching me along with some other teachers there. My wolf will be stronger and faster than ever.

There will be things I can’t tell you about there so please don’t ask. I’m Fae and that part of myself let me know that caution about that world is important”.

Stiles look at Peter “You can’t tell Julie any of this, the fates told gramps you will become an Alpha and to be weary of her, I’m sorry”.

“It’s okay Stiles I’ll never betray you, my sister or nephew is there a spell or something to make sure I never accidentally tell it to someone?”

Edward looks delighted “There is, you three can talk to each other about it but no one else, speak in code if you have to. Alpha Hale, David are you both willing to have the spell use on you willing?”

“We’re”, they say together. Tabitha takes their hands and place it one above the other. “A secret is promised to never be exposed let these three mouths and six hands be forbidden from revealing it”.

A pulse of magic can be felt in the room as it enters Derek’s parents and uncle preventing them from writing or telling about Derek’s secret.

“When you get the new place I’ll come by and ward it, including some specific spells in regards to Julie in case she snoops. That reminds me give me your phone please Peter”. Stiles runs a hand over it. “What did you do?”

“Make it a one way listening tool so she can’t hear the person on the other end of the line that you’re talking to if she ease drop on your conversation”.

“That’s genius Stiles”

“Thank you Peter”.

“”Who has Emily right now?” Ask Talia

“Let me ask Ella”, says Derek 

He seems to be listening to something “Ella does, I’ve told her to be wary of Julie and never to leave Ella with her”.

“Telepathic communications how astonishing, I didn’t know for sure if it was possible till now. Not a lot is written about the Fae”, says Talia

“It is a good thing your son and daughter-in-law have it, it will come in handy in times of danger. If you all work out code names and put a plan in place. You can use it to save countless lives. Derek appear and disappear so they can see you can do that.”, says Edward. Derek does “Count yourselves lucky Hales. My granddaughter did this for your son and I approved it. This is my gift to you, you treated Lily well and took her in when she was at her most vulnerable wanting nothing in return but for her to feel loved and acceptance. She told me about the counselling sessions, the fates have given her a wonderful family and a Mate truly worthy of her”.

“It’s an honour to have her as part of the Hale Pack your majesties”, says Talia bowing to Tabitha and Edward. Peter and David follow her example. “So Lily eh, it suits you just as much as Stiles”.

“Thanks Peter”.

“Derek ready for your first hunt my boy?”

“I’m looking forward to it actually sir”

“Good, Good Ella will stay here in the house full time till Julie and Alpha Peter Hale move out the house, now I’m going to restart the hidden camera and this bug. We will have a careful conversation so the person bugging you Alpha Hale think they’re getting information to use and destroy you with”.

The bug is put back in place and everyone in the room talks about what went down earlier in the day.

Derek and Stiles come out the study and head for Ella, Derek takes Emily off her and kisses her forehead “You’re welcome in this house Ella you live here, there is no need to act like a guest, you don’t have to stay in your bedroom all the time. This is your home as well, now when you’re in this realm don’t forget that”.

“Thank you Derek”, replies Ella.

“Why don’t you go downstairs and enjoy yourself and we’ll take care of her. Ella walks out her room and head downstairs.

Stiles lead Derek and Emily into their bedroom, “That restaurant is beginning to seem curse now”

“It’s not, another pack was causing the issues, they’ve been dealt with and Peter was a second he’s not going to take crap from anyone of them as Alpha”

“You’re right Derek maybe I’m just being paranoid”.

Emily stirs in Derek’s arms”I’ll take her she needs a feed anyway, come to mama buba”.

“This is nice, you breastfeeding her in our room, I feel like a smug married man”.

“Rightly so”, she kisses him. When Emily is fed, winded and bathed, they put her down in the crib in their room.

“I need your help putting a barrier over her crib Stiles”

“Imagine in your mind what you want it to do and look like, now put your hand on one end of the crib and imagine putting the force field in please make it visible, first to check it has covered the whole crib”. Derek does as she says and feels the magic pouring out of him as he makes the barrier.  
“Now imagine what you want to happen if someone touches it”, says Stiles.

“I want anyone with ill intent towards her to get an enormous shock and get thrown against the nearest wall”.

“Put that intent into it”, Derek concentrates at her words and and think shock first then thrown against wall. A blue glowing barrier appears above the crib. “Well done Derek now make it invisible”.

He thinks become invisible and it does, they go downstairs and and enjoy the impromptu party. Champagne is handed out to the adults.

Talia stands up “Peter you’ll be a great Alpha you protected your family today and I couldn’t be more proud to call you my family. You maybe leaving us in a while for your own pack but don’t be a stranger visit often, I love you little brother”.

Peter wipes a tear away “Thanks sis you and mother and granddad gave me a good example to follow and emulate and I hope to set just as good an example for my own children”.

Everyone raises a glass to Peter and drink, the party lasted long into the night. “Still want to go on that hunt babe?”

“Yes”

“See you guys tomorrow we’re heading up to bed”, says Stiles

They were in their bedroom checking up on Emily “There is still a lot of spells for me to learn and there is some I’m still unsure of”.

“Derek stop worrying, use this as your benchmark going forward, it’s your first hunt cut yourself some slack they disappear together and appear in a part of the preserve so deep that human feet hasn’t been there in a long time. 

“Derek my boy, you get the honour of blowing the horn to begin the hunt, you remember Adonis the captain of my guards, a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a helmet and breast plate goes to shake Derek’s hand he takes it and shakes hands.”Please to meet you formally”.

“Likewise my Prince”, says Adonis 

“Sir, can I blow it now?”, ask Derek 

“Edward is fine my boy, you’re family after all”

Derek blows the horn “Who are we hunting?”

“A hunter who killed a young pixie child, says Tabitha 

“A rogue hunter that crime is unforgivable”, says Derek 

“He’s currently trying to find his way out of this part of the forest never gonna happen, let’s introduce ourselves to him . They all disappear and reappears near the man, “When I get out of here you’re all dead”, shouts the hunter.

“You get a ten minute head start before we started hunting you as prey”, says Stiles menacingly 

“Thats my queue to leave have fun, remember what happens on the hunt stays on the hunt”, says Tabitha before she and Edward leaves.

“I thought they were joining us”

“As king and queen Derek they just wanted to be here so the royal guards knew their position on you and to present you to them. Normally a person go on the hunt by themselves with the royal guards, I’m easing you into it so to speak”.

An hour later Stiles and Derek were back in their room “That was intense, I see why no one talks about what goes on there. I at least know what I need to work on regarding my spells and drawing magic from around me”.

“You did really good Derek and we now know there is an illegal hunting organisation recruitment happening all over the country”, says Stiles “He’s the sheriff’s problem now nice work with that spell by the way he will sing like a canary to the cops before he’s killed mysteriously”.

“Don’t you worry I’ll make sure his death is brutal when the time comes Stiles that I can kill him”.


	10. I Saw Something Weird Today

“So Peter have you decided where you’re going to live yet?” ask Stiles at the breakfast table the next morning. “I’m been looking at houses for sale”, he shows Stiles the iPad he’s been looking at, “Why do you think of this one?”. The page had a house for sale with 10 bedrooms and some land. Stiles flicks through the images. It’s gorgeous and space to grow into, look Derek isn’t it nice”, Derek takes a look. “Yes it is when are you viewing it I’ll come with you uncle if you don’t mind”.

“Today as well as that house I’ll be viewing some others as well, I’ll love the company if your misses don’t mind”.

“Have fun and Derek on your way back home from Bakersfield there is some pastries I would like you to get for me actually I’ll make a list of the shops and items I would like you to go to and email it to you”.

“You do that, what are you doing today?”

“Helping clean up the restaurant, “Don’t forget the minute Peter finds the property he will put on offer on do a basic protection spell on it, I’ll then go and do a stronger one like we have here. In couple weeks you should learn enough to do a Fort Knox style protection spell, my grandparents picked great teachers to teach you how to do your magic”.

“Will do”

“The Brown Pack will you change the name Peter?”, ask Stiles

“I’m unsure I need to speak to the key players in it and the town. I might have a town meeting at city hall there in a week or so when I see for myself how much damage Joshua as done to his former pack. I need to see who is trust worthy”.

“Good point, Julie it’s all hands on deck today we’re lucky it was just cosmetic damages done”.

“Stiles I was going to go with Peter”

“Julie dear if you don’t mind, there will be a lot for me to do when I get to Bakersfield, Derek and I will be fine handling things besides. I would like the kids to have at least one parent here It will be a lot of diplomacy going on today”.

“Ok”, says Julie not sounding at all happy

Stiles look at her watch “Jules we need to get going if you’re going to drive the boys to school”, she kiss Derek and go say bye to Ella. “I should be home for three, I thought we could take her to the park later”.

“That’s a great idea Stiles, see you later”.

Stiles kisses Emily and go down to see Julie and Sarah and Charles waiting for her. “I’m come back here for three o’clock so I’m going to take my Range Rover unless you want to finish early as well Julie”.

“I’ll finish at three with you, let’s take your car”

“I’ll probably finish at two Julie I want to be back here for three”.

“It’s best we take different vehicle instead Stiles”.

“Ok Jules”.

Stiles leave and get in her vehicle and call Erica, “Erica how’s the head?”

“Like I didn’t drink enough last night celebrating”

“I’m heading into “Gino’s to help with the clear up you coming?”

“Give me an hour tops and I’ll be there”, the call disconnected. 

Stiles parked her Range Rover at the restaurant and walk to the seven eleven nearby and buys herself some chocolate and some chips. She look up to see Julie exchanging money with a small muscular looking guy, she hides and watch them in conversation till Julie looked around her surroundings and leave. Stiles hurriedly paid for her items and exists the store. There was no sign of Julie, she frowns Julie had to take the boys to school it was impossible for her to reach the restaurant before she did so who the hell is that she thinks.

She’s still deep in thought when Julie pulls up in her car “Still have that sweet tooth I see”

“Yeah”, She forgotten about the chocolate she was eating

“Hey Jules are you an only child?”

“No I’m got a younger brother why’re you asking?”

“Just curious, come on Erica should be here in a bit”

“Julie laughs do you think I could have one of those twixt?”

“Actually I have an unopened one here”, Stiles go in her shopping bag and takes the candy out and gives her.

“Thanks”.

They look around the restaurant it was clean except for dirty glasses on the counter and dirty plates in the sink. “This is a surprise people must have cleaned up some yesterday, I really love the people in this town they’re so nice, you’ve lived where I’m moving to is everyone as friendly to each other as here? Is that community feeling there?.

“I never experienced that but as Alpha’s Mate your job is to be the heart of the pack, there are lots of ways to to bring a pack and town closer. Pack activities, town picnic’s making sure you know every family that’s rooted in that town history, asking about those that are sick. People shown up to defend the town yesterday without being asked to, they won’t currently do that in Bakersfield”. 

“Do you think I have what it takes to be Alpha’s Mate Stiles?”

“The only thing that would stop you from being a good one is you, believe in your abilities you’re the wife of a previous second you know pack policy use that to your advantage. If people smell weakness they will pounce”.

Stiles go in the back and starts the dishwasher they’ve almost finished cleaning the kitchen when Erica and the other staff shows up. Stiles and Julie give them their apron “Excellent I could do with a break”.

“Erica start setting up the tablets for service “Let the chefs and pot washers take over in the kitchen”, says Julie.

Stiles was surprised to see Erica obeyed seeing she was the manager and Julie was under her. 

Stiles was surprised to see Derek when she got home Peter was still away. He kisses her hello “You and I need to speak to mum, dad called uncle Peter about a confession.

They decide to ask Talia if she wanted to go to the park, she happily agreed to. “Your father tells me Derek that hunters are regrouping no longer happy to be bounty hunters but want to instil fear of the supernatural”.

“Those same hunters are classified according to alpha, beta, and omega status, that makes no sense why now?”, he ask

“There was a story I remember my mother telling me that centuries ago a group of people wanted to be top of the totem pole and decided the easiest way to do that was to give the people in their small town something to fear, and they started poisoning the strongest people in the village to make the weaker ones easy to destroy or control but one of their own was a traitor and sold this information. Saying countless lives. 

The people who wanted to destroy the supernatural called themselves hunters. So mother nature decided everyone would be classified into three groups whether human or not and should this group try to conquer mankind again someone from that group will always rat them out thus preventing mass murder from occurring, the betrayal will all take place in one night in every city that would be damaged”.

“I wonder if that’s true”, wonders Derek out loud

“As it happens I’ve had calls from four packs neighbouring ours who were told the same thing David told me today. Peter is staying in Bakersfield for the foreseeable future it’s too dangerous to not have the Alpha there, he was told the same thing from his town sheriff today as well”. 

“The hunts have been busy”, says Derek 

“Grams just said a magical person was killed by every hunter they hunted last night, They and the other three courts are keeping abreast of what’s going on”.

“It would seem war is coming and we need to prevent it, there can’t be a meet up of the Alphas either we need to be physically home to protect our different towns”, Talia sights. “I need a second what do you say to Erica Boyd”.

“She’s an excellent choice, may I suggest Cora as the new enforcer of the Hale pact”.

“I’ll agree to Cora if you agree to Erica” counters Talia 

“Done, Stiles what do you think?”, ask Derek 

“Good choices both of them, we find out the person co-ordinating the hunters we have our answer to why now. I saw something weird today I left Julie at the house and drove to Gino’s yet some how she got to town before me despite having to drop the kids off at school. She doesn’t have a sister I checked just a brother and by check I mean I went and check medical records online”.

“That is suspect your journey would have been half on hour tops hers should’ve taken well over an hour twenty minutes”, agrees Derek.

“I take it since Peter has to stay there now he’s picked a house?”, ask Talia 

“He chose the ten bedroom one, the realtor is allowing him to move in before the sale as gone through. The sheriff found us in the house, he needed to speak to Peter urgently. The bank knows our family is good for the money. He said to tell you to pop in at the house for five, he’ll make sure it’s emptied of other people so you can ward it up like forty Knox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter


	11. I Don’ Want To Scream Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A death occurs, a surprise is in store and an old acquaintance resurfaces

Stiles left Derek at the house to go ward Peters new house “It’s even nicer in the flesh”, she get to work warding inside and out of the property, she tells him about the two Julie’s as she worked. When she was done she pops back home.

“Where’s your mother Derek, I thought we were all eating together”.

“ She wanted to get some wine for from Gino’s”

“Why didn’t you just pop in and out?”

“It will be crowded she’s due back any time now”.

“Where’s Julie?”

“Packing she wants to be in the house by this weekend, she letting the boys finish out the week at school”.

Derek’s phone rings he answers “Dad’s been shot he’s in the hospital, mum’s with him I’ll get Emily and we’ll go”.

“No let Ella take her where we know she’s safest, there’s a knocked heard coming from the front door. Derek opens it to see Edward and Tabitha “No time to explain take Stiles with you we’ll stay here and guard the house for you. You need your wife by your side now, both of you go now”.

Stiles and Derek head to the hospital to find Cora and Lydia there, they were both crying “Thank god you’re both here”, says Cora hugging them.

“Do we know how they got shot?”, ask Derek 

“Mum went by the station to give dad some food from the restaurant and someone came in after her and shot her someone used a crowbar on the door after the shooting started so it couldn’t be opened. Couple officers were shot but they’ve healed already. Dad came out his office and saw mum laying there and attacked the gunman who the other cops said fighting style was something they hadn’t seen before. He was shot multiple times “No, No” cries Lydia.

She get down on her knees “Please try to stop it from coming out Lydia please”, begs Cora 

Lydia puts her head back and screams “David”, everyone but Lydia runs into his room to see him flatlining “Why was he not healing”

“The bullets were lace with something we can’t identify”, says the nurse sadly. Stiles disappears “Gran what kills a werewolf when laced on a bullet. Tabitha thinks “Wolfsbane”

“How do I get a wolf to heal from it?” 

“Light the same bullet on fire and put it back into the bullet wound”. Stiles appears back into the hospital room I need the bullet it’s from the same gun that killed David right?” The nurse nods “Don’t just stand there get the damn bullet”, screams Stiles.

“I’ve one here”, I took it to examine at a later time”, says Lydia “Whatever you’re going to do hurry I want to scream again”.

“Where is Talia’s room?”, ask Stiles

“This way”says Cora

“Derek stay with your dad”, they get to Talia’s room and Stiles light the bullet and shoves it into her bullet wound. She starts to move on the bed and her heart rate spikes but then goes back to normal she will need to rest but she’s out of danger”, says the nurse.

Everyone look at Lydia “I don’t need to scream anymore”.

“Get that original bullet used and so I can light it and use it on her as well, for my own peace of mind and get the head of the hospital in here now!”, Lydia and Cora turn and submit to Stiles they had never heard her speak with such authority before.

“Cora call Peter I’m going to guess if we had a hit, other counties had hits too let him know what he needs to do to help those that are shot. Stiles ward Talia’s hospital room up to prevent anyone with ill intent from entering and from different methods she knew people can use try to trick the spell. The hospital head comes to see her and she explains about using the bullet to treat wolfsbane injuries”. He leaves and Stiles turn to see Julie at the door, who’s watching the kids?” 

“Peter” came the reply

“Can you give me a hand I want to make her comfortable as much as I can”, Julie puts her right foot out to step into the room and is blown backwards on her ass. Everyone run out the room and circle her, Cora tears her throat out”.

“You could have at least waited tell I got intel out of her”, says Stiles but there was no heat behind her word”.

Derek comes running “What the hell?”, he takes out his mobile and calls Tabitha “Is Julie there with you? He listens for a reply “She’s there helping the kids with their homework, in the living room with her and Edward”.

“Your mum is okay”

“I know the pack bond didn’t snap like it did with my dad”.

Peter came back for David’s funeral when it was over, Stiles went to work for Dr Deaton and they worked on making sure there were as many magical potions and cures for different supernatural ailments as possible. When she wasn’t doing her job as a vet she got the different strains of wolfsbane and label it up. They coated bullets into as many strains of wolfsbane as possible from different types of guns. If there was war coming they wanted to be prepared as much as possible to help aid in the healing of supernatural creatures. The supply was guarded by magic Stiles even used a drop of Deaton blood to have a password like system she even devised a way for the magic to know if he was in a duress situation when he try to open the room with the towns supply of cures as Derek liked to call it.

Certain potions Stiles didn’t let the Dr know about and she hid using magic, he didn’t know she wasn’t just a spark and she wanted to keep it that way.

Derek went to work as a deputy at the station but in a few months was expected to be sheriff, Stiles was surprise to find out he use to be one before setting up his practice, Issac was now in charge of his architectural firm.

Cora went to work with Derek and Peter and Julie left town. Tabitha knew of a emissary who had a great reputation and was destined to be with Peter, who was only two years out of his emissary training so Peter hired him as his new emissary.

Danny Malhealani a witch originally from Hawaii and Jordan Parrish a hellhound joined the sheriff department as well, as deputies, pledging themselves to the Hale Pack.

Two years had pass since that faithfully day of the phone call no one would forget, Derek was now sheriff and all but in charge of the Hale Pack, Talia was taking a back seat and mentoring him and Stiles in their new role. It was common knowledge rogue hunters were on the loose and wolfsbane could kill a wolf. Derek and Stiles had another child a boy name Noah who was two months old. 

She was visiting the hospital with Lydia who’s mother had cancer when she heard her name being called “Stiles”

“OMG Scott wow you’ve really grown what’re you doing here?”

“Just had a job interview for a doctors position my mum and I are hoping to move to Beacon Hills to live. She’s still practicing nursing, I saw how you save your mother in law in the papers two years ago I knew then I wanted to live and work here. Some are calling it the safest place to be for when the hunters decides to start a world war”.

“So not here because you wanted to be near a childhood friend you missed then and wanted to be reacquainted with”, says Erica scathingly.

“That too, I know your husband gets hundreds of applicants each day of people wanting to move here, I’m hoping he says yes to me”.

“It’s not my decision beside I’vent seen you since we were fourteen, I’m twenty four now I know nothing of your life for the last couple years”

“I’m married two years now, to a women named Allison who doesn’t believe in her family’s politics”

“What do you mean by politics?” ask Stiles

“The hunter thing, her family is really into it”

“What’s Allison’s last name?”

“Argent but she’s an omega when her mother was arrested for murder she told me how her family had been abusing her for years. We got married straight after partly to keep her safe giving her more protection that way”.

“Well it was nice to see you again, I’ve got to get going Scott”

“Here give me your phone let me give you my number”

“Write it on a piece of paper thanks”, he does and leaves.

“Scott McCall and Allison Argent need to be checked out thoroughly in case it’s a trap”, Stiles runs her hands on the back of her neck. “This is all we need an Argent at our door”.


	12. Old Friends?

“Lydia come on Derek is expecting me you’re my ride”

“I’m ready when you’re”

“It must be weird for you being a banshee having to come into a hospital people must see you and think they’re about to die”

“It’s harder for my mum even sick she stills as to call the name of those about to die, while she’s in a place she hopes she herself doesn’t die in”.

You’re literally the bringer of death you scream and people know someone has died, you’re very strong to be able to accept that as your fate”.

“I don’t know Stiles, I had no choice I can’t ignore my powers, I use to try to suppress the scream when I was younger to fit in and be a regular kid but you go crazy if you force yourself to not scream I was in a metal institution for a while, I learnt I was fine just as I was and didn’t have to fit in a mole people made of me. I controlled my life no one else does”.

“It’s a great lesson to learn Lyds I think we all at times need to remind ourself of the importance of self acceptance”.

“The Hale pack apart from my family gave me unconditional acceptance and love I’m got to learn to use my scream for other things which has been helpful with taking down enemies. The scream when not for death can really pack a punch. I’m glad Derek has you and Emily and your new little one Noah, since you came along the pack which was already strong is even stronger”.

They get to the sheriff station ,“Thanks for the ride Lydia”

“See you later at the pack dinner”

Stiles walk into the station and finds Derek’s office she knocks “Come in”

“Hey Der, our lunch should be here soon, remember I told about my friend Scott I saw him today at the hospital with Lydia he’s applying for a job there and get this he’s married to an Argent, she’s the daughter of Victoria Argent who was arrested a year ago for murdering a werewolf. He said her whole family are hunters she’s an omega who was abuse by them. They’ve applied to live here Lydia had a right go at him”.

“What for?”, ask Derek 

She saw he was clearly hoping because he knows me you would automatically say yes to them staying but she accused him of not really being interested in me at all like a good friend would have been after not seeing each other for so long as much as he was more interested in what I could do for him”.

“Was she right?”

“She was, he’s only here because it’s the safest town in America his exact words”

“He could always go to Bakersfield it’s the second safest and he could still work in the hospital here, I don’t want an Argent here, it will bring trouble to our door. People wanting to kill her for being a traitor to her family. The town will become scared because if an Argent lives here they’ll be thinking she’s a plant. Hunters will come because they’re here, we have a newborn I’m not risking my family’s safety for two strangers who come with nothing but trouble”, says Derek 

“Why don’t you check Allison out if she was being abuse there maybe police records to backup the claims and check Scott out as well make sure he’s really married to her. You know he never asked how I was, not once in the conversation it was about him all the time. I came here as a suppose abuse omega, I say suppose omega because I’m fully one hundred percent Fae now, but hide it so I appear to be a spark omega. I was abused and came here and it bought the Brown Pack to this town, I feel bad that I’m questioning bringing Allison in but Emily and Noah’s safety is the priority right now along with this town”.

“You’re worried they maybe a Trojan horse?” ask Derek 

“I’m and I feel feel bad for thinking it about them”

There is a knock on the door and the food Stiles ordered is delivered they start eating, I will check them out. They can wait till I get to them they’re not jumping the queue because you use to be friends with one of them”.

“He gave me his number, I’m going to wait a while and call him”.

“So pack dinner, my grandparents said to thank you for the invite and they’ll be at ours for six o’clock”

“I never think I told you but it was wonderful to experience the excitement of you thinking you’re maybe pregnant, to waiting for results which confirmed it and going to hospital appointments with you picking out clothes and paint colour for his room, I got to experience the little moments of impending fatherhood from the beginning”

“Derek I got to experience the joy of having a partner who truly loves me and I got to do pregnancy things with you. For the first time I have great memories of being pregnant. It wasn’t that I hated being pregnant with Emily it’s just Mathew made it harder than it needed to be”.

He holds her hand and caresses it “I understand what you’re saying”.

She kisses him “I’ll let you get back to work see later”

“Bye hon”

Derek sits at his desk in the empty room and types Scott’s name into the computer, he found no criminal activities. He typed Allison’s name she comes up as being a constant hospital visitor with different types of injuries. The hospital calls the police she gives a statement and later retracts it, she was known to child services but for some reason she wasn’t taken out the home. He search through their financial records to see no debt apart from student loans for Scott, they were renters two towns over. He checks on her father he had been arrested at demonstrations against hunters.

He had a thought Allison and her father could be useful, they had insider information that could be valuable in a war, not to mention hunters are known for their fighting skills, which if Chris was willing to teach the town people would put them at an advantage. The more he reads on Scott, his wife, her father and Scott’s mother Mellisa the more he thinks they could be good for the town. He needed to talk to Stiles first. He sees a number for Chris and dials, “I’ve a preposition for you”, he says when Chris answers the phone they talk for a while. “This has to be approved first unfortunately Scott didn’t ask permission to apply for a job here and I gather he’s quite selfish. His application will be seen in time it will be quite some time before he gets an answer from me”, he puts the phone down.

“You did what!”, Stiles was fuming “We can’t trust them have you forget our little secret along with the kids”

“I haven’t”, shouted Derek “It would be beneficial to learn as much info as we can about these hunters”

“He knows the information because he use to kill people like you and our kids and your family”

“Stiles when he realised they were getting a sick pleasure from it he stopped and started acting against his family”

Stiles laugh “A hunters job is to be a bounty hunter to track down supernatural creatures who invade the law not to become judge and executioner, but to bring them in ALIVE”, Derek “ ALIVE, they now think they’re the law and are killing innocents humans and supernatural. “No” Derek “Allison’s an architect who know doubt will want to work at your firm where a lot of blue prints of peoples homes you’ve designed are, how convenient that is for someone who grow up with people who want to kill our kids and family to have access to that information”.

“I’ll tell Chris the decision is no”, 

“Thank you, maybe one day but Noah is a small baby the Fae warriors have been teaching the people in this town to fight and they know the fighting methods of the rogue hunters, we will add more training sessions per week to the rota. I haven’t even stop breastfeeding Noah yet Derek I just want us to have some good memories with our children while we can”, she starts to cry

She sobs “Come here I’m sorry we’re a team and should make decisions together”.

“You’re Alpha Derek you’ve every right to make decisions for this town I’m never going to not respect you for who you’re and the position you hold but this was about our family”, she goes in the en-suite and splash cold water on her face. “Come on let’s go down to dinner”. The hold hands and walk into the dining room together all eyes turn to them. They see the baby monitor by on the table.

“You’re both right”, says Tabitha. “Sometime to defeat an even greater enemy we must work with those we loathe, as queen you will face this problem often”.

“Your son is only a couple months old your family and pack safety must always take precedence before anything or anyone else”, Talia look and Stiles and Derek. “Within hours word of you saying yes war would’ve been at our door, someone like Scott would have bragged he had it made and would soon be living here and Scott must understand that he cannot control an Alpha and his Mate in their territory. If you had give in to him think what he would have told people and how you would’ve looked to the other Alphas”

 

“Weak” Derek looks at his mother who nods at him.

“When you have refused him, see how he behaves towards your mate and when you tell Chris he can’t come here, if he offers to give you information anyway and shows remorse for killing your kind then that will tell you something of his remorse”, says Edward.

“Information can be planted on a computer and a person can manipulate you to get exactly what they want if you let them and he and Allison can’t ever find out who you’re Stiles”, says Cora. He could have found out about you and Mathew and how he behaved towards you and decided to go with that narrative. It’s been two years since that incident he talked about to you why wait so long why not come here then, he knew where you were living the newspaper articles had all the details for him to search you out, he could have finished medical school while he was living here that’s what planes and buses and trains are for”.

“The important thing is the two of you discussed it together as a team”, states Talia

“The reason he didn’t ask about you Stiles is he probably knows already, including you’re a new mom. The Brown Pact had two people pretend to be friendly to this town live here and served us all food all the while plotting our downfall”, says Cora

“It’s why I put the new rules in places about people getting permission from the Alpha to live and work here so they can be thoroughly vetted and it weeded out a lot of the nastiest people who wanted to come here. I must speak to the people who patrol our borders you didn’t say anything to me about your ward going off and them reported back to you it was Scott”

Stiles look alarm “Derek I didn’t get a phone call did anyone at this table did?”, the wolves shake their heads. “He sweet talked his way in”.

“I’ll be having a word with those on duty as soon as dinner is over”, promised Cora “As enforcer of the pack it will be my pleasure to remind people of the rules”.

“How did he get in, its impossible to break my ward, Stiles looks at her grandparents “I’ll get in touch with the other courts see if any more faes have disappeared lately”.

“Eat dinner first gramps I’ve looked forward to seeing you all day”, they eat up spending the rest of the meal discussing mundane things. When the table was cleared Stiles bought out her homemade pecan pie which was well received she hugged her grandparents goodbye and helped with the dishes. Only the Hale family was at the meal “We should build a pack house opposite ours”, says Derek.

“Make it large enough that hundreds of people can fit in it this way we keep an eye on people”.

“I’ll ward it up so no harm can happen inside it, or teleportation except for myself and grandparents she didn’t say Derek as well as Cora hadn’t yet been told the truth about him being half Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Scott is a total douche, but then he seem to have done everything to help Allison. Is he a good guy or a bad guy or just misunderstood. Was Derek right in making that decision without his wife. Most importantly how did he slip into town innoticed


	13. Battle

The towns people voted for the new pack house and as everyone contributed to the pack funds Derek was happy the people liked the idea, he didn’t have to ask them, he could have just gone ahead and do it as was his rights as acting Alpha. It took 18 months for the building to be built, there were about 100 bedrooms, several playrooms, a nursery, offices for him and Stiles, a massive kitchen with three different range cookers, several sub zero fridges, several large tables and couple living rooms with all sort of games set up from Xbox to chess. There was a basement that was set up like a dormitory that could be used as a medical facility if needed. Training facilities were build, there were gardens planted which had not only flowers but vegetables and fruits plus herbs to eat and herbs to help heal and to make potions with Deaton helping with the different herbs he thought best to plant. There was a swimming pool built as well. 

Some families wanted to move into the pack house and it was allowed as they knew it freed up houses and apartments for new comers, Beacon Hills became known for having the best pack in the country, the fighters were the best and they became a haven for those who were victimised, as well as professionals who wanted to be part of something special so the town found itself with enough doctors, teachers, lawyers, counsellors, physiologist and veterinarians. 

Lydia excelled in her role as the packs left hand she trained the people both human and supernaturals to their level best she would tolerate nothing less.

Boyd became Derek’s head beta and Issac his second, as a hellhound, deputy Jordan Parrish pledge to be Stiles second he knew who she truly was without anyone telling him. Danny became the packs head technology person. They were the core important people of the pack below the Alpha and Mate. Stiles and Deaton were in charge of all the Vets. 

Derek had absolute power for the whole county and has his Mate so did Stiles. They were enjoying a period of extended peace when Chris Argent called them telling them that the rogue hunters were headed to Beacon Hills and would arrive in two days. 

“Derek called a meeting at the pack house and explain about the hunters coming, Lydia up training for everyone and plans were made. The kids would stay in the basement and some wolves and witches would stay to protect the pack house. Noah and Emily would go straight away to the Fae Realm.

At lunch time Stiles felt someone trying to weaken her ward on the town line and a call came through from Derek saying the patrols reported over two hundred people at the line. A mass email was send out and people hurriedly got to their assigned places. Two hours later she felt her wards weaken some what she was confused no one is suppose to be able to weaken it, she appears and reappears near the town line.

“Derek they’ve got a Fae on their side trying to weaken the barrier and it’s more than two hundred hunters there is so much more, there’s go to be at least four hundred of them including witches as well”.

“Why would witches and Fae be helping them and how did they get a Fae to help them?”

She looks at the woman and hears “Hurry up spark”, from of of the men with her. “They think she’s a spark they’re controlling her and hitting her because she’s not weakening the barrier fast enough.

She watches as one of the hunters lift a bat to hit her on the back with “I have to take the barrier down they’re about to hit her with a bat”. She stares at the woman she looked familiar some how. “I think I know her and my gut is telling me to save her, it’s like her Magic is reaching out to me. I’ll have to put the barrier down to do that”.

“Then put it down”, he tells her, she does “Duck”, she points and yells to the woman breaking her concentration. The woman ducks and the bat misses her head, another man grabs her and puts handcuffs on her. The stranger pleads with Stiles for help she seems in great pain. Stiles smiles at her and removes the barrier. The wolves and rogue hunters began to fight and Stiles uses her magic to send him flying backwards, the man let go of the Fae and Stiles uses her magic to send him flying into The nearest tree. She ask one of the Hale humans to remove the handcuffs, she does. She calls her grandmother and ask her to take care of the young woman, Tabitha appears takes one look at the woman and almost faints she gathers herself together and they both disappears.

Stiles takes the drop bat and starts swinging it, it collided with a hunters back sending him to his knees in agony, she moves over to the other person and swing the bat once more and catch the back of another hunters knees he doubles over in pain. Suddenly she feels pain in her side she looks down to see she’s been stabbed,”Triangle formation now” her pack member form a triangle with their bodies with her in the middle. She quickly heals herself then come out the triangle and raises her hands and people start flying into trees, she sees the person who stabs her and smiles at her “I’m going to enjoy this so much”. The woman’s throat starts to close up making it harder for her to breathe Stiles was depriving her off oxygen. The woman falls to her knees and falls over dead.

Derek was in the town with Lydia and some of the pack members they saw strangers running towards them with bow and arrows, guns, and swords. He and the people with him charged ahead and started fighting, he land a blow on a wolf who was giving as good as he was getting. Derek managed to get him on his knees and wrapped his hands around his head and choked the life out of him. He watched as rogue hunters ran and seem to be more interested in getting pass him and his line of men instead of fighting which some of them did but he had planned for that maybe happening and instead of a town they could take the rogue hunters would fine several more lines of pack members there waiting to finish them off.

He and the rest of the pack were holding their own he picked up a bow and some arrows that was dropped that didn’t seem to have wolfsbane tips and infuse some magic into it and let it fly. Their attackers were dropping like flies. He was proud of his pack, Stiles and the wolves with her appeared in the town and joined the attack pretty soon there were dead wolfs and hunters everywhere. They rounded up some of the hunters and the witches and werewolves with them and throw them in jail.  
some of the hunters took a pill and keel over dead. 

“That’s some hard core crap right there they rather die that talk”, says Stiles

“Which means they’re extremely dangerous”, states Derek “They will do what ever it takes to archive their goal”.

When the fight was over the Hale Pack lost twenty members and of the four hundred people who came to destroy them only fifteen was alive. A combination of hunters and witches. Derek decided to let them stew for several days in jail. The heads of the witch and werewolves council were coming to visit in two days. It turned out lots of other packs were hit, Derek had warn Peter and send out emails to let other Alphas know. Chris was the only person who called to give an Alpha a heads up. 

“Derek what are you thinking?”

“These people Stiles are loyal to this pack and took a binding oath they can’t break, Chris did us a favour and saved a lot of lives. He proved himself we should bring him into the pack, by now the hunters must know he was the one who betrayed them”.

Talia, Edward and Tabitha and Cora were in the living room with them “Allison and Scott will be targeted, we must get all three of them, if they’re willing to take a blood oath they can come here”, says Stiles”.

“I don’t get it they take a blood oath and feel pain if they break it it won’t stop them from talking they’re used to pain”, says Cora

“This blood oath is special if they talk they instantly died instead”, says Tabitha. 

“Let’s vote”, says Derek “Raise your hands if you’re in favour of letting them in the pack now” everyone’s hands go up. Edward and I will go get them and talk to them”, Tabitha smiles. Stiles knew just the sort of talking to they would get from the king and queen of the Fae and she didn’t mind her grandparents going in hard on them so they know just what they were willing to do to them if they missed behaved.

Derek calls Chris and tells him to pack as much stuff as possible and get him and Allison and Scott together in a room and be ready in the next two hours, he listened as Chris told him where they were hiding out, it turns out Allison and Scott were with him already as they knew the fall out would have been big. He explains about the visitors Chris would be receiving and the oath he and the others were expected to take.

Stiles and Derek called a pack meeting where they explained Chris Argent role in helping them defeat their enemy and the offer they made to him, his daughter and her husband. Some people were apprehensive about having an Argent but he explained about the blood oath and them being unable to betray the pack and how Chris could show them some hunters’ training methods to help them be better fighters. There would be more people coming as they would think the pack would be easy to pick off as they were fresh from a battle. People voted for them to be able to join the pack Derek told Tabitha through telepathic.

Tabitha and Edwards went to where the argents were to find them there along with Scott’s mother, Derek told her it was okay for Mellisa to come as well. The Group would be staying in the pack house so an eye can be kept on them. Tabitha told everyone she checked and there was no spell on them, so her oath would hold.

After the battle Stiles had to spend several days in the Fae realm, Derek saw to the new comers in the mean time. “It’s an amazing setup you have here Alpha Hale”, says Chris, Derek is fine Chris.

“So where is Stiles?, ask Scott 

“She’s away for a few days Scott”, replies Derek “By the way it’s nice to meet you”

Scott looks sheepish “Sorry about the disrespect Alpha Hale, this is my mother Mellisa McCall and my wife Allison McCall. Derek looks at Allison how many months pregnant are you?”.

“Six Alpha Hale”

“Nurse McCall the pack house could do with a nurse base here in the pack house if you’re up for the challenge. Should the hospital call you to work there you will be required to do so”.

“Of course Alpha Hale”.

“I don’t mind helping out at the pack house”, Scott smiles at Derek like he just gave him the best gift in the world.

“I didn’t ask you to be pack house doctor how dare you try to tell the Alpha what to do, two years ago you tried to use your Alpha’s Mate to get your own way, I see nothing as changed. You’re still the same person you were back then, you lack discipline. Tomorrow all of you will meet with the pack enforcer and left hand, you will spend the next two weeks getting familiar with your new home. No work will be required of you in that time. A portion of your wages will be given automatically to the pack fund”. Allison look embarrassingly at Scott who doesn’t seem to realise he did something wrong.

Now Scott your Alpha is Peter Hale he knows you’re here, I need a pledge to the Hale Pack from all of you. You know Tabitha she will be doing the magic to enact the pledge they all pledged to the Hale Pack and magic encircles each of them in turn. “Thank you Tabitha”, he looks at the people in front of him “Welcome to the Hale Pack go take your stuff to your room and Allison make an appointment to get checked out at the hospital. There are casualties right now I must see how they’re and Scott you’ve not allowed in the basement till I say it’s okay”. “Yes Alpha”.

He and Tabitha walk out the pack house and cross the road into the Hale house “When Stiles is back you must come to us for a day as well Derek. I’ll let you go about the business of running your pack”.

“Thank you”, Derek hugs her and she disappears.


	14. You Don’t Believe Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle

Derek drove to the hospital to see how his injured pack mates were, thanks to the wolves healing process many of them were on the way to mending, the human pack members were a different matter some had wounds that required more than one surgery but for the most part they would be ok in the long run. 

He called a meeting praising the pack for working together to defeat their enemy, and told them to be vigilant but for now to rest.

The next day he went to see Chris they walk into his office at the pack house, “How did you get the information?”.

“I convince some of the hunters who were more loose lipped I was coming back to their way of thinking, with Allison pregnant it hit me in a way it never did before, my grandchild could be killed for no other reason but for what he/she is. Scott didn’t see it that way to begin with after all the baby would be their blood why would my rogue hunter relatives want to kill blood. Allison reminded him he shared his fathers blood that didn’t stop him being an ass to her or his mother. He still didn’t see how they were a threat to his baby”.

“He saw how Allison was treated by her family”

“Why do you mean treated by her family?

“Scott said she was abuse I check the computer there were reports on the police computer of the abuse”, explains Derek 

“You didn’t believe him?”

He mentioned it after telling Stiles to tell me to make him and Allison stay in a round about way”.

“Because he’s a doctor he thinks he’s on the same level as you and demands the same level of respect. Allison broke her arm when she was a young girl falling out a tree we had to prove we didn’t hurt her. She has never had a family member lay a hand on her in an abusive manor”. Derek listen to his heart beat he was telling the truth. “We thought it was a lie and the police information was planted so we decided to not offer him or Allison help, it was too risky”.

“I understand completely Derek, he was trying to get in with my father thinking if he liked him, he wouldn’t want to hurt him”.

“Perhaps he told him he was coming to Beacon Hills and my father planted the abuse information for Scott to use. He call me couple days before I got the information about the attack he didn’t feel safe I told him where I was hiding and he and Mellisa and Allison came to stay with me”.

“He knew about the attack I don’t think he expected us to come and get him and the rest of you”,Derek rubs his temple. Ironically we saw him as a Trojan Horse send to destroy us two years ago that’s why we said no to him living here”.

“In a way he is now, nothing stopping him from calling Gerald my father or my sister Kate and telling them where he is”, Chris looks panicked.

“He can do but if I know Tabitha she would have worded the blood oath to take all that into account and when he pledged himself to me the magic ensures he now has to obey me no matter what, why do you think I told him the basement is off limits to him”.

Boyd my head beta will come and find you later go explorer your new home. Tell Allison I want to see her please I need to go somewhere, I’ll be back for about three. Speak to my mum if you need anything, better yet Boyd.

Chris leaves and Derek’s sit back in his chair what does Gerald have over Scott that he would put his unborn child and wife in danger he wonders.

He goes and sees Stiles and their kids in the other realm he felt energised with all the magic all around him. He kisses Stiles and the kids “I’ll ask for some food to be bought to you”. They were in their apartment in the castle on their bed. “Did you manage to get any rest at all since the battle?”, ask Stiles. “Not really had to see the wounded and organised the pack Scott is working with Gerald, Chris confirmed that Allison wasn’t abuse he was telling the truth. I’m having a meeting with her later. Scott was meant to be a spy in our pack two years ago”

“He won’t be able to talk gran and granddad would have made the consequences severe if he does, but he can still betray us.

“Gerald is controlling him which means he has something on him, how is that Fae doing?” 

“She needs a lot of help the doctors are taking care of her I’m not allow to see her gran says it’s going to be a long time before she’s emotionally in a good place”.

There’s a knock on the door “Enter”, a servant girl has a tray filled with food she puts it down and bows. “Is there anything else your highnesses”.

“We’re okay thank you”, says Stiles.

Derek eats up and falls asleep only to be woken up by Stiles “Your appointment with Allison is in fifteen minutes”.

“Didn’t mean to fall asleep on you babe”.

“You got much needed sleep that’s a good thing, now go I’ll see you soon”.

Derek arrives in his room and goes to say hello to his mother before going across the road to see Allison. 

Alice takes a seat opposite him “As your father ever laid his hands on you? Scott told my wife you were abuse from a young age by your whole family”, Allison laughed but it was the laugh of someone who couldn’t believe what they were hearing. My family as never laid their hands on me not even my grandfather he was always kind to me especially when I got with Scott he kept asking me to live him”.

“Because he’s a werewolf”, she shakes her head “If you only knew the irony of that statement”, she whispers.

“Tell me what I’m missing then”, pleads Derek, she jumps as if momentary forgetting he had super hearing.

She smiles “I need time”, he observes her, her behaviour was odd. As your Alpha it is my job to keep you safe, I can’t help you if I don’t know what I’m keeping you safe from Allison. I get that you don’t know me but I want you to be happy, a packs job is to help those who can’t help themselves”.

“The weakest link you mean me”.

“The strongest thing you can do is ask for help, never forget that we have counsellors if you need to speak to one of them speak to Dr Morrell she’s the lead one for our pack”.

Later he would look back on this moment and say he could see why he did what he did next, but in the moment he didn’t know why he did it. He reached in his pocket and take out three hundred dollars and give it to her, she was very surprise but took it. “No one will know I gave this to you I promise, do with it what you want”. She starts to cry “Thank you, you’re a good man”.

“I’ll talk to that husband of yours tomorrow”, her body goes rigid before she puts a fake smile on her face”.

“I’ld like you and your father to come for dinner when my wife comes back, I’ll make sure your husband is busy”, see you later.


	15. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Allison talk about the abuse she received from Mathew.

Derek met Scott at a café in town, he didn’t want him in his office, “it was a good job we came here when we did, Chris was lucky Allison and I could get to his house on time to meet that woman who came to see us and bring us here who was she anyway?”.

“She’s no concern of yours, now you’re here what would you like to do?”

“Work at the hospital, your restaurant as many different places as possible to get to know the people and this place better”.

“It’s going to take time to arrange your job at the hospital in the mean time you will train, you will have one on one training to start off with”. 

“My friend came here couple years ago, to eat at Gino’s and saw Stiles, Leo said she looked amazing nothing like what she looked like when she was with Mathew the firm hand he had with her worked. I knew the Alpha very well before your uncle took over my old pack”.

“I can’t wait to see Stiles again it’s been so long since we saw each other, we’ve both done so well for ourselves”. Derek looks at Scott he didn’t seem to realise he just told him he was a friend of Mathews and knew she was being abused and clearly did nothing but instead applauded it. He thinks back to Allison’s in his study she reminded him of Stiles in her behaviour when they first met. Subconsciously he know something was off now he knew what it was. “ I’ve to go I’ve a meeting I completely forget about”.

“No problem I’ll get to know my surroundings better”.

He leaves the restaurant and sees Erica waiting outside the door “Scott is to be watched at all times, I don’t want him left alone with his wife ever”.

“They have to go to bed sometime Derek”

“I want her invited overnight to different female pack members houses”.

Eric was on alert “You think he’s hurting her?”.

“I need to speak to Stiles call it a pack bond night for new ladies to bond if he starts to bitch and feeds his ego”.

Stiles returned with the kids and Derek went to the Fae realm, he explains his fears to her grandparents and her. Allison was invited to not only dinner but a sleepover. “Scott was telling everyone who would listen his wife was being honoured with sleeping at the Alpha’s house. Stiles liked Allison right away she observed her as they talked in her living room with Talia she couldn’t help going back over almost five years previously and remembering how she behaved when she was asked about Mathew and how she was lying to everyone about his behaviour and protecting him. Some of Allison’s mannerisms were similar to how she behaved back then. “I’m going to tell you a story of my boyfriend before my husband Allison”.

“Mathew right? I met him he’s good friends with Scott well he was till he became the pack’s bitch, I hear he’s the lowest of all the betas. When Peter won against his father he no longer was heir to the throne so to speak the emissary forced him to become a beta after the council approved the punishment for him”.

“He use to hit me Stiles went on to describe just what she endured and how she felt after taking her power back”.

“He used to brag to Scott how he kept you in line and stole from you all the time”.

“He hits you doesn’t he?”

“He’s a good husband”

“That wasn’t the question”

“Can we drop it”

“Your unborn child would beg for it to be asked again to keep him/her from being his fathers’ punching bag and to give it a childhood free of domestic violence”.

“He’s a good husband”, 

“I’m going to guess he takes most of your wages, gives you and your baby the bare minimum to eat”.

“How did y..Allison stops herself “He’s the father of my baby”

“Let the court decides if he sees your child”.

“It’s my marriage and my husband stay out of it please”

“I’m the heart of this pack I would not be a good Alpha’s Mate if I let you continue to suffer. Kindness is the building block to a better way, it allows change to occur, if someone is offering it to you, to help you change your life ask yourself do you want things to change if it could? what have I got to lose or gain by it”.

“Ok, do you want me to finish making this Potato salad?”

‘No the rest of it is in the fridge, you can get the pasta bake out the oven for me though”.

The following week it was obvious that Scott was in a very bad mood “Maybe if you let him work he would feel better”.

“Chris I didn’t expect you to be his mouth piece, your daughter wellbeing should be your first priorities”.

“She’s made a lot of friends she’s barely with him anymore, she seems so happy”.

“Speaks volume that”.

“What you getting at?”

“I will not change my mind Scott doesn’t run this pack, as for what I’m getting at, allow your daughter to know she can depend on you know matter one”.

Stiles was in the pack house with Allison and some of the women they had started sewing a quilt for her baby. Everyone had a patch they were working on. Mellisa was in the kitchen cooking with the women who’s turn it was. They ate and tidy up, Stiles gave Allison a mobile phone “Keep it hidden somewhere safe I’ve preprogrammed the numbers of them different heads in the pack call or type and someone will come running.

That night as they lay in bed together Derek and Stiles held each other and were grateful for the supportive family they had while wondering how to get Allison away from her husband they knew they had to walk a fine line, if they did something drastic she could easily run back to him and there is no telling how much he will hurt her as punishment.

Stiles went to see Scott the next day in a cafe, “It’s nice to see you”, he goes to hug her but she turns as if going for a muffin. “Wow you’re the legal wife of the most powerful Alpha in the country, my friend has that much power and magic to boot”.

“You’re about to be a father that’s excited”

“If it’s a boy it will be”.

“Have you met any of Allison’s other family Scott”.

“Yeah her aunt Katie is a peace of work, she really didn’t like me”.

“Why is that?”

“As she like to tell me Allie can do better”.

“While you’re here and getting your bearings you’re not allowed to leave town”.

“What if I want something from the next town?”

“Are you sure you’re a qualified doctor how stupid are you?”

Scott made as if he was going to strike her, but caught himself in time, Stiles turns to see Allison and Deputy Paris taking in the scene before them. The café was full they knew their Alphas Mate needed no help, but they stood up and stood behind her. “Deputy Paris I would like to report a crime against me”.

Jordan makes to move and Scott throws a punch at Stiles, she raised her hand and sends him to his knees. “Your wife has something to say to you”, 

“We’re over, I’ve told the Alpha about your abuse of me and I’ve made a statement to the police. I’m told the council will get involved with your punishment you know how they load the abuse of a human partner by a supernatural”.

“You can’t, they’ll kill me, I’ll change”

“You’re scared of my grandfather why?”

“He has prove of me hitting you, I gave him information and spy for him so he and his organisation can take out the supernatural. I knew about the raid on here, that’s why I took you to your dads. We can start over for the baby’s sake”. 

“Scott you will go to the police station and spill your guts that’s not up for negotiation”.

Hours later Allison and Stiles walked into the station “I need you to sign this”, Allison gives him a stack of paper. “What’s this?”

“Divorce papers”

“How the hell did you manage to get those in less than 8 hours?”

“What you fail to realise is that no one in this town works anywhere but in this town and the Alphas word is law, now sign”. He signs the papers, “Technically you’re not my mate so we don’t need a divorce but I wanted there to be no technicality. You lied to me, I found my mate”.

“A pregnant whore, going to whore out yourself are you?”

Allison looks Scott straight in the eyes “Goodbye”

He started foaming at the mouth “You said you would give me a chance what changed your mind, why are you doing this?”.

Allison starts walking out the room then stops “Kindness is the building block”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this journey with me, part 2, titled Love is the glue will be posted next week. It starts off right where this ends, and we’ll be getting a few surprises and seeing old faces.


	16. Love Is The Glue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 in the series titled Love is the glue. Stiles go back to her old town

“Allison”

“She heard you yesterday”, Stiles nods

“I’m just glad she took the time to listen and her seeing Scott raise his hand to me bought it home, she told me before if he would do it to me the Alphas Mate imagine what he would do to their child. I’m just glad she found the courage to leave him. She asked me to be there when she asked him for a divorce that’s why she was at the café, and Jordan was there to protect her as the law and witness if he went crazy”.

“Scott for his crimes alone for betraying his kind, he caused them to be killed will be killed. Not to mention I’ve the right to kill him for threatening you I told Allison he has to die”.

“Issac is her mate, I think them seeing each other for the first time helped swayed her decision, she’s asked me to turn her before the baby is born. She wants to feel that intense connection with Issac, and to know what it feels like to feel the deep love he will have for her. I told her as she has couple months left till she gives birth to let the dusk settle with Scott.

Two days later Derek killed Scott the message needed to be sent you don’t touch his wife and live. The council who came for another reason took the body away. They kept the death quiet Gerald didn’t know Scott was dead or where he was and Stiles and Derek wanted it kept that way.

Two months later Allison was turned and she gave birth to a child name James Lahey a month later., she married Issac couple months after Scott’s death. Unlike Stiles who took her time with Derek after she left an abusive relationship, she just wanted to get married as soon as possible to Issac. Stiles had persuaded her to take up counselling. Mellisa understood her son had to die, it turned out her husband was abusive to her as well and was in prison.

A year pasted and there were rumours the council members were being slaughtered and a group of Alphas were responsible. The Hale Pack were training nonstop “Derek if the Alpha Pack come for us, we have to think about the smaller packs near us. We can’t say we’re untouchable and it’s not our concern. We have a duty to make sure those bastard don’t survive. There are council members in training who have been training to take over from the council. As Fae I’m privileged to know that information only few are aware of that”.

“We’ll fight when they get here, how’s Mum?”

Stiles look out the kitchen door into the backyard to see Noah climbing over Talia and Ella and Emily in the pool. “Happy, okay Noah is climbing all over her and she seems happy”.

“The anniversary of dads death is coming up, its hard for all of us but it’s especially hard on her losing her mate like that”.

“We should go visit Peter for a week, Erica would be fine being in charge of the pack”.

“That’s a good idea Stiles, I’ll phone uncle Peter”.

Two days later they got to the adjacent Hale Pack. Stiles look around at her old hometown it looked prosperous, there were coffee shops and lots of ma and pop stores selling everything from household items to knitting needles. Peter had transformed it from a just surviving town to a town with a booming economy. They drove to the Apha’s House

Peter had built a new Pack House for his pack and family and tore the old one down. “Peter, this is amazing”, Stiles and the remaking Hales walk through the front door into a spacious living room to see several large white sofas, a large screen tv on a wall facing the sofas and a very large coffee table between the tv and sofas and light brown rugs, the room was decorated in a mixture of creams, whites, and different shades of light browns. 

“I’ll show you all where you’re staying, follow me”, everyone follows Peter. Stiles and Derek were shown to a room with a massive bed. It had light grey walls. Light grey bedside tables with lamps in a darker greyer colour. The bed frame was white and the sheets were a very light blue. They put down their suitcases and walk to a door assuming it was a closet but it was a bathroom with marble tiles and a big clear glass shower. 

“Uncle Peter this is amazing”.

“Thank you Derek, Ella’s room is next door on the right and and the kids room is through here”. He opens a door to see an adjoining room with twin beds. “I knew you would want them close to you”.

“Thank you Peter, it was very thoughtful of you”. Stiles hugs him, “This town is amazing it’s nothing like what I remembered”.

“I had meetings upon meetings with this town when I moved here, Joshua beat down his pack, I lift them up. Once they knew I wasn’t a tyrant and wanted this pack to succeed, this pack found something it was lacking Pride. Come down when your ready I’m going to show the others to their rooms”.

Stiles and Derek unpack their stuff and go into the kids room to see Ella putting Noah and Emily clothes into drawers and the wardrobe. 

“Ella curtsy to Stiles and Derek “I’ve place wards around their rooms your highnesses”. Ella always curtsy to Stiles and Derek when it was just them or if Peter and Talia was in the room.They were royalty and the king and queen demanded it.

“Thank you, I’ve assumed you have done your room as well Ella”,

“I have your highness”.

“Let’s go down and get some drinks and nibbles”, says Stiles. They all walk downstairs, “Come on there is drinks for the adults and for the younger kids. Lunch should be ready in half an hour I thought we could go for a swim later in the pool”.

Peter leads them to the kitchen which was very big with top of the line burners, stainless steel fridges and quartz work tops. Stiles places Emily on a chair at the table in the kitchen and holds Noah in her arms. “Mama can I please have some apple juice”. 

“Of course baby girl”, Peter opens the fridge and takes out a carton of apple juice and pours it in a class for Emily. Derek takes it to Emily. “Thank you papa”.

“You’re welcome sweetie”.

“Talia why don’t me you, Cora and Laura go shopping tomorrow”. Talia starts crying Derek, Cora and Stiles hug her”.

“I miss him so much”.

“Grandma what’s wrong?” Talia turns to Emily “I miss your grandpa David”. 

“If he’s in heaven he’s in a nice place, he’s not unhappy or sad”. 

She walks up to Talia who picks her up and she wipes her grandmother tears.”Please don’t cry and she starts crying.

“Mama, grandma is sad”.

“I know baby, sometimes when we’re sad we cry it makes us feel better. Grandma is sad because tomorrow is the anniversary of your grandpa going to heaven sweetie, And he’s not here anymore”.

“I like to watch a film when I’m sad or read a book. Grandma would you let me help you not be sad”. 

Talia looks at Emily ok sweetie after lunch ok”.

“Ok”. Everyone wipe their eyes and lunch was served it consisted of hoagies, salads, fruits and one of Talia’s favourite dishes Gazpacho soup they all eat and talked about things they were going to do while in Bakersfield. And Derek was happy to see his mother had calm down some what.

After lunch Emily insisted on reading Talia a book called The tiger who came to dinner, then she insisted on her gran choosing one of her DVD’s to watch. Talia choose Cinderella she remembered David telling her it was one of his favourite book and film as a child. 

Everyone spend the rest of the day hanging around just chilling making sure Talia felt ok. Stiles and Derek left the kids with Ella and went exploring in Bakersfield. They were having a drink in a new coffee shop in town when Derek started the conversation he wanting to with her. “Have you though maybe we will see your ex Mathew?”. 

“As far as I know Mathew has at least another year on his sentence for the hostage situation he caused with his father, besides with how your mother is I don’t want him near her. It hurts her losing him every year but for some reason this year is proving especially difficult for her”.

Stiles look at Derek, “Hopefully when Laura and her family get here, you and her and Cora can talk to her. Maybe it’s more than just missing your dad”.

“Maybe, what ever it is, she must know we will always be there for here”.

“Is it weird being back here with your own family Stiles?”.

“Not weird, nice this town doesn’t hold great memories for me, now I get the chance to change them into great memories”.

Derek get a text from his uncle Peter saying get back here as quickly as you can.


	17. News

They hurry back to Peters house to see Laura and her husband and son. “Hey Laura long time no see”. Stiles hugs her, “What’s going on it sounded urgent on the phone”. 

“Mathew has been released he’s due back here tomorrow. Did you know he has a pregnant mate who he married while he was in prison?”.

“Wow she knew he held people hostage and likes to hit woman and she not only married him but got knocked up by him”. Stiles give Derek a look that says wtf when she finished speaking.

“He has smelling problems how can we be sure she’s mated to him?”

“Derek raises a good point, is she a wolf or magical and can feel the intensity of the mate bond or did he tell her they were mates?. Because if it’s the latter he could easily have lied.

Peter shakes his head they have mated, “They smell like mates and she’s magic”.

“He’s suppose to still be in jail and as his Alpha how were you unaware he was coming out?, they are taking the piss having him come out sooner than he’s supposed to, mum call Erica, Lydia and Boyd let them know that Mathew will be freed tomorrow. We don’t know who he met and interact with in prison are what’s being planned unless you want us to go back home today”.

“I will not let that man run me out my brothers house and his territory” Talia looks determined. 

Peter look around the room “The only people that can free him like that is the council but no one from there has reached out to me. It was someone from the jail that called me. Mathew is a member of my pack I have to take him in, his wife is quite nice she comes from the pack Julie was born in”.

“He’s had the counselling at least that’s something”, crumble Stiles.

“Where is he staying?”, ask Derek 

“His wife Natalie is staying in the pack house as she’s pregnant, he will stay in her room till I’m satisfied he can be alone with her in a house by himself and won’t hurt her”.

“I get it, he’s going to know that living with other wolves, they can hear and smell what’s going on around them so the minute he put his hands on Natalie he will be found out”, says Stiles.

“Someone get Natalie in here”, shouts Talia, Peter calls one of his men and tell them to bring Natalie to him. When Natalie comes in everyone gasp she looks so much like Stiles, she was five foot ten, brown hair and bluee eyes. 

“Stiles except for the blue eyes she could be you, she even has your moles. You could be twins”

“Something weird is going on, this isn’t a coincidence, not to mention it’s creepy that she looks like me. Julie would know her and she never mentioned anything about the marriage or her looking like me. And Peter doesn’t seem to realise the resemblance between me and this woman he would have said something to us”.

“You need to get in touch with your grandparents as soon as possible”.

“I’ll do that now”.

“So Natalie how long have you been living here”, Natalie looks at Stiles fearfully then the fear is replaced by something Stiles couldn’t quite workout.

“Just a week, the alpha and Luna and everyone has been so nice to me”.

“So how did you and Mathew meet?”

“We met five years ago and got married quickly then he was arrested. “She’s not really answered the question”.

“I know Derek but there is something about her, I don’t know why but I trust her completely, she’s not answering the question but is side stepping the question”.

“Oh shit, she’s a fae, we need to find out what the hell is going on”.

“Nana will be here soon”. Stiles look at Natalie who was smiling at her “Hello sister”, she heard.

Stiles looks shocked Laura looks at her “Stiles are you okay, is it seeing him again?”.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed that’s all, I know how hard it is for all you guys having to see the person responsible for your fathers murder”.

“We’re a strong family, we will get through it like we do everything else, that bastard will not be allowed to tear us apart”. 

“Have I told you how amazing you’re”, Laura laughs “Once or twice.

“I’m starving let’s go eat and the kids would love a swim in the pool”

“Food is ready Stiles, I believe Ella is feeding Noah and Emily as we speak. Everyone follows Peter into the dining room. Natalie doesn’t leave the room Stiles and Derek stay behind with her. “Peter start without us, we’ll be there in a bit”, shouts Stiles.

“Let’s go into Peters study”, Stiles stops when she sees Julie coming up behind her. “Julie is something wrong?”. She laughs “No just want to put on my bikini before we eat”.

“Why don’t you eat first and I’ll help you pick a cute one”, Julie looks at Stiles. “Okay”, she walks back into the direction of the kitchen. “Still don’t trust that b”, mutters Stiles under her breath.

Stiles, Derek and Natalie walk into Peter’s study. Stiles opens her hand and a device appears in her hand. Derek shakes his head, suddenly a pop is heard and stiles grandparents appear in the study.  
Edward and Tabitha look at Natalie in shock, “Claudia had twins”.

“Hey nan, good to see you again”. Stiles looks at her grandparents with a mixture of hurt, and betrayal showing on her face.”You know I had a sister and didn’t tell me”. She starts to cry Derek puts his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

Edward looks at his wife, she nods her head “We only found out about Rose when the spell was lifted off of you. Your mother hid her, I gather your father wasn’t the best husband he could be”.

Natalie taps Her sisters shoulder, Stiles lifts her face off of Derek and look her right in the eye, “mum told me about you, she use to come and visit me, she gave me to someone from the spring court to care for me till I came of age, I was shown how to use my magic, I fell in love with the Prince there and we got married and we’re having a baby together”.

“Hold up you’re married twice?”, ask Stiles

“No I’m not married to your scumbag ex, he thinks we’re, Ive been keeping tabs on you from afar. When I found out he was hurting you I wanted to kill him, but my husband reminded me we have a kingdom to rule and people who depends on us. So I took the sense of smell from Mathew and every male In Joshua’s bloodline, he was never going to smell magic on you if I could help it”.

“I changed some people’s memory so Julie thinks she’s knows me from I was a child, to her I don’t look like you, I look nothing like you. To everyone else that’s blood Hale they see the real me. We’re twins. You’re meant to take over from our grandparents I was meant to rule by my husbands side as queen one day in our court. I had a good childhood. Mum said the fates told her this was our fate”.

The sisters embrace each other “I’ve a sister, I’ve always wanted a sibling you know”, Natalie wipes Stiles tears away. Something big is going to happen I’m here to make a treaty with the winter court”.

“I think it’s safe to say that treaty is a sure thing”, laughs Stiles “This is my husband Derek by the way”.

Natalie hugs Derek, “Thank you for loving my sister and treating her well”.

“She deserves to be treated like the queen she one day will be.” Quick question direct answers only Natalie yes or no answers only.

“Are you a shapeshifter?”

“No Derek”.

“Are you lying about being Stiles Sister?”

“No”

“Stiles talks about her mother’s favourite book what was it?”

“Great expectations”, Derek looks at Stiles and her grandparents who nods at him.

“Are you here to cause damage to or hurt Stiles in anyway?”

“No”.

“Did someone sent you to spy on us to take us down?”

“No”

“Is Mathew really your husband?”

“No”

“Do you love him or have ever love him?”  
“No”.

Stiles hold on to Derek to stop him asking the next question, “Did you have a happy childhood?”

“Yes Stiles”.

“Did you know our grandparents when you were younger, there was a slight hesitation then “No”.

“Why the hesitation Natalie?”, ask Stiles.

“I saw them a lot from afar when they visited the spring court, but made sure they didn’t come close in contact with me, you know we can sense each other through familial magic signature”.

“Is there things you’re not telling me?”

“Yes”

“Why Natalie?”

“To protect you”.

There is a knock on the study door, Derek opens it to see Laura smiling at him “The Food is getting cold, you guys coming are what?”

“Actually Laura can you come in here a minute will you please” says Edward. Laura enters the study and closes the door. “We need to tell you something but need a blood oath from you to do so”. Laura looks nervous but put out her hand Edward performs the oath and all the faes in the room hold on to her and strings of gold and yellow appear. Do you consent of your own free will for this oath to happen”, ask Edward.

“I do”, replies Laura they tell her about Derek being fae, who Natalie really is and about her fake marriage to Mathew and the fake mating smell that was created, then finish the spell. Laura, Derek and her sister go to eat but whispers to Cora and the other blood born Hales about going to the study to see Edward. Where they’re also filled in about Mathew and Natalie. Edward and Tabitha disappear and everyone find themselves at the table eating.


	18. Remembering(3)

After Dinner is over Natalie puts her head down and says very meekly “I’m going to my room, I’ve a lot to do before Matt comes back tomorrow”, then she leaves the room. 

“It’s very brave of you to have her at the table with us, but then again she didn’t do anything it’s that husband of hers at fault”, says Julie.

“We can all agree Mathew is at fault, coming back on the death anniversary of the persons death you cause is just so tacky”.

“Do you realise if he puts a foot wrong tomorrow and I kill him the law is on my side”

“Baby let’s try not to plan a murder at the table ok”.

“Ah Derek you’re no fun, un Derek please pass the bread roles please”.

Derek passes her the rolls, “I don’t trust your sister at all, her answers are too damn convenient”.

My grandparents are checking her out as we speaker everything from background checks to going to the summer court for themselves”.

“Your family is scary as hell”

“You don’t mess with the faes, don’t get me wrong I’ve always wanted a sister but I’ll kill the bitch if she gets in my way or hurt a member of my family or pack”.

“People are looking at me weird no more communicating through our minds at the dining table unless it’s necessary”.

“Ok Derek”

So after this, we rest for a bit let the food settle in our stomach then pool ok guys”. Talia look around at the dinning table everyone nod their head. 

Grandma could we do some colouring when we’re done here’d, if it’s okay with your mum and dad sweetie”.

Emily turns to Stiles “mama can I colour after I eat?”. 

“Sure baby”, answers Stiles.

“Not to be that person but we did make plans for the week while we’re here, with him coming back are we abandoning those plans”, ask Cora.

“This week is about our family getting closer together and we’re going to do everything we plan to do, he took my husband he’s not going to take my future happiness as well”.

After eating they all went into the media room and watch Dora the explorer, tangled, Cinderella and blues clue. When they realised Noah and Emily were sleeping they put on when Harry met sally, one of David’s favourite films. Stiles rest her head on Derek’s shoulder. “You remember when I caught him watching this and crying”.

“Yeah you told me he asked you if you wanted to join him watching it because crying over something that bought you great joy was a good thing. He wasn’t embarrassed to be caught watching it at all, your dad was amazing Derek”.

“Was that the time I found you and him crying with a bucket of KFC between you fighting over the last biscuit?”. Stiles nods and smiles at Laura.

“I remember that day, we ordered more chicken and you decided you wanted Popeyes as well”, says Laura 

“I remember I made dad start the movie from the beginning when I saw what he was watching. Cora looks at her mother while talking. “Mum we watched funny girl after because he knew you liked it”.

Talia smiles broadly, “we spent the day doing nothing but watching movies from eleven o’clock till we went to bed that night after that day of all of us together like that, we made it a monthly rule to get together and do that It’s been a while since we did this”.

“It was couple months after I came into your lives. “He said to me the day after, Stiles my boy loves you and I see the way you look at him. Love isn’t like what you see in the movies, it can be scary and all consuming but the thing about watching a love story is seeing two people fall in love but if you ever get to experience love in real life you’ll see no movie can ever truly replicate that feeling of wow this is love”. 

“Thank you” says Talia everyone hugs her. “Let’s stay in tonight and watch some great tv, food is on me”.

“Now sister what kind of host would I be if I let you pay”.

“Peter maybe they can tell us what food they want now and we order it or go get it”, says Julie.

“It would seem everyone understood the reminiscing but Julie, how does she not get that we will be having KFC and Popeyes for dinner”.

“Well my darling husband I’m surprised at that but since she can’t be trusted let’s not mention it to her so early before we order them”.

“Julie let’s forget about dinner for now and get ready for the pool I need to pick out a bikini as do you”.

Talia mouths “”Thanks” to Stiles over Julie’s head. 

Not long after they were in bathing costumes and by the pool. Stiles was wearing a red bikini with boyfriend shorts. She had Emily with her in the pool Emily was trying to tell her she didn’t need her floaters anymore. Derek lay on a sun lounger with Noah beside him they were both wearing green and white shorts. 

Later that evening they ordered the food, Stiles was cutting up a chicken breast for Noah, while making sure Emily ate her chicken and mash potatoes and biscuit. Ella had the night off when Derek came in the room with a box of pizza. “The amount of food in here is ridiculous seeing as how there is desserts as well but I know werewolves metabolism and burning up calories fast”.

Derek and Stiles went to bed hopeful that night. It was the first time seeing Talia letting her guard down and truly being happy in months.

When they went down to breakfast Stiles was surprised to see Laura eating fried chicken for breakfast. “There is food on the stove keeping warm”.

“What’s with the chicken Laura?”.

“I went and got a extra bucket after you went to bed I’m graving it like crazy”.

Stiles scream “You’re pregnant”, Laura nods her head.

“That’s brilliant news your mum must be so happy”

“I’m telling her today, I figured give her the good news on a day she rather forget, so this day have some good memories for her, you know”.

“You’re doing a good thing here sis”

“Thanks Derek”, there’s a knock on the front door before it’s open by the last person anyone in the room wanted to see.

“Hello Stiles”

“Mathew what are you doing here and letting yourself into the alphas house like that”. 

“Just letting him know I’m here, I did knock”.

“Once, you knock once and no one told you you could come in or open the door for you”. 

Derek comes by Stiles side “Leave” he commands in his alpha tone, I’ll let Alpha Peter Hale know you’re here”.

“How dare you disrespect your alpha like that”, Stiles was furious “I see five years in prison hasn’t taught you any manners”.

“Not when you’re the people that put me there no”.

“You knew we were here, didn’t you?” ask Stiles. Mathew doesn’t reply, Julie comes in the room and Mathew smiles at her and bows his head “Luna”, he directs at her.

Derek notices a look pass between them briefly then it’s gone, “Forgive me Luna I was eager to let my alpha know I had return”.

“You’ve let your Luna know now leave”, says Julie curtly to him Mathew bows to her then leaves.  
“Derek notices Julie looks slightly far away, he looks at Stiles then at Julie. Laura sees where they’re attempting to do and follow their line of sight. 

“Julie you need to wake up Peter and let him know that Mathew has arrived”. Julie smiles “I’ll just go get him, I take it one of you did breakfast thank you”. She leaves and Laura goes to say something but Stiles stops her and points to the close front door.

“I’ll get the kids and bring them down for their breakfast, Derek why don’t you start plating up”. Stiles leave and go upstairs to see Ella dressing Emily. “The little one is still sleepy, I can have my breakfast in my room and watch him”. 

“No Ella you’re a member of our family and will eat breakfast with us. Let’s go get Noah they walk through to Stiles and Derek room to wake up Noah only to stop when they see Julie slowly leaving the room rubbing her arm. They use their magic so she doesn’t see them.

Stiles run to the conjoined room and magic Ella and Emily room so it can’t be opened from the outside she walks back into the room to see Ella with a wand out checking the room and Noah who was still sleeping in his crib.

“The force field went off, it must have cause the hurt to her arm”, says Ella.

Please take Emily down and you two have breakfast. Derek is bringing me up a plate please tell Laura what’s going on and the other blood Hales”. 

Ella leaves with Emily and Stiles open her hands and a camera appears in it. She had hidden a camera in hers and Derek’s bedroom.

Derek comes up with breakfast for the two of them and they sit on the bed and Stiles play the recording they see Julie come in the room on the phone to someone, they see her try to put something in the crib they couldn’t make out what and her being blasted back by the forcefield .

“We need to tell mum about this, as if there isn’t enough going on today”, Derek rubs his temple.


	19. Julie(4)

Derek and Stiles stayed in their rooms trying to calm down, He wanted to kill Julie and several times Stiles had to stop Derek from leaving their room. Derek holds his hands out. “She’s lucky there are no bugs in here or uncles wife or not the bitch would have died today”. They see a camera light go off, they look at the direction it came from to see a camera Stiles muttered under her breath and suddenly you could hear noise as the camera takes picture after picture of her and Derek. She was livid someone between the time they left the room that morning and she returned someone had placed a camera in their room facing their bed. 

They picked up Noah and walked into the kids room with him, they sweep it and the third bedroom for a bug and a camera. They found none, Stiles pack for Ella and the kids and explain to Ella telepathically what was going on. She walks down to see everyone at the dining table eating breakfast. “Grandma has ask if the kids can come visit her for the rest of the week and I said yes after breakfast Ella can you please drive them to her house”.

“Where does your gran live again Stiles?”, ask Julie, years ago they took the memory of Stiles being fae from her memory when Edward said she couldn’t be trusted.

“She lives two hours from here, two town over”, replies Cora before Stiles could answer her.

After breakfast Ella left in her car, she got when she started living with Stiles and Derek full time. Everyone of the Hales knew as soon as she drove pass the county line she and the kids would disappear to the fae realm with magic and her car would end up in the Hale locked garage in Beacon Hills.

 

“I’m going to check on the pack house, make sure everything is okay”, Julie stands up and leaves. “That bitch is dead, if there wasn’t a force field on the crib who knows what would have happened to Noah and she put a camera in our room, facing our bed, if Derek and I had got up and had sex there would be pictures of us naked and sweaty”.

“Baby Breathe”, Stiles take a breath.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on?”, screams Peter, Stiles and Derek tell everyone what they saw upstairs. “Talia looks pissed “I’m not even showered yet, and I have to deal with today being the anniversary of my husbands death, seeing the person that help caused his death, now I got to deal with a traitor in the family who most likely tried to hurt one of my grand babies resulting in me not seeing them for the next six days. I’m going upstairs to have a shower and tried to calm down before I commit two murders today”. Talia leaves the room.

“I can’t believe she was so brazen to go in your room like that with all of us in the house”, says Cora.

“She can’t know we’re on to her”, says Peter, “we need to know what she’s planning and with Mathew here it’s just makes the situation worse. He needs to be watched to make sure he’s not a danger to the pack and now this. “She and I had children together and now this, thank god the kids are old enough to understand that mummy can’t be trusted”. Peter looks over at his son and daughter “This is why you told us to be careful of mum all those years ago and report anything weird she does to you?”, ask his son. 

Peter nods “I can’t believe she tried to hurt cousin Noah, I saw her hand and she lied about being clumsy and falling and using her hand to break the fall”.

“I need to get dress and go see Mathew there’re things I need to discuss with him”,.

I’ll come with you uncle”.

“I’ll stay here and strengthen the wards I already place on this house, see if you can stall Julie from coming here for a while will you”, says Stiles.

“I’m dress I’m assuming she’s helping with breakfast I’ll go and help her and keep her out the way”

“Thank you Cora”, Stiles make a start on the wards while everyone else get ready for the day ahead of them. 

After everyone is dress they go over to the pack house, Stiles sees Mathew and Natalie having breakfast and talking. 

A tall man with blonde hair and glasses wearing blue jeans and a white shirt come over to Stiles and stretch out his hand to her. “Hi I’m Dillon the packs emissary, I’ve always been busy when you come by”.

Stiles shakes his hands, “Watch Mathew he’s dangerous”.

“You don’t have to tell me”, there was no bite behind Dillion words. 

Mathew get up and come over to Stiles.”Look I want to apologise for my behaviour when we were together”.

“You left out when we broke up and you kept me and a bunch of people hostage, oh and your behaviour yesterday”.

“Look I’m trying ok”

“Try harder, you know what today is, you may not have known we were here”, Stiles sees him smile smugly “You knew we would be here, didn’t you?. 

“I have friends in high places now”.

“You’re here to cause the family maximum damage”.

“That’s just a bonus for me” Stiles listened to his words wondering how his being here today is a bonus for him, then she got it, there was an attack on Beacon Hills today. “Derek go to Beacon Hills now please Mathew let slip without realising it that an attack is going to happen today”.

“Be careful babe, just need to explain to my mum, Laura’s pack do you think that will be targeted as well”

“Crap Derek I didn’t think of that, explain to them what’s going on, as I’m a spark I’ll transport them back to New York as soon as I come back to Peters.

Let me know when you’re in Beacon Hills, love you thank god the kids are not here”

 

“Mathew I have to go, can I have a word with you privately”. Stiles walk out the pack house with Mathew while telepathically telling Natalie what was going on and asking her to stick by Julie making sure she doesn’t leave her side.

She and Mathew go outside, he reaches a hand up to her face. She slaps him and knee him in the groin. He grabs her throat and starts to choke her, Dillion comes outside and see what’s going on and runs to help Stiles.

As Mathew is choking her, she puts her hand on his and he quickly remove his hands from her throat. “What did you do bitch, my hand feels like it’s on fire”. Stiles ignores him and kick him in his knee cap making him fall, she unbuttons his shirt and puts her hand over his heart, then quickly remove his heart from his body. Stiles look at Mathews dead body “someone clean that up before the kids see it. There is an ambush on us due today, I’m not your alpha but I’m a Alphas mate, women and men who can’t fight for whatever reason and children go to the safe place please. Some of the warriors go with them”. Stiles call one of Peters warrior to her. “Take them to the secret safe house”, he looks at her wide eyed “It was my idea to have one”.

Peter comes running out his house with Talia and his kids. “Derek has explained everything, he drove back to Beacon Hills. We need to talk to her before they come.

They go inside, “I’ll be two minutes Peter I’m just going to get something from the house. Stiles go inside to see Laura, Noah and her husband she quickly transport them and their luggage to their house in New York. Stiles say goodbye to them and return to Peters house.

Derek transport himself to his and Stiles bedroom. The people in the house were still sleeping he walks downstairs and makes breakfast after waking everyone up. Over breakfast he explains what’s going on to Lydia who was staying in the house he calls a town meeting and explain that people were on their way to fight, he explained he did know who or why but for sure people were coming. The town got ready and he spoken to Deaton who decided he would go where needed. They get some of the remedies he and Stiles made and put it and prearranged pivotal points in the town.


	20. Searching For The Traitor(5)

Peter and Stiles grab Julie in front of a shocked pack house “Talk”, says Stiles. Julie laughs you’re all going to be dead soon”.

“Who’s coming Julie?”, ask Peter, she doesn’t answer, “You will have someone kill your own children? says a shock Natalie . 

Julie looks at Natalie “We’re both doing the same thing in a way aren’t we my dear”. I don’t kill innocent woman and children.” Julie laughs “That wasn’t what I was referring to my dear”. “For the last time who is coming today, is it the Alpha pack, who coming?”. Julie smiles at Peter and laughs before making a gulping sound and going lapse. “Damn it she committed suicide rather than talk”, Stiles look up when her phone starts to ring. “Hello”, she answers it was Derek “I found Julie in the coffee shop after the town meeting, she says she had a strong craving for our town homemade food and she left Peter a note telling him that she was here”. “Ah Derek, Julie just died literally like seconds ago in front of the pack, excuse the pun pack house. So I don’t know how she’s in front of you. How long have you had eyes on her?”

“For about five minutes”.

“Damn it’s too different people”, Stiles rubs her temple. “We need to go back home, Peter that Julie in Beacons Hill needs to be spoken to, whoever is coming needs to see her body dead here along with Mathews”.

“Sister you’re right I’m sorry about all this happening today of all days”, Talia looks at her brother “I’ve a will to live and get to fight I’ll be okay, take care little brother”. 

Stiles goes to see Natalie “What are you going to do?”. “I’m going back home, I briefly though of staying here and hoping that whoever comes will try to recruit me, but I can’t put my unborn child in the way. When you next see me I will be my authentic self”. They hug and Natalie disappears and Stiles and those with her drive off in their cars till they left the boundaries of Bakersfield and she used her magic to transport them into the Hales closed garage in Beacon Hills.

“Derek we’re home where are you?”

“At the pack house helping make Molotov cocktails, with Lydia and Issac and Allison. Do you think it was a good idea leaving Peter without one of us being there”.

“His reputation for his towns first real test must be won by him and his pack by themselves”.

“That makes sense”.

Stiles, Cora and Talia walk to the pack house to see Derek with Julie, “What the hell we just saw you die in front of us, who the hell are you Julie?” 

“I’m me I just came here this morning to get my favourite treat”. Stiles looks at her like she’s crazy “you don’t see how not normal you sound, you left a house full of people didn’t open your mouth to say where you where going and took off. Where is your car by the way because I don’t see it, how did you get here?”.

“I told you what happened I wanted a snack”, Julie what is Stiles classification?”. Julie looks at Cora before answering her, “She’s an omega spark of course”. Julie you know Natalie right tell me about her?”.  
“I don’t know a Natalie, I’m sorry you’re confusing me with someone else”. Stiles looks at Derek “she’s like a broken record, this isn’t Julie I think someone is cloning her”.

“ I think you’re right but babe what do we do with it”. 

“Derek I have a great idea I’ll track her, let her go and track her using a phone app. They need to keep the real Julie alive somewhere. What I want to know is how these people know where we’re going to be to plant the clones of Julie”.

“You think there is a traitor in our pack?, I know we got rid of the cameras and bugs from our house so it can only be someone high up in the pack.”

Julie do you remember where you where before you came here?”, 

“I was in Bakersfield with my family”.

“ Julie I’m afraid you’re not the real Julie, you’re a clone or a robot but you’re not the real Julie. Let me help you or you will die like the others”. Julie smiles at Stiles “The council is afraid of the Alpha pack, two council men are on your side Danvers and Thomas, you trick me”. She starts foaming at the mouth and drops down dead.

“The council must be hunting the Alpha pack if they’re evil as we have heard we’re in trouble. Derek we need to call the council to find out more about the alpha pack, but don’t tell them about Julie. Derek takes is phone out and calls the council. They watch his facial expression he hangs up the phone. “The council members are dead, they were all massacred by the Alpha pack there was a recorded message playing”.

“OMG”, says Talia “Why as there been nothing on the news about it?”

“That’s a question for later mum right now, we have a war coming today we need to prepare for, those that can’t fight are safe. Stiles though of all Derek’s high up people in the chain of command, she has spoken to everyone but Issac, Jackson and Allison.

“Issac can you please give me a hand making sure the rooms are clear of people. Issac and Stiles start going into rooms and checking it was empty “How long have you known Derek ?”.

“A long time, his family took me in when I was young, everything I have is because of them I would never betray him. I love Allison she’s my mate, but I’ve know the Hales longer I watch who she speaks to and where she goes, not in an abusive way. I’m fully aware she spent years being told supernaturals are the scum of the earth, I sometimes wonder if she regrets being a werewolf, she tells me she doesn’t. She’s pregnant you know, my first biological child I’m really excited about it.she wants to fight”, he looks at Stiles “you want her alpha commanded not to”, he nods. 

“Can you send Jackson up please”, Issac goes and Stiles is joined by Jackson “I was always curious why you went into social care”. Jackson looks at her in shock “ I thought you would have asked Derek that a long time ago. I was adopted I didn’t feel like my parents wanted me for the right reasons, didn’t feel like I was loved. It took meeting Lydia and meeting the Hales for me to see what a happy family truly was. Working with young people I get a chance to put a child with a family that will love him or her. I spent a large part of my childhood lonely I promised myself when I got older I would do my best to make sure no child felt what I did it’s idealistic I know”.

 

“You had a dream and you made it happen not many people can say that, can you tell Allison to come up and help me please, I’m sure Derek has things for you to do”.

Jackson leaves and Allison joins her “I’m guessing Issac doesn’t want me to fight and you’re here to argue his case for him”. 

“No sweetie, I’m alpha mate to our alpha I don’t give a damn what Issac wants, because when I give a command it will be obeyed. I don’t run interference for your husband I’m Dr Stiles Hales, not Lydia or Erica or Cora.  
I’m not a girlfriend, I’m your Alphas wife and emissary to this pack, congrats on the baby by the way”. “Thank you” replies Allison, “you know scheming and backstabbing and putting yourself on the same level as me and Derek isn’t going to get you anywhere, look where it got Scott and Mathew. You need to start interacting with different members of the pack not just those in position of authority, you’re not going to get any power here, the next Alpha is Emily”.

Allison looks shocked at Stiles words “What do you know of the council?”

“Just that my grandfather is scared of them. What about the Alpha pack ever heard of them?” 

“Just family members saying they’re spoiling their plans”,

“How are you finding living here?”

 

“Issac is great, it’s amazing being a werewolf, I feel stronger, there is no more living in fear for me. My job is great I couldn’t ask for anything better right now except for us not having to fight. Scott didn’t break me”.

“I’m glad he didn’t, it’s a shame he rubbed off on you in the worse way possible. A pack is we not I or me but we, our closeness to each other helps us even in fighting. There is no place for selfishness in the Hale Pack think on that”, Allison opens and closes her mouth without saying anything, 

“I expect when I come to do the final check on those who can’t fight to see you in the shelter, Issac doesn’t need to see his pregnant wife on the battle field while someone is in the middle of trying to kill him, oh look we’ve checked all the rooms”.

They walk back down stairs, Stiles went to look for Derek “he kisses her”, good job babe she needed to hear it, I should have been harder on her”. 

“We still don’t know what we’re dealing with” suddenly a car pulls up.


	21. Traitor

Alan Deaton runs out of it, “They’re here but Derek it’s the council, they’ve gone bad, I bought the rest of the supernatural first aid kit Stiles that I had at the clinic. I saw Julie with them, she was bruised and bleeding she was just barely conscious”.

“How long do we have till they’re here Alan?”

“About ten to fifteen minutes the wards didn’t go off Derek”, He looked extremely scared, “They have a fae on their side Derek that’s the only way I can see the wards being breeched and the alarms not going off”.

“ Guys take your position, remember your training, Stiles do the last check on those who can’t fight”.

“Remember we have the advantage we know these forest they do not, Alan your job is patching up the wounded, Stiles will help you when she can. The pact doctors and nurses are being guarded in the hospital wing in the pack house and at the hospital, our job is to stop our love ones being killed and to defend this town. 

Suddenly a shot is heard Derek turns to look and sees wolves running towards them and humans shooting at them. He avoids a kick to the head, he staggers before finding his footing and kicking his would be assailant in the jaw the man goes down and Derek breaks his legs, he turns to see Stiles creating a shield over an injured pack member. He runs to help Cora who was fighting off a large man who was attempting to strangle her. He grabs a hold of his head and twist it killing the man instantly.

“Thank you”, says Cora 

“No problem, sis. They get back into the fighting, Stiles leaves Deaton and raises her hands and starts choking the invaders, she utters a spell and the non pack members are blasted backwards. Remember there are two good people in with this lot we need to find them”. The Hale pack surround the visitors.

“Take one more step and she dies”, Stiles look up to see a tall dark skin man holding a gun to Julie’s temple. She watches in horror as a red headed woman throws another woman on the ground, “Now Alpha we need to talk”.

“You won’t leave here alive”, says Derek

“If I’m not mistaken we hold all the cards, I’m sure Peter would love to get his wife back, he’s not going to like you for getting her killed”. Derek looks at the woman and smiles at her, “You know for someone who works for the council you really need to do your due diligence, he watches as she falls. Alan Deaton throw a dart at her which was filled with a small amount of poison the man holding Julie watch his colleague fall just as Stiles walk behind him and slit his throat.

“You need to save him”, shouts Julie.

Stiles look at Julie like she had two heads, “Take the prisoners to the jail and I want answers, I’ll be along shortly”. A chorus of “Yes Alpha” could be heard. Lydia please take Julie to the hospital so she can be looked at, Boyd I need you and Issac to go check on our boundaries take as many wolves as you need”.

Soon it was just Stiles, Derek and Talia outside, Stiles looked at a woman on the ground, “Someone in your pact was feeding information to the council, you have a traitor. Someone wants the alpha role. The council and the rogue hunters are working together, with this defeat Gerald the leader of the hunters will be regrouping this was the second wave to see how truly strong your pack is, find the traitor before it’s too late”, Stiles block their conversation from being heard “Why would the council want to destroy us, it makes no sense?”. The woman looks at Derek your pact is the most powerful one in the United States, they fear you both overthrowing them”.

“Why now, why not five years ago when I joined the pack”, “They know you’re a more than a spark. The clones of Julie I made only knew what Julie will tell me, when I found out what she told them I made the last one a bit special, should you show it kindness or use the word please. It would tell you information of value. They threatened to kill her children and husband in front of her, so they know you’re a fae, she traded the information for their lives”.

“She should have trusted that her husband and his pack would fight them to the death, how long have you been their prisoner”.

“I know it’s over twenty years, my husband was given a choice when Gerald and his men came into our house that night. “Kill our child and they would let me stay with him, or let them take me and he kept our child. They needed someone with magic to keep them off the radar, so people didn’t know what they were planning, they found ways to poison magical creatures and they began planning for a war. When you found out about wolfsbane all those years ago, they begin recruiting in earnest then Julie told them last month you were Fae”.

“You had magic, why did you not run?”

“When I was kidnapped I was given a sedative and I slept for some time. I was force to wear a collar that shocked me every time I disobeyed”.

“I only see a necklace no collar”, Stiles goes to removes the woman’s necklace and her hands start bleeding and the necklace changes shape and becomes a collar. Derek tries to remove it, then Edward appears in front of them. “Grandpa nothing is working I can’t remove the collar?”, a bottle appears in Edwards hand and he pours the content on the collar.

“Derek my boy, you can remove the collar now”, Derek does and the woman gasp and begins to weep. “You’re fae!”, states Stiles, the woman nods. “You could have gotten away all those years ago, a flick of your wrist and….”

Edward cut Stiles off “She’s been through a ordeal let her rest, I’ll take her to our realm her magic can be replenished there”. “I’m sorry, without the trips to replenish your magic you would have been nothing but a spark at most you protected your child be proud of that.”

“And my husband they would have killed him in a heartbeat, I made sure he was there to look after our child”.

“We’re talking and we don’t even know your name”, says Derek

“My name is Claudia”, says the woman, Stiles smiles sadly remembering her dead mother, her grandfather disappears with Claudia.

“Mum can you check on those in the hospital for me and call uncle Peter and see how he’s doing, let him know about Julie as well”.

Stiles we need to find Danvers and Thomas and find a way to look like we’re going hard on them while getting information from them. Any ideas who the traitor is?” She shakes her head “I would say Allison but she literally can’t tell anyone our info or she dies, she’s is ambitious though and want to be top dog you can tell”.

“I would prefer we found the traitor before we found those two guys and put their lives in danger”.

“How do we go about it, it has to be someone high up, right now the candidates are Cora, Jackson, Issac, Erica, Boyd or Lydia. Derek we don’t really have time to spare we need to find the trait…”, stiles stop speaking.

 

“Its Allison, she told me the hunters were scared of the council that’s a lie, they’re working together and when she was with Scott she would have seen and spoken to her grandparents and mother a lot, she knew about the attack on us couple years back. Her baby can be delivered safely now with no Medical issues and Issac suspects her as well. He can find someone else, I have heard in situation like betrayal by a mate. The wolf that gets left behind gets a second chance mate it’s rare but it can happen and he will have his child and can have other kids with his new mate and love her just as much if not more that the first one”.

“Stiles I’m going to check on the prisoners in the cells here before going to the police station can you bring Issac to my office in one hour please, I remember something I read when I was studying in one of your grandparents book. I know why Issac is mistrustful of his wife I’m going to ask Edward to join us”.

 

An hour later they were in Dereks study, “Issac there’s no good way of saying this”.

“You think Allison is the traitor?” Sties smiles sadly at him.

“I think she’s as well, I don’t trust her, it’s weird when we first met it was great but as time went on I can’t help feeling something isn’t right with our relationship and her”.

“She’s not your mate, she’s must be using something to trick your nose, whether it’s putting something in your food or a portion. She’s doing something, this can’t be repeated outside of this room. We will not dishonour you in our pack by letting it be know this has happened to you Issac someone is helping her. Edward makes a circle with his hands and they see a scene of Allison and Dr Deaton together talking, they see her leave him with a cruel smile on her face and hear Deaton say “I’ll not betray the Hale pack they’re my family and I will fight for them you had us all fooled. I’m glad the person who supplied you the herbs are dead”. 

They watch Allison turn back toward the vet, “It’s a shame you have no family to kill, your sister isn’t even worth getting my hands dirty for. I see the way you look at Talia when she’s not looking you’re in love with her, it will be easy for me to get close to her and snap her pretty little neck. You’re a fool she had her first child at eighteen, she is still young enough to bare you a cub you could have the family you always dreamed of, a child to carry on your DNA with the woman you love. I’m giving you a week I have enough herbs left to slip into Issac food for the next seven days”.

Edward raises his hand and the scene disappears “What a bitch, no wonder she married me so soon after Scott’s death”. Stiles hugs him “You have a son or daughter due soon. We have to be careful how we handle her, she needs to be seen dying because of her wounds and the baby deliver early because of her condition. We need to have guards on Deaton without him knowing.


	22. Information(7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I uploaded the WRONG chapter as chapter 5 I’ve fixed that now. Don’t forget to go back and read chapter 5. Sorry about that guys.o this is chapter 7 of love Is The Glue

“She’s been playing us like a violin, I think the council may have got in touch with Alan and try to turn him to their side, his first words out the car was the council and hunters are working together. I can’t help thinking maybe this Alpha Pack people are fearing shouldn’t be feared Allison once told me her grandfather hated them. You don’t hate people who are on your side so I don’t understand them using the council who have werewolves and witches on it which they say they hate”.

“Derek what if there’s something we aren’t seeing?”

“There probably is but right now putting Allison down and delivering her child today is our priority. Issac I have to ask are you okay with all this because I don’t want to go out there only for you to not want her to die and play the hero and betray us”. 

A hard look was on his face, “If she helping destroy this pack she should be be put down”.

“I hate to ask this”, says Derek “What about her first born he bears your last name”.

“Now that I know what’s she’s done I can’t be around him, my wolf once these drugs are out my system won’t want to have anything to do with him, his grandfather can take him, oh god Chris is not going to take us killing his only child well. If Allison manages to still sell us out indirectly so can he”.

“Well” say Edward “Not if he’s taking care of his grandchild”. Issac left to find Allison “Now that we’re alone I’ll be frank with you. Engineering a situation where Allison talks and betrays you is the best scenario her firstborn will die of course along with her. Chris will see it as her betrayal caused her the life of not only herself but her son as well and Issac will not have to carry the burden of guilt of betraying his child’s mother. I’ll magically cause her to go into labour two hours from now after she has given birth she will be go visit one of the visitors in the jail cells I’m sure of it and she will give him information. Thus breaking her word and you must let me deal with the gentleman she speaks to, my wife and I want his blood and he will do nicely for the hunt tonight. Goodbye my kingdom awaits”. 

“Wait grandfather spare her son, let Chris have him Issac is angry now but who knows what could happen later”.

“He’s not related to the child in anyway, his wolf no longer sees him as the child of the woman he loves and so he will not love him in return as his own. The child won’t understand why his father wants nothing to do with him, he will end up hating all of you or himself when he’s older when he realised what his mother and father has done. 

Everything went as plan Derek and Stiles could see the relief on Issac face he didn’t have to take part in her death, they watch him as he stares at his new born child in his crib. “As much as I loved her son my wolf knowing her betrayal couldn’t have him in our life when he wasn’t biologically mine. What did she do in the end that caused her, her life?”

“She handed over blueprints to some of the houses here and the pack house”.

“Do we know if the person passed the information higher up the food chain?” ask Issac 

“It’s fair to assume he’s dead or will be, he was caught just as she told him, the cells were being watched on CCTV around the time this happen”, replies Derek “Have you thought of a name yet for this little guy here?.

“ David in honour off the only good role model of a father I had”.

“Thank you, on a day we mourn his passing this is a wonderful gift Issac”, Derek hugs hugs him.

They went to see Chris to give him condolences on the death of his only child. “I can’t believe Allison sold the pack out that has been looking after her for so long. How’s my new grandson doing?”.

“He’s fine”, says Stiles

“People are going to expect me to betray the pack, yet I can’t leave it because my father will know by now I betrayed him and where I’m staying. I’m stuck here with people who don’t want me here”.

“Prove them wrong then, let people judge you by your actions and deeds”, Derek smiles slightly at Chris.

“Thank you both for coming, I know that James will be hated because of what his biological parents did. I’m taking him in and raising him I can’t expect Issac to want anything to do with him now especially with a new born to raise all by himself. I hope I can stay here, the fact Allison would choose power over watching her son grow up make me feel ashamed. I should have been braver and left my father when she was younger, her head wouldn’t have been filled with all of his nonsense I guess my nonsense for a good chunk of her life as well”. Chris starts to sob 

“You can stay here, James was suppose to die the oath his mother took included him as an incentive to her to not betray the pack. I ask that he be granted mercy as he was an innocent but make no mistake should you follow your daughter or he “innocently tell pack secrets to someone he will die”. He’s old enough where it has been ingrained in him the importance of pack but we don’t know what his mother has been feeding him behind close doors. He will have extra pack lessons in case she has been trying to corrupt him and he will see a child psychologist that is non negotiably”. Chris nods.

“Children are taught hate, we teach tolerance here, yes people will be angry but they’re smart enough, I would hope to not blame the child for the sins of his parents”, Stiles and Derek leave.

“James is going to be asking for his dad, Issac is the only one he knows has his father, the kid just loss his mother through her own fault yes. He doesn’t need to lose his father in the same day as well, until the stuff is all out Issac system he can’t really say what he will do or feel”.

“You’re right Derek, James is an added burden Issac don’t need right now, I see why grandad wanted to do what he said. Issac loves that boy as his own and to be honest I prefer him looking after James that Chris. With Allison’s betrayal he’s going to make sure David feels wanted and loved and knows the ways of the pack like he has been doing for James.”.

“You’re right but ultimately it’s Issac’s decision”, they didn’t realise that as they were walking and talking Isaac came out the pack house and heard them. He walk up to them “James shouldn’t spend tonight wondering why his father isn’t tucking him into his bed, I will go get him. I have one request I want to move into a different room in the pack house”.

“I’ll do you one better you can move into one of the houses across the road, as Derek was talking Stiles grandparents appeared. “Allison was forced to betray you, when the counsel came years ago they threaten you, Issac and James life. She refused to help them knowing the Hale pack would fight them to the death . 

“Do you know who helped her grandmother?”

“Deaton’s other sister came to town couple days ago, but she doesn’t have that kind of power, Morrell and Alan are plain old garden variety witches, which she should be as well”, says Derek.

“One of the council members who is a spark gave Joyce, Morrell’s sister the herbs to give Allison to give you, turns out she really did love you in the end”, says Edward.

“She smelled like my mate”, says Issac.

A woman walk out the pack house Issac looks at her and his eyes go wide, “I feel a pull towards you so strong I can’t explain it. I never felt this way with Allison”.

“I knew he was lying about Allison being under control she did it all willingly”, says Tabitha “I’m sorry Issac we had to repeat what that bastard said about Allison word for word. We did that to you so we can see your reaction when you found your true mate, Sarah this is Issac”. 

Issac hugs his mate and starts to cry “I gain a son and a mate in the same day”.

“The best revenge for your dead fake mate is to raise her son to be a good man, I’m willing to take on James”.

“Thank you Sarah for wanting to do this, he’s been my son for all of his life” 

Is this not the same woman all those years ago who was beaten and bloodily and came to destroy us, she’s the fae I freed I remember her. You said she will need a lot of time to sort her head out from the horrors she endured grandfather.”

“She’s had ten years of therapy you know how we can manipulate time in our realm, she is much better than before. She and Issac have endure such horrible horrors they now have a chance to have a life of love and happiness and they will understand when they each have bad days and can comfort each other”.

Edward you would never bring another fae here, what are you not telling us. Our world must be kept secret what about when James get older will he get to know the secret”

“ She will be an impeccable spark to everyone, only us and Issac and her future children will know the truth I have to give her permission to tell him which I haven’t, as for your other question I can’t answer that yet my boy”.

 

“Why did Allison smell like mate to Issac all those years ago. She was not under a spell then to corrupt him?

“It was fated to happen, that is all I can say for now”

“I don’t understand”

“You will some day, sometimes hard decisions have to be made”.


	23. Surprised(8)

“This prisoner lied to you in regards to Allison why?” ask Stiles

“They’re taught to”, says Sarah “Just as they’re taught to kill themselves when they fail a mission, if he was giving you information there was a reason for it. A truth spell, why have you not used it on him yet cousin”, says Sarah to Tabitha telepathically .

“The hunt has not yet started”, replies Tabitha.

We need to interrogate some of those prisoners, Stiles. Oh Issac congratulations on finding your true mate and your son”.

“Thank you alpha”.

“Why don’t you have house number three it’s right next to ours, take what you need from your rooms in the pack house. I’ll get some people to help you bring your stuff over. Your mate shouldn’t have to sleep in the same bed Allison slept in. We will come and visit you at the house in couple hours”.

Derek and Issac walk with their mates to his office he gets the keys out for Issac’s new house and gives it to him then speaks to Boyd and explain that Issac is moving and will need help getting his things to his new house.

They then started interrogating the prisoners one by one they were questioned they were told to state their name and species. “What about that man Claudia told us to save do you think he could be one of the men we’re searching for?”

“I don’t know Stiles, it’s going to be sometime before he’s able to talk in the mean time lets do one more interrogation, ward up these cells some more and go to bed I’m tired.

The night morning after Stiles and Derek visit the sick and offer condolences to the families of those who died. He went to the fae realm to see his children and replenish his energy he used a lot of magic during the fight the day before and it finally caught up with him.

Stiles helped Sarah to settle in, Issac had given her his credit card to buy herself some clothes and whatever she needed. They were at the mall with David in his buggy getting women’s toiletries for Sarah. “I know you’re Issac mate whether you’re his second chance mate or true mate I don’t care, don’t hurt him. Allison started off nice and I liked her, even helped her to leave her abusive husband but unfortunately she had a power hungry husband and grow up with power hungry relatives and it rubbed off on her and she betrayed us all don’t make the same mistake as her”.

“We’re fae, we understand the bond of family and its importance you know what kept me going all those years ago I was kidnapped, knowing I would get to met my mate, knowing my belly will grow big with our children twin girls. The fate herself showed me your highness I would never betray my family or my pack if you let me join official to the Hale pack”.

“Thank you for that as I know you cannot lie to me, I will recommend to Derek you join our pack”.

“How does it feel to be a mother?”

“It’s only been a day but I’m loving it so far, David looking so much like Issac helps”.

“What about James he’s not yours or Issac’s”  
“ I’ll love him he’s an innocent child in all this” she hesitates 

“There is something you’re not telling me”

“I’m sorry your highness there is but I can’t tell you yet”.

Stiles looks surprised at Sarah’s words but say nothing she smiles down at David in his buggy. “Are you up for more shopping or do you need a rest we could head for the food court”.

“I wanted to get some underwear from Victoria Secrets”, they head to Victoria secrets then head for the food court where they ordered food and took it back home with them.

Stiles get home to see Derek in his office doing paperwork, “I bought you Chinese”, they eat and talk “Allison is dead but I can’t help thinking there is still someone else in the pack that can’t be trusted, those bugs we found five years ago in this office was before she came into our lives”.

“So there is still someone we can’t trust”, Derek nods “I found Danvers he’s the one who Claudia said not to kill, the doctors say he will make a full recovery. It’s a good job he wasn’t killed there’s two people that hasn’t been interrogated as yet I thought you may want to do it with me”, she nods at him.

They finish eating and go to the cells at the police station the first person they interviewed was a timid looking grey hair old woman who looked in her fifties. “Name”, ask Derek The woman doesn’t answer, “Do you deny you took part in an ambush on our pack”, again she answers nothing”.

“I’m sure by now your bosses who sent you here, is torturing your family or mate because you failed ”, says Stiles. The woman pales, “Help us and we will see what we can do to help your family”.

“What do you want to know?”, ask the woman

“Who’s in charge of everything that happened yesterday, who’s the big boss?”

“Gerald Argent, He’s controlling the head of the council some how and the council head is doing his bidding”.

“How’s he’s controlling Matt Evans is it blackmail, magic?”

“No one knows, we tried to figure it out but couldn’t, Matt got all the members to side with him”.

“Who from the Hale pack was working with him?”, ask Derek.

“I don’t know I know Allison was used but I don’t know who the other person was”.

“How did you know Allison was involved?”, ask Stiles

“Gerald used to brag his granddaughter was destroying the Hale Pack from the inside”.

“Give me your family details and I’ll see what I can do to get them somewhere safe”, the woman gives them the details and they write it down. “You’ve been helpful I’ll make sure the judge knows it”. The woman thanks Derek and they leave.

“This is the last one”, they open the cell to see a tall, blonde hair blue eye man in his twenties staring at them “Finally, you would think I would’ve been interviewed by now, your pack is legendary I’m disappointed, you let me sleep before you speak to me. I suppose I should be glad it’s you interviewing me and not Lydia or Cora. I’m heard the story of their no nonsense approach and how feared they are.

“I’m honoured the Alpha pair interviewing little old me”.

“Stop talking”, says Derek “you’re giving me an headache”.

“I ain’t talking bitches so let’s get that out of the way first”, he shouts 

“Loyalty to the council got you arrested and now everyone know they can’t be trusted we’ll see if you’re still so cocky when you get the death penalty”, smirks Stiles.

They took him to a room for the interview “Is this room warded and no one can hear us?” the man ask suddenly serious.

Derek and Stiles look at each other and nod, “I’m Thomas” says the man “Danvers is the one who Claudia stopped you killing yesterday he’s on your side. Let me start from the beginning five years ago you two got together and everyone saw what you were capable of after the hostage situation. Gerald Argent came to Matt with an idea, he will help them take you out and put his son in law in charge of the Hale pack as alpha. As the most powerful pack in the country the council will have their own soldiers to command at will. Gerald only wanted to work with the humans on the council but realised that he had to play nice to get all the members to help him.

Then when they started working together, the horrible truth of Gerald’s plans was revealed he wanted to destroy the supernatural world and rule with his family at his side. The council had unfortunately fallen under his spell and he married a werewolves to show he didn’t have ill will to supernaturals, it was all a rouse of course. His wife was “accidental killed” days after the wedding by a supernatural”.

“They feel sorry for him now”, says Stiles, Thomas nods.

“We were told Matt was being controlled is it true?”, ask Derek

“In the beginning he was but not anymore, he’s willing follows him now, the faes masquerading as sparks that Gerald had at his disposal as prisoners are now free thanks to you”.

“I need to ask Julie, Peters wife was she workings with the council five years ago?”, ask Derek

“No”, the man answers “That’s some comfort for uncle Peter at least”, says Derek “She betrayed him when she felt she had no choice”. He sighs in relief, Thomas looks between him and Stiles “I’m afraid from the moment she became a Hale mate and wife she’s been orchestrating to get power, she’s been feeding information to your enemies”, he laughs “it’s ironic she wanted Peter in power and never got the chance to be an alpha’s mate. I believe the people she worked with kidnapped her on her way to Bakersfield all those years ago and held her prisoner and replaced her with a clone”.

“So she put the bugs and traps in mums study the bitch, dad died because of her betrayal”. Derek calls Lydia “I want Julie in a cell now put a guard on her as well”.


	24. Horrors

“How do you know all this?” ask Stiles. “You clearly have different views to your colleagues why fight?”.

“I’m the real head of the council Danvers is my second in command, we’re incapable of being controlled, or turned from our path of justice and truth. For appearances sake Danvers will appear human, no as he’s staying here to help you I’ll gift him magic he’s a witch now. You can trust Alan despite him not telling you people were trying to recruit him, If Alan tells you about his conversation with Allison trust him if not remove him from the pack immediately”.

“Who the hell, who are you?” Inquires Derek 

“Stiles I know you worry about Issac but Sarah won’t betray him or the pack”, Thomas disappears.

“Well that was unexpected”, says Derek dryly.

They drove to the vets to see Deaton, he opens the door for them “I was coming to see you later”.

“Why?” ask Stiles, “Allison she tried to recruit me and I’m sorry I should have told you, it was after the fight yesterday I said no of course. The council tried years ago to get me to spy for them but I said no. I’m sorry I should have said something then and now”.

“Why did you not turn against this pack? ask Derek 

“I would destroy the heart of the thing that was most precious to me”, Derek heard the pain in his voice. He knew Deaton was in love with his mother and it was her heart he couldn’t break.

“You should have told us about them trying to recruit you all those years ago, as punishment you will be given someone new to magic to train up and Stiles will be the official Hale emissary. Your role will be ceremonial only. You’ve served my family for years but I can’t let this slide and you should find an appropriate time not now obviously but in couple months to tell the woman you’re in love with you love her”.

Deaton stares at Derek wondering if he knows it’s his mother he’s in love with, “We used up lots of reserves yesterday, we need to make more antidotes and cures and refill the cabinets”, says Stiles. “Right now we rest, in a week I’ll be back to start work with you. Did we use up a lot of the wolves-bane bullet yesterday”. Deaton nods, “I thought we could get some arrows and dip them into wolfsbane for the next battle”.

“Great idea” says Stiles “Don’t forget to visit Issac and see his newborn son, Allison betrayed the pack and lost her children, Issac stayed true to it and get to see his children grow up”.

When Danvers was well enough to be able to talk he was as cryptic as Thomas. “Seriously why does the world think Matt is the leader of the council if it isn’t true and why if he was a front was he acting like the actual leader, if I didn’t know any better I would say he didn’t know he wasn’t the real leader, am I right?”.

Danvers rolls his eyes at Stiles question, “Your fries are getting cold”. 

“You’re still not answering my question buddy”, Stiles shoves fries in her mouth as she talks.

“You know I can’t answer your questions”, Stiles shakes her head “Not true you answer some of my questions fine”.

“Let me rephrase my answer then, somethings I’m forbidden to tell you”.

“Like who you and Thomas really are, come on you got magic lessons with Deaton I’ll drop you off”.

Stiles get back to the house to see Derek going over paperwork. “Lately I seem to only see you with paperwork”. He kisses her, “Three weeks since the attack and you think I could get back to my balance of being alpha and sheriff but my alpha duties are taking up more and more of my time”.

“I know we’ve have to rebuild the pack up, the good thing is we know the council and the hunters don’t have a fae they could use any more against us”. 

Derek takes her hand and pull her towards him so she’s sitting on his lap . “Two heads should be better than one”. She looks at the paperwork on his desk.

“We can’t allow anymore people into the pack right now, maybe after everything is over”. She goes through the papers, “There are at least ten pages of different families that want to move here”.

Derek rubs his temple I know a lot of packs got hit the same day we were from what I gather from talking to the other alphas who were hit, “We got the worse of it, I’ve already let them know I won’t be taking on anymore pack members for now”.

“We’ve turned into a refugee for people, the people who want to come aren’t like the first wave all those years ago who bought skill sets and actually wanted to be here. These applications just look like they’re coming here because it’s safe and no other reason”, says Stiles

“They should be helping rebuild their pack instead they don’t care about that it’s Scott all over again”. 

Stiles shakes her head, “We’ve been betrayed by pack members we knew, we can’t have unknown quantities in our town. Besides we already help the smaller packs by us anyway”.

“Come on I need something to eat and then we’re going to see Julie in the cells”, says Derek.

“Still can’t believe Peter wants nothing to do with her, not even to say goodbye”

“She didn’t trust her husband or pack to have her back and she betrayed us all, resulting in many people we know being killed. You think if someone said to Peter give us information or we kill your kids and wife in front of you he would give up information?”.

“Oh hell no, Peter would say nothing and would be smiling smugly as we killed the bastard. While he taunts the man as he takes his last breathe that the Hales don’t give in to blackmail”.

“That’s the problem Stiles, Julie had been with Peter for over ten years before they took her, she saw how we fight for pack and don’t back down and she didn’t trust us to fight for her. How will her kids feel knowing they have proof their mother can’t be trusted, even if they think it wasn’t mum really for the last five years and a bit of them say we can trust the real thing she has said by her actions, I’ll give pack information out loyalty be damn. Her children could have been killed three weeks ago, they were always going to come for us whether they knew the truth about you or not. We’re the most revered pact in the country with the best fighters we’ve never lost a fight. Taking us out would have made the other packs cowered in fear of Gerald and his group. Julie never thought of that, they were going to come regardless of what she told them, them threatening her was a trap”.

“That she walked into”, sighs Stiles.

“It’s funny we say all that as if she betrayed us because she didn’t believe in us to help her, but the truth is like Thomas said she as been betraying this pack for years before you came here. Gerald is a seasoned hunter he wouldn’t have told many people you’re fae”.

“Grandpa really was right in only telling the blood Hales everything, you really have to have been bought up in a pack where pack safety and loyalty is drill into you”. 

“She may not remember you’re fae now but she knows she betrayed the pack, she can’t stay here and we can’t release her, she’s an unknown quantity now. Who knows what Gerald has filled her head with, or if she’s working with him”.

“Is it wrong that I can’t even come to her defence a little bit because you’re right. She’s healthy, we’re feeding her we haven’t spoken to her apart from that night she came back. Stiles is wide eye, “What?”.

“It sounds weird Derek but I dreamt you and I had this conversation and the outcome wasn’t great we need to get to Julie as fast as possible”. They get to the cells and Derek opens Julie’s door she laughs bitterly “Finally figured it out have you, I told Gerald you would what gave me away?”

Stiles transport herself, Derek and Julie outside the town line “You’re a weapon”.

“Oh my gosh”, says Derek 

“Grandfather, grandmother it’s an emergency”, shouts Stiles 

Edward and Tabitha look at Julie and start chanting “She’s a walking bomb, when she blows up it will be like a nuclear disaster”.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Stiles looks at Julie with horror. Big enough to take out your pack and several neighbourhood packs”.

“I can’t believe Gerald did this to you, I’m sorry no one deserves to die this way”.

“I volunteer for this love”, Stiles and Derek jaws drop.


	25. Bomb(10)

“Why would you do that”, screams Stiles

“I was wasted being a lefts hands wife, I should have been alpha. Gerald showed me a better way to channel my aggression and put my brain to use. The raids I planned, the people we killed it was glorious. Now I’m making the ultimate sacrifice for the cause”.

“What cause is that?” ask Derek 

“For Gerald to rule of course become the great leader the world needs bringing order to everyone, by being a great king”.

“Something is bugging me, I know you lied when you said when they kidnapped you, while you were on your way to meet Peter in Bakersfield that’s a lie isn’t it”.

“Of course it is, they got me that day I took the kids to school and was supposed to meet you at the restaurant”.

“You’re lying, the truth”.

“When Derek told the family he found you, things changed forever I placed bugs in Talia’s office and started giving the council information on you they in turn told Gerald,I didn’t know this at the time. I thought I was helping to keep you safe. It wasn’t until they took me and I saw the other me I realise too late I was wrong and by then they had replicated me from a strand of my hair and when I didn’t behave how they wanted they sent the other me to replace me. You guys saw the real me at the house but the fake me outside of it. Ironically Peter got power and had a fake me by his side and I ended up the slave of a monster”.

They watch her weeping ,“I want to say I’m sorry but I’m not, do I have regrets yes”.

“Do you have a pin so to speak to set yourself off, or is it set for a specific time?”, ask Derek.

“Whatever happens this place will be destroy”, says Stiles, suddenly Denvers appears in front of them”

“It’s time Julie, I need everyone to move back please”, they do, he holds on to her. “I will take her to the only place a biological weapon going off can’t cause harm. He waves his hand and the ground opens up and they see molten lava boiling. He throws her in it and they watch it cover her and hear a ear piercing scream come from her, he waves his hands again and the ground closes. “Something tells me you didn’t need those magic lessons Danvers”, says Stiles.

He laughs “In a way I did”.

“Where is she?”

“Somewhere where her going off doesn’t kill the vegetation or pollute the water or sky, she’s in hell”.

“Who are you Denvers?” ask Stiles

“Today is not the day to answer that question”, Stiles turn around to see her grandparents have disappeared. It’s kinda hard to know if any emotions we got from her today was real, she’s a great actress that Julie”.

“Come we have to tell Peter his real wife is dead, do you think that was hell Stiles?”

“A volcano, hell who knows, we can finally relax now for the first time in three weeks we can relax Derek. We need to do something positive to remember this day the last three weeks have been burials after burial, after burial. Let’s throw a party and celebrate life do you realise our kids haven’t lived with us for three weeks because we were afraid of what Julie may have bought with her”.

“We didn’t even ask her about Gerald’s plans”

“Derek if she was prepared to kill herself for him, she wasn’t going to really tell us anything of use and would have play us for fools. You were right to keep her in prison all that time”…she stops walking “She was in the pack hospital do you think she may have leak any of her biological weapon out we need to do a deep clean”.

“The place was deep clean after the ambush remember and something tells me that Denvers would’ve made sure that everything was safe. She was barely conscious when she came here, it means that whatever is in her must be stable for her to survive the beating, she took. I still can’t believe she would volunteer to do that, or speak so brazenly about killing her own kind like it was nothing”.

Let’s forget about Julie and continue with our lives what do we say we bring the kids home tomorrow?”.

“God,I miss them, them having to sleep at your grandparents in case the hunters come back has been brutal, I hate sleeping away from them”.

“I know baby”.

In the end Peter’s only comment was “Oh so she knows what loyalty is then and not betraying people” about Julie’s death. 

They had a pack cookout that night and Derek was happy to see his mother smiled, they had told the family what happened with Julie”.

He knew that just like they’re regrouping the other side is doing the same as well, he walks over to his mother and makes her a burger from the grill. “Mustard and ketchup and pickles just like you like it, Mum have you heard of Duke the leader of the Alpha Pack?” I gather from the prisoners we interrogated they’re the good guys not bad. You have a lot of contacts and respect to your name can you find out if there’s a way to contact him and who’s side he’s really on for me please”.

“I’ll get on it”, they watch as Denvers fixes himself a plate of food and starts to mingle with the rest of the pack 

“Excuse me a second mum”, Derek leaves his mum and walk over to Denvers. “I thought you left us for good”.

“No I’m still here, Gerald is a formidable foe and he has power, using the council to do his bidding while the world didn’t know is a stroke of genius. The councils job is to be fair to all species thus preventing war from happening and one race becoming stronger than the other”.

“You’re right about Gerald he released my wife’s abuser one year before he was due for release on the worse day for my family. He got his son in law to try to get high up in this pack and his granddaughter who tried to be different to him, in the end help his people who were trying to decimate us”.

“Evil is spreading, his followers are spreading his poison and unfortunately the longer he has any power. The more chances we will see a war of humans against the supernaturals. This world isn’t perfect there is good and bad, but there are also police officers and judges. No one openly was saying one species is better than the other now they’re”.

“I’m sure both humans and supernaturals are scared of what’s to come, it’s why I will not allow anyone else to join my pack till this war is over. I know people who want to come here say it’s for safety but in reality they mean let me give you a false sense of security and destroy you from within if you’re stupid enough to let me in. I’ve had to witness too many burials in the last three week. Too many betrayals”.

“I understand son believe me I do, I’m not going to comment on your decision, but I’ll say this much, from what I see here from the small time I’ve been here is that your pack is loyal to you. This place became a refugee for a lot of people who were hurting. You were wise to let the people in all those years ago and the people you and your wife chose were good choices. Your packet is strong, you have lost members but no one is blaming you because they have seen the type of alpha you’re and have no problems following you to their death if needed if it means their friends and love ones are safe. That is a testimony of your leadership you and your mate should be proud of what you created here. You’re seen by other alphas as the blueprint to follow, Gerald doesn’t want pack after pack of strong leaders and members hence the ambush on so many packs. Ask yourself why he left your mothers old friend’s pack alone on his way here”.

Derek looks at Denvers in surprise “I wasn’t aware there was a pack near us that wasn’t attacked, the other alphas I spoke to said they were attacked”.

“There is one alpha you haven’t been able to get a hold of am I correct?”. Derek nods “Satomi”

“So I know you’re not accepting any new pack members from other states right now but you still haven’t made me an official member of the Hale pack yet”.

Turning to Denvers Derek asked “Do you want to be?”, Denvers nods “Yes”.

“We will do the ceremony tonight”.

“Thank you, now I’ll let you get back to your wife while I get some more of this delicious food”, Derek sees Stile talking to his mother and goes over to them and repeat his conversation with Denvers.

“A visit needs to be paid to her, there is no way with the situation what it is she will leave her territory with no alpha and visit us”, says Stiles. “We need to get in touch with her and arrange a visit to her one of us have to go”.

“I’ll go”, says Stiles I can easily transport myself there and back in a flash without her knowing”.

“Okay”, says Derek “I’m going to start the welcoming ceremony for Denvers, after Denvers is officially a member of the pack. He sees Cora for the first time and his eyes go wide “mate”, says Cora.


	26. Info

They watch her as she walks to Danvers and look at him uncertainly as if she is afraid he would reject her. The relief is evident on her face when he draws her into a hug, he takes her hands and walk in the pack house with her.

“Wow Cora finally found her mate and he’s a mystery”, says Derek “I’m glad for her, she’s had to watch me and Laura, get married to our mates and have children I know she’s wanted that for a long time”.

“It’s nice for the pack to have something to celebrate, a happy occasion that isn’t because an enemy is dead or we survived a battle”.

“You’re not wrong Stiles, you’re not wrong”.

“Come on let’s leave them to it, I want sometime with my husband in our bedroom”. They leave the party and go up to their room “Do you realise we haven’t make love in weeks”.

“Come here let me make it up to you”, the next morning she woke up sore but feeling good. “It’s good to know we still got it”.

“I’m sorry, I know I’ve been consumed with pack duties and haven’t been as attentive as I should be, but I’ll make more of an effort to put you and the kids first”.

“Derek I see what we’re dealing with, I know it’s been tough my alpha mates duties lately has been going to pack members house who’s lost love ones. I get it last night we made love and it was wonderful, I love the intimacy we have. Sex is great but the last couple weeks I’ve loved the hand holdings, the back rubs, you knew when I needed comfort and you’ve provided it, don’t sell yourself short. You’ve been a great husband and father the last three weeks, we made the decision together to let the kids stay with my grandparents for their own safety and that decision was one hundred percent right. Now it’s still early why don’t I show you just how much amazing I think you’re”.

They make love again and again till they were both exhausted before having a shower then going down for breakfast, when breakfast was over they went and got Noah and Emily from Stiles grandparents.

It was nice to have the kids home, things were starting to settle down with the pack, the town was bustling once again. While no one new joined the pack over the following weeks, outsiders did come in as the town needed supplies. No one except for pack family members were allowed to stay in town for more than two days. A lot of other alphas adopted this rule when it became common knowledge that the Hale pack had started it, at first people were angry about the rules but the visitors soon got use to it.

The delivery man dropping off the ingredients for Krispy Kreme didn’t need to stay a week, the only exception to Derek’s rule was doctors who had to be bought in or other health visitors.

It was a month after she found her mate when Cora told her family she was pregnant and was going to marry the father of her child. She didn’t seem to care that Danvers couldn’t tell her who he really was she knew he was on the side of the Hales and that was good enough for her. It was around that time that they finally managed to get a hold of Satomi. 

Stiles went to see her and as she was a perceived spark she took the bus to Satomi’s territory, she was greeted by the alpha herself as she departed the bus. “Dr Hale lovely to see you, thank you for the visit I hope your alpha is well”.  
“Alpha Satomi lovely to see you, my alpha is indeed well”, the alpha was a women in her sixties, she was of Asian descend. She hugs Stiles while her beta takes Stiles luggage “Come we have much to discuss my dear”.

When Stiles reached Satomi’s Home she was surprise to see it wasn’t a extremely big mansion like most alphas home but a modest home. As she entered the house and was shown around she was surprised to find it was only five bedrooms. “I would love to see your pack house”.

“Why don’t we talk business my dear, I know you’re eager to get back to your family”, Stiles follows her into her study and takes a seat the Alpha points to. “Where are my manners would you like a drink?”

“Ice tea would be nice”, Satomi leaves and Stiles takes the opportunity to do some spells to see if there were any listening devices or hidden cameras, she found a camera and switched it off using magic. She sits back down when she hears Satomi at the door she opens it and takes an ice tea offered to her. 

“We’ve been trying to get in contact with you for almost two months now, messages were left why didn’t you return the calls till now”. 

“The raids on the different packs really hit us hard we needed to keep our town safe and look after our people like you and your alpha is doing in Bakersfield and Beacon Hills. We were hit pretty badly and we lost many people in my culture there is a mourning period. I’m sorry but whoever you spoke to should have told you that. My apologies if the message was lost in translation”, Stiles stood she knew that this pack was not hit in the waves of attacks. Danvers was mysterious yes but she knew deep down he didn’t lie to her about this pack not being hit and he was engage to a Hale with a child on the way he wouldn’t endanger them. Stiles knew Thomas sent him to help in the war that’s coming so he could be trusted.

She also knew that despite initially liking Allison her gut told her not to trust her after she got to observe her when Allison wasn’t aware she was doing it and her instincts were always right. This pack was compromised and she needed to get back as soon as possible. She opens a telepathy line to Derek. This pack as been compromising the alpha is saying they were attacked and lost many life’s”.

“Ask her about the Alpha pack”, says Derek. Stiles smiles at Satomi “Have you heard of the Alpha pack, do you know if they’re ruthless as the stories say?”.

The alpha observes her, “I’m good friends with your previous alpha did she tell you that?”

“I didn’t know that”, says Stiles honestly “Now the Alpha pack what can you tell us”.

“They’re dangerous I pray you never have to deal with them, I spoke to the leader couple weeks ago I don’t know how he got my details but he threatened me this was before the attacks. Stiles watches as she takes a notebook out her desk drawer and flips through it looking for something I keep a diary I’m old fashioned that way. She flips through some pages “Aha here it is he called me two months ago”.

“Is it possible to get another glass of ice tea?”

“Of course dear I won’t be a minute”, she leaves and Stiles magically copy the information in the diary without leaving her seat. It was at that moment she was glad to have watched Harry Potter and seen the quill scenes.

When Satomi returns she thanks her for the drink, her mobile rings she answers it “Stiles I know you’re staying till tomorrow but the kids are unsettled, they miss you can you come home right after your meeting”.

Stiles looks at Satomi “I’m sorry I can’t stay I will get my suitcase and be on my way, with everything that’s going on I want to be as closed to them as possible”.

“Of course dear it’s understandable family comes first”, Stiles doesn’t drink the tea “Why don’t I put that in a flask for you to have on your way home”.

“There is no need, I can buy drinks at the bus stop”.

Stiles gets her suitcase and comes downstairs to see Satomi holding a bag for her to take, she takes it and restarts the camera in the alphas office. She’s driven to the bus stop and seen on to her bus she thanks the alpha for having her then takes her seat she messes with the memory of those on the bus and disappears only to reappear in her bedroom at home. The Hale Pack knew she could do this so she wasn’t bothered about them seeing her back so soon, not every spark had transportation powers but she was unique and the pack kept that knowledge secret from all outsiders. She was a fae that could do so much more but had to walk in this world as a spark.

She walks downstairs to see Derek and the other Hales in the living room waiting on her, “Talia I’m glad you or Derek didn’t go to meet her she seemed really nice, grandmotherly even. She is not on our side, Danvers you said she wasn’t attacked but she said she was”.


	27. Fake

“She wasn’t attacked by the council or hunters”

“Are you saying she was attacked but by someone else?”

“Did you see any rebuilding going on while you were there?” ask Derek 

“Actually no I mean we still have shops on Main Street we’re weeks away from reopening, heck our restaurant only reopened last week it was damaged so badly.”

“The place didn’t look like it was attacked at all, she said the Alpha pack got in touch with her to scare her and they were the bad guys”. 

“She did leave some papers out and I copied everything she had on them. Papers appear in Stiles hands while the pen was writing Stiles was thinking she could do with knowing three months worth of information that Satomi had written down, turns out the pen copied all the information she wanted.

As they go through the papers the realised that there were two numbers written down as belonging to the Alpha pack. According to the diary three months ago after a phone call the alpha reverse the call on the phone and wrote the number down. There was a diary entry for today with a different number for the alpha pack. “If I didn’t know better”, says Derek “I would think this diary entry was written to be found by you”.

Everyone agreed “There has to be another one if she truly keeps one with with helpful information in it. Who’s to say we call one of these numbers and it’s not a trap to know if we’re on to her. We don’t know who these two numbers belong to, but I’m sure the alpha pack are on our side. She wanted you to see this information Stiles”.

“You’re right Derek” she smiles and another set of papers appears, everyone looks stunned at the papers in her hands. “I told magic to copy her diary for the last three months so if there were two diaries it would have copied both of them. The beauty of a non specific spell sometimes is beautiful”, from the new papers in her hands everyone could see the names of different packs in the United States who had joined with the hunters or that Gerald though could be turned to his cause. There were suspected names of people in the alpha pack and everything that the hunters can get on them including a phone number for the leader of the group.

“I can’t believe she allowed herself to be compromised”, says Talia

“She said the two of you were good friends, I didn’t want to be a bitch and say why have I never seen you at the house of your good friend”. Talia laughs

“Let’s move up the wedding to tomorrow”, says Cora “If that okay with everyone I know there’s not enough time to plan a big wedding, I’m just upset Laura can’t be here”.

“Well if only pack members are invited I can pop in and get her and her husband and Peter and his family tomorrow and take them back home. I’m sure their second can handle things for a while”.

“Thank you Stiles I’ll call them now and see if they can make it” Cora leaves the room with the phone at her ear.

“Why don’t you help mum and Cora with the wedding details and I’ll make a list of who’s the good and bad guys from these diary entries”.

Stiles pull Derek up unto his feet “Why don’t we all see how what we need to do for tomorrow and leave this till at least after the wedding”. The wedding day went off without a hitch, Derek liked the fact the wedding date wasn’t know before hand so they didn’t really have to worry too much about security they switched the parol men and woman’s out on the borders to the town so everyone had a chance to enjoy the day.

Stiles realised what a great idea this was of Cora’s because she knew if other packs or the council knew about the wedding they would have thought it a good moment to strike the Hale Pack while they were happy and not on guard.

The next day they looked through the diary entries again they now know that Deucalion was the leader of the pack as well as twins Ethan and Aiden, a woman name kali and a large man name Ennis.

They call the number that the alpha had for them, no one answered they left a message saying they were on their side and they left a number for them to call. The Hales didn’t know if they would ever hear from the pack, after all who’s to say that they were still using that same number.

Stiles and Derek were eating at Gino’s with their children when Lydia walked in the door and headed for their table. “Do you mind if I join you I got some news?”, they indicate for her to sit which she does she says hello to Emily and Noah. “Gerald has been spotted in New Jersey, Actually spot by someone there is photo evidence, correct me if I’m wrong but a man who’s been living in the shadow for years building up an army allows themselves to be seen because they want to be Don’t they?”.

“Stiles stops feeding Noah and look at Lydia “That’s correct”.

“The problem” says Derek “Is why now he must figure he doesn’t need to hide anymore, our pack, Laura’s pack and Peter’s pack was hit all at the same time along with some of our allied packs. He didn’t really hit other packs just packs connected to our three packs”.

“So it’s not just the council who are freaking out about us getting too powerfully it’s the rogue hunters as well . I would be interested to know what was said to cause the alliance”, says Stiles. 

“I think we all would like to know that”, says Lydia. She orders herself a drink while wanting for the Hales to finish eating. When they were done Derek went to pay the bill while Lydia and Stiles walk out the restaurant with Noah and Emily. “How are you Lydia? I get the feeling that there is another reason why you wanted to see me”.

Lydia looks at Derek at the counter then back at Stiles and her kids “Another time”.

“Derek can take the kids home and you and I can talk”, Lydia looks uncertain but nods. “I’ll just let Derek know what we’re doing. Let’s go for ice cream and talk when Derek leaves they walk to the ice cream shop they order and sit in the booth waiting on their dessert. “What’s going on Lydia?”, the waitress bring their dessert a slice of lemon meringue ice cream pie for Stiles, and a butter pecans sundae for Lydia. They start eating and Lydia suddenly says “I’m pregnant”.

“That’s great news, Jackson must be overjoyed to know that he will have a family of his own I know he’s been wanting to be a dad for the longest time. You guys are amazing with Emily and Noah”, Stiles stops talking when she sees Lydia’s facial expression “Do you not want to be pregnant?”.

“I do so much and Jackson was adopted I know how much giving his child a mum and dad who wants them mean to him”.

“But?”

“Is now the best time, we know that there is a big battle brewing I can’t bring a baby into that”.

“Sometimes a small glimmer of hope is enough to make a person want to continue and thrive, talk to Jackson he should know about the baby. Whatever you decide to do he has a right to know. Issac Just had a brand new son there’s still a war coming something to think about. You know what keeps me going when we’re fighting knowing my babies are their waiting for me, knowing I’ve something to live for”.

“I wanted to be a mum for so long and I’m worry now about him or her welfare and they’re not even born yet”.

“Welcome to motherhood”, smile Stiles.

Lydia’s whole face lights up and they continue eating their dessert, after eating with Lydia, Stiles goes and sees her grandparents to her surprise she sees Claudia sitting with them.

A memory appears in Stiles mind of her and Claudia.


	28. Love Is The Glue(13)

Stiles remembers being five years old and she and her mother were planting flowers in the garden of her old house and her mother raising a hand over a flower and it growing. “Mum, you’re my mother why do I remember you now but not when I first saw you again months ago”.

“My magic has been replenishing and I’m stronger I took the memory block off you”.

“I went to your funeral, I cried over you being sick, I cried over not having a mother when my dad was drinking himself silly and I didn’t know if I could cope. I cried missing you hating that you suffered so much before you died”. Claudia goes to her and makes to hug her but Stiles moves out the way. She looks at her grandparents “Did you know she was alive?”

They shake their heads “We thought she died”, says Tabitha 

“So I have a sister you knew nothing about and now my dead mother is alive how does all these things happened and you as king and queen don’t know. I feel a familiar bond with her now, grandfather did you feel it all the while she was a prisoner?”.

“She was too far away and her fae magic was dampened, it wasn’t till we saw her weeks ago that we knew she was alive”.

“And you never thought to say hey Stiles your mother isn’t dead she’s alive didn’t you think I needed to know that. If I didn’t come by today I wouldn’t still be in the dark wouldn’t I?”

“Claudia needed time to get herself together and we respected her decision we maybe king and queen Lily but we’re not gods. We don’t know everything that happens in this town”.

“How does my mother get kidnapped and I’m told she’s sick and go to her funeral and you didn’t know something was wrong. My mother fooled you as well into thinking she’s sick?”

“Your father didn’t mind us spending time with you in this realm but he didn’t like us, your mother choose him over being queen one day. We were told she died, we weren’t told she was sick we didn’t know the first time we heard about it was when he asked us to remove your memories”.

“It would seem people have been messing with my memory without my permission for my benefit”. She cries “Its just lies and lies with you all, the people who are supposed to not lie to me. It’s ironic as fae we can’t lie but somehow you’ve lied to me constantly”.

“Stiles”, her mother and grandparents say to her at the same time “I can’t deal with this right now I need time, is there anything else you’ve not told me”. Edward and Tabitha look uncomfortable “Sarah is my sisters child”. 

“I need time mum I’m glad you’re alive”, she disappears and reappears in her bedroom she breaks down and falls asleep. She’s awoken by Derek stroking her face “Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes what’s wrong you don’t stay in bed in the afternoon”.

“Claudia is my mum”, he looks surprise at her words “She died when you were eight”.

“The story she told us about how she was rip away from her family was about me and my dad”.

“She choose to go with them so you could live that’s very courageous”.

“I’m so angry with my grandparents and her all that time, Derek two months she’s been here and she didn’t say a word to us. And get this Sarah is my cousin as well I bet they were all having a laugh at my expense everyone knowing the truth and not saying anything to me. I have a right to be angry right?”.

“You do but they didn’t technically lie to you they just didn’t tell you the truth, you’ve had a lot of shocks today, your mother is alive, you have a cousin and this year you find out you have a twin sister on top of everything it’s a lot to take in. You’re going to need time to process everything Lydia’s mother is dying you get to have yours back. You’re very lucky it must be hard for Claudia she was a prisoner, tortured and god knows what else and she kept going she even helped us while forced to make the different Julie’s. She’s a brave, strong woman I see where you get your determination from, give her a chance, Mathew abused you she’s had 20 years of abuse find your common ground. She has grandkids who would help her in her recovery of that I have no doubt. He leaves the room and Derek goes to see her Grandparents.

“There is no way she wouldn’t have felt hurt my boy it would have been too much on Claudia just being free and meeting you guys straight away”. Derek nods he understood what Edward was trying to say but he was angry on his wife’s behalf. “You could have told her even if Claudia wasn’t ready to have a conversation with her she should have known about her mother and cousin you made the decision to not tell her straightaway about her sister and you did it twice more with her cousin and her mother. She bought Sarah into our pack not really knowing who she was, shes going to have a hard time trusting you”.

He leaves them and goes back to his house he walks in the house and head for the dinning room where he sees people were already seated. “Right he’s here lets eat I’m starving”, says Cora.

Dinner was a lovely affair both Stiles and Derek did their best to not bring the mood down of the table. “Lydia and Jackson are expecting”, says Talia.

“She told me this afternoon I’m happy for them”.

“ Mamma what’s wrong?” Ask Emily 

“Nothing for you to worry about sweetie”.

“But mama you’re sad”,

“Mama just got some news she wasn’t expecting that’s all sweetie”. Everyone looks at her. “Emily sweetheart why don’t you help me get the biscuits from the kitchen”.

“Ok dad”, she follows Derek into the kitchen. “What’s going on Stiles?” Ask Talia once Emily leaves the room. 

“Now is not the time for the conversation Talia it’s still too raw”. Everyone looks at her with concern “I don’t want my children to see me cry please leave it”. 

“Of course dear”, says Talia.

Cora walk up to her and hugs her from behind “We got you”. Derek comes back in the room with a bowl of mash potatoes and stew while Emily carries a small basket of biscuits. “This food is delicious Talia you out did yourself”.

“Thank you Stiles, my granddaughter and grandson helped me with dessert”.

“Mama I help grandma put apples in the pie, Noah and I had a great time with grandma”. 

“I’m glad baby, how about tomorrow we have a day of watching movies starting with the princess and the frog and some of the same chicken we had at uncle Peters. Everyone at the table started to worry, for Stiles to want a day like that they knew she was hurting and hurting bad.

“I think a day of movies and chicken sounds lovely”, says Talia.” After diner was over Stiles went to bed she took her kids with her and they sit up in bed watching tv. She looks up when she heard the bedroom door open and Derek comes in he joins his family on the bed.


End file.
